Verdadero destino
by RomaL
Summary: Ser auto-suficiente se había convertido en una de sus prioridades, junto con completar la perla para desaparecer del mapa y dejarle el camino libre a Inuyasha. Obviamente no pensaba que otra cosa la iba amarrar a esa época, u otra persona. Entre decisiones, penas, risas, amor y todo lo emocionante que contiene la vida, Kagome descubre junto a Sesshômaru su verdadero destino.
1. Capítulo uno: Decisión

_cursiva_: _pensamientos_

_"entre comillas y cursiva" : recuerdos breves. (no flashback)_

* * *

Aburrida de ser siempre la damicela en aprietos, impulsada por ser una mujer auto-suficiente y no depender de nadie,Kagome llevaba tres meses en entrenamiento extremadamente duro para fortalecerse como sacerdotisa. ¿Qué se encuentra al regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede? A Inuyasha y Kikyô sentados bajo un árbol abrazados melosamente.

Inmediatamente comenzó a imaginarse cuantos "abajo" debería decir para que Inuyasha llegara al otro lado del mundo antes de que pudiera decirle un "lo siento".

Sonrió al ver como Shippô se arrojaba enérgicamente a sus brazos.

— ¡Kagome, Inuyasha me golpeó mucho todo el tiempo que estuviste ausente! —lloriqueó el pequeño.

Inuyasha, que no se había percatado de que la azabache había regresado, se levantó rápidamente con una clara mirada nerviosa al escuchar al pequeño llamar a su amiga.

—Kagome-sama, es bueno tenerla de regreso — saludó el monje, a su lado se encontraba la adorable exterminadora.

—Kagome ¡no sabes todo lo que pasó! — Sango se arrojó a sus brazos con melodrama.

— ¿qué cosa? ¿Te parece si nos damos un baño en las aguas termales y me cuentas? —la castaña asintió. Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la cabaña a buscar sus cosas, pasando frente al árbol donde Inuyasha aún permanecía estático con señal de nerviosismo. —Hola Inuyasha —saludó la azabache sin siquiera darle una mirada, rápidamente desaparecieron internándose en la cabaña que compartían.

Shippô y Miroku apenas contenían las ganas de arrojarse al suelo a reír de la cara de idiota que había puesto el ambarino.

— ¡No fastidien!— gritó al ver como Shippô cedió ante su ataque de risa.

—Inuyasha —le llamó la sacerdotisa de barro —debo irme. —sus shinidamachuu* la elevaron, haciéndola desaparecer.

— ¡feh! —suspiró el Hanyô.

— ¿sabes que cuando Kagome-sama sepa que llamaste a Kikyô-sama para remplazarla te destrozará el rostro a "abajo"? —preguntó el monje en posición de meditación.

— ¡No es mi culpa que ella nos haya dejado para irse a entrenar! —farfulló

— ¡Lo hizo para poder protegerse, ya que tú te la pasas pensando en Kikyô y no evitas que Kagome caiga en manos de Naraku! —le gritó el pequeño zorrito.

— ¡Cállate! —le dio un golpe en la cabeza al pequeño.

— ¡Abusivo! —corrió a esconderse atrás de Miroku.

{...}

Las amigas ya se habían despojado de sus vestimentas y entrado en las deliciosas aguas termales. Kagome suspiró, sin duda su llegada a la aldea no había sido del todo agradable.

—Ella estuvo aquí los tres meses que tú entrenaste— soltó la exterminadora en voz poco audible.

—Lo imaginé— suspiró la azabache. — ¿él se veía feliz? —

—Sí, pero también te extraño mucho Kagome— aclaró sumergiendo su cuerpo hasta el cuello.

—No importa, mi prioridad es completar la perla y destruir a Naraku para volver a mi mundo, esa es mi misión aquí.— imitó a su acompañante.

—Dejando de lado eso, ¿qué tal estuvo tu entrenamiento? —notó lo emocionada que se encontraba su amiga.

—Sin duda me sirvió demasiado Sango. A pesar de que fue un entrenamiento muy duro aprendí mucho. Ya no dejaré que sea Inuyasha el que me proteja, ya puedo hacerlo yo sola —sonrió con autosuficiencia.

— ¿cómo sabes que podrás protegerte tú sola de Naraku? —dijo dubitativa la castaña.

—Lo comprobé con alguien más poderoso —se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo ante su recuerdo —créeme.—

— ¿Tienes algo que contarme que te estés guardando? —observó a su amiga azabache sumergirse por completo en el agua.

—Herí a Sesshômaru con una flecha— respondió a la velocidad de la luz la pregunta de ahora una muy sorprendida joven.

— ¿ Cómo sigues viva? —preguntó incrédula su amiga.

—No lo sé— Kagome se sonrojó violentamente.

** Flash back**

Se encontraba en un bosque cerca del templo donde entrenaba, ya había oscurecido. Era una más de las pruebas que debía cumplir, matar demonios sin verlos, sólo sentir su presencia maligna. Sólo estaba armada de su arco y flechas y una daga que se le entregó al comenzar su aprendizaje. Avanzó purificando monstruos débiles por un buen rato hasta que la presencia de uno mucho más poderoso llegó hasta a ella. Siguió esa aura maligna hasta que esta quedo frente a la joven, sin pensarlo dos veces tensó la flecha en su arco apuntando el lugar de donde provenía y soltó. Se escuchó un gruñido y un "maldita humana", la azabache se acercó rápidamente al reconocer su fría voz y mientras más cerca se encontraba su presencia le indicaba que no se equivocaba en pensar que era él.

—Sesshômaru, lo siento— encendió la linterna que siempre llevaba con ella. — No imaginé que eras tú —murmuró más para ella que para él.

El únicamente se inmutó a darse la vuelta y seguir caminando, obviamente después de intentar matarla con la mirada.

—Sesshômaru, no te vayas— apenas llegó a su lado una fuerte manó la sujetó del cuello y la estrelló contra un árbol, la soltó cuando sintió un dolor agudo en el lugar donde la flecha de aquella mujer había impactado. Su rostro se vio imperturbable.

—Debo curarte, esa flecha extenderá la purificación a todo tu cuerpo. —dijo la sacerdotisa mientras tocaba su cuello.

—No seas imbécil, ¿crees que alguien tan poderoso como yo pueda ser destruido por una humana insignificante como tú? —se alejó ignorando el dolor que sentía.

—No seas tú imbécil—soltó la joven sin pensarlo, él detuvo su andar y comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella con cara de asesino. —mi flecha no permite que la persona herida se regenere.

Suspiró resignado, no creía lo que la mujer de su hermano le decía, pero sabía lo decidida que era y no desistiría de curarlo. Con elegancia se sentó apoyado en el árbol donde anteriormente la muchacha había sido estrellada. Ella se acercó a él con cuidado. Dejó su linterna en un lugar donde pudiera iluminar el cuerpo del demonio, se sentó frente a él y comenzó su labor de curar la herida. Una luz rosa cubrió sus manos, sin si quiera tocarlo estaba curando la herida que había provocado en su pecho.

Sesshômaru se distraía jugando con esa pequeña cosa de la que emanaba luz._ ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa?_ ,se preguntó el ambarino. Su curiosidad lo estaba matando, pero no podía rebajarse a preguntarle a aquella humana.

Kagome suspiró al terminar su trabajo, acomodó el haori de Sesshômaru con la misma timidez que cuando lo desacomodó.

—Lo siento mucho Sesshômaru, aún tengo problemas en reconocer a las personas por su presencia. —supo que el demonio no le estaba prestando atención cuando lo observó perdidamente mirando la linterna.

— ¿Qué rayos es esta cosa? —se reprendió mentalmente por preguntarle.

— Se llama linterna— señaló ella, continuó al ver tras esa mirada fría y penetrante una gran curiosidad. —sirve para iluminar, la traje de mi mundo.

— ¿Tu mundo? —repitió incrédulo.

Kagome suspiró, él no sabía nada de eso.

—Mi hogar queda 500 años al futuro, caí en el pozo que se encuentra en mi templo, eso me transporta aquí. —explicó ella, él asintió dando a entender que comprendía.

El peli-plata se puso de pie siendo imitado por la azabache que comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, a los 10 segundos escuchó como algo o mejor dicho alguien se desplomaba en el pasto de aquel claro.

—Mujer estúpida, usó mucho poder en curarme —se acercó a ella y la tomo con uno de sus brazos como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

**Fin del flash back.**

—Pues yo creo que tuviste más de un encuentro con el hermanito de tu amado —soltó la castaña aguantando la risa al ver la mirada perdida y el rostro sonrojado de la joven.

Kagome salió súbitamente de su recuerdo de su primer encuentro con Sesshômaru durante esos tres meses.

— ¿Estás loca? —Fingió. Suspiró resignada ante la mirada de su compañera. —Digamos que no me molesta su presencia y a él tampoco la mía.

— ¡Lo sabía! —dio un grito mientras salpicaba a la sacerdotisa.

—Pero eso terminó, ahora que volví no tengo tiempo para distracciones, hay que recuperar la perla— afirmó, su amiga asintió.

—Volvamos a la aldea— sugirió Sango.

* * *

Ya había amanecido, decidió no volver a su época para no retrasar más la búsqueda.

Inuyasha caminaba al frente como siempre, atrás Miroku y Sango con Shippô y Kirara en sus hombros, respectivamente. Kagome se encontraba a la final, demasiado pensativa.

— ¡Kagome! ¡No seas holgazana y camina más rápido! —ordenó molesto el hanyô.

La joven avanzó un poco hasta quedar al lado del peli-plata.

_—_ ¿Qué quieres? —su voz sonó seca.

— ¿Te sucede algo? —la voz del mitad bestia tembló.

— ¿Aún la amas? — soltó sin titubeos.

—Kagome… —el hanyô respondió con solo nombrarla.

— ¿Sabes…? El entrenamiento me hizo fuerte físicamente como espiritualmente— su mirada ensombreció. —sé que prometí permanecer a tu lado, Inuyasha.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué estas tratando de decir? —

—He tomado una **_decisión_**. —Kagome miró al ambarino. — buscaré a Naraku por mi propia cuenta, ya sé defenderme sola. Quiero que protejas a Kikyô, ya la perdiste una vez, no cometas el mismo error, Inuyasha.

La azabache continuo caminando sin voltearse a ver como sus amigos detenían su andar para procesar lo que ella acababa de decir. La abrumaron las ganas de correr a los brazos del hanyô y decirle que siempre permanecería a su lado, pero él merecía la felicidad. Si Kikyô era la felicidad que Inuyasha merecía, ella se haría a un lado.

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dejarás que Kagome busque a Naraku por su cuenta? — el pequeño kitsune comenzó a jalar la manga del haori rojo.

— ¡suéltame enano! ¿No te das cuenta que fue su decisión? ¡No la obligué a nada! —finalizó la conversación dándole un golpe en la cabeza al kitsune.

— ¡ay! —Se quejó— ¡mano larga!

* * *

—Sesshômaru-sama, ¿no es esa la señorita Kagome? — anunció Rin, el daiyôkai no respondió.

— ¿Qué hace acá la mujer de Inuyasha? — se preguntó Jaken en voz baja.

— ¡Sesshômaru-sama, la están atacando unos monstruos! —se preocupó la pequeña.

—Esa mujer sabe defenderse muy bien— tranquilizo a la muchacha, mientras miraba la pequeña cicatriz que había quedado en su pecho.

**Flash back**

—mujer estúpida, usó mucho poder en curarme —se acercó a ella y la tomo con uno de sus brazos como si de un saco de papas se tratara.

Sesshômaru caminó con la sacerdotisa inconsciente en su brazo hacia el campamento que el pequeño sapo custodiaba. Al llegar arrojó a la mujer a un lado de Rin que rápidamente se dirigió a ella.

— ¿Qué le pasó? — cuestionó la pequeña acomodando algunos cabellos de la mayor.

—usó mucho poder espiritual, cuídala esta noche rin, en la mañana se va —finiquitó apoyándose en un árbol con una de sus piernas flexionadas y la otra extendida.

— ¡Sí Sesshômaru-sama!— cubrió a la sacerdotisa con una manta.

Kagome despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sentía los ojos pesados y ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba.

—Kagome-san ya despertó —suspiró aliviada la pequeña azabache.

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? —su expresión era de confusión.

—Te desmayaste anoche, sacerdotisa. —interrumpió el ambarino. —espero no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino, porque esa vez te mataré.

—Sesshômaru-sama —le llamó la joven del futuro, él alzó una ceja con expresión ¿divertida? — ¿Me permitiría una palabra?

—Rin, ve a conseguir algo para el desayuno — su protegida asintió y comenzó a correr hacia el rio. —Jaken, ve con ella. —

—pero amo bonito ¿Por qué tengo que acompañar a esa mocosa malcriada? — una piedra voladora alcanzó la cabeza del pequeño yôkai dejándole un chichón. — ¡espérame mocosa! —corrió tras ella.

— ¿Qué quieres? —dijo él yôkai al ver que estaban solos.

— ¿Fui tan obvia? —el asintió. Kagome se sentó frente a él a una distancia prudente. —Pues, verás —comenzó. —cuando comencé a entrenar mi maestro dijo que algo está sellando mis poderes y que probablemente al ser la sacerdotisa de la perla de shikon sea está misma la que mantiene el sello.

— ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? —

—Sé que no puedo destruir el sello, pero puedo debilitarlo. Me queda una semana de entrenamiento y no lo he debilitado ni un poco —lo miro directamente a los ojos. — ¡por favor ayúdame a fortalecerme!

El peli-plata la miró con sorpresa, gracias al cielo ella se encontraba con la cabeza inclinada y no pudo ver su reacción.

—No —respondió fríamente.

—Por favor Sesshômaru —rogó, ciertamente nunca imagino que haría algo así frente al hermano de su amado.

— ¿y donde se quedó el "sama"? —la mirada gélida le congelo todo el cuerpo a la azabache.

—Serán solo seis días, y no viajaré contigo, puedes estar tranquilo por eso. —el movió la cabeza en señal que continuara hablando. —puedes hacerlo a tu manera y a la hora que tu dispongas.

—No te tendré compasión, humana —finiquitó él.

** Fin del flash back.**

_—_ ¡Kagome-san! _—_le saludo la pequeña moviendo su mano derecha.

_—_Rin-chan_— _la muchacha del futuro se acercó a saludar.

_—_ ¿Y sus amigos no están con usted?_ —_ le cuestionó con curiosidad.

_—_Desde hace algunos días viajo por mi cuenta _—_Sesshômaru detuvo su andar al escuchar lo dicho por la joven, el pequeño verde quedó pegado tras las piernas del demonio blanco.

_—_ ¡mujer tonta, morirás rápidamente al ir sola! _—_ le gritó Jaken.

_—_ ¡Jaken-sama no le grite a Kagome-san, seguramente ella pasó por algo difícil si tomó la decisión de viajar sola! _—_defendió la pequeña de kimono naranja.

_—_Humana, acompáñame_—_ordenó el daiyôukai avanzando entre los árboles.

_Maldito demonio, ¿Cuándo te dignarás a llamarme por mi nombre, _pensó Kagome mientras caminaba dos pasos tras el yôkai. Él se detuvo al estar lejos de oídos ajenos que pudieran escuchar su conversación.

— ¿Por qué dejaste al idiota de Inuyasha? — preguntó con un toque de diversión en su voz.

—Quiero continuar mi búsqueda sola. — mintió, no le diría la razóon por la cual tomó esa decisión.

— ¿Te rendiste tan fácilmente? — la azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Tengo otras prioridades en este momento, Sesshômaru. — lo miró fijamente a los ojos con los brazos cruzados.

—Eres tan…humana —finalizó él. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta hacia el campamento donde había dejado a sus acompañantes. —Puedes viajar conmigo si quieres,después de todo tu poder es indispensable para derrotar a Naraku. Solo no te metas en mi camino, porque te mataré si lo haces.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír, sin duda el demonio había cambiado aunque sea un poquito con la llegada de Rin a su vida, y eso la alegró.


	2. Capítulo 2: New feelings

Gracias a los dos reviews que me dejaron, se los agradezco de corazón, aquí continuaré, espero les guste.

* * *

_cursiva: _pensamientos

"_entre comillas y cursiva": _recuerdos breves (no flashbacks)

* * *

Los rayos solares recién comenzaban a acariciar el pasto del pequeño claro donde habían pasado la noche. Kagome no había logrado dormir esa noche, se la pasó recordando sus días de entrenamiento y en cada uno de ellos aparecía el demonio blanco que descansaba en un árbol a unos metros de ella.

**Flash back**

— concéntrate — ordenó el peli-plata rozando a la joven con su espada.

—Pero... —La muchacha suspiro cansada bajando su espada y apenas pudo esquivar la de su oponente.

— ¡No bajes la guardia! —la congeló con la mirada.

— ¡No me grites! —se sentó en el pasto dándole la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

El demonio suspiró —tienes una buena técnica y reaccionas rápido, pero no te concentras, representas un blanco fácil, en especial ahora que le estás dando la espalda a tu oponente. —

—Te purificaré si intentas hacer algo — lo miró de reojo al ver como se sentaba a su lado.

—No gano nada con matarte— afirmó—solo al imbécil de Inuyasha persiguiéndome para matarme por haberle hecho daño a su mujer. —se burló pero sin perder su rostro de seriedad.

—Sesshômaru— lo nombró en un suspiro —no me fastidies con eso ahora. —Se levantó con ayuda de la espada. —está atardeciendo, volveré al templo.

Él asintió — mañana entrenaremos tu puntería, aún no olvido que la que tienes es pésima.

Ella soltó una risita y continuó su camino al templo.

**Fin flash back**

Se levantó con cuidado del saco de dormir que ahora compartía con la pequeña Rin. Comenzó a preparar las sopas instantáneas que tenía en su mochila casi vacía, debía volver a su hogar para abastecerse, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Rin-chan, despertaste. —Se acercó a la pequeña que aún se tallaba los ojos y le entregó la sopa —aún está algo caliente así que tómala con cuidado.

—Gracias Kagome-san —respondió tomándola en con sus pequeñas manos.

—Humana, ¿Qué es esa cosa que le estas dando a Rin? —preguntó el yôkai sapo con su típica tono de superioridad mientras apuntaba la sopa con su báculo.

—Es comida instantánea que traje de mi mundo, deberías probarla. —comentó la mujer quien ordenaba las cosas utilizadas para dormir.

—Amo bonito, ¿usted está de acuerdo con esta comida? —preguntó el pequeño demonio mientras olía de cerca el tazón.

—Jaken, cómete eso, no quiero que mueras de hambre —el aludido se emocionó antes las palabras de su amo, pero su rostro cambió a uno de terror cuando escuchó lo que el demonio perro continuó diciendo. —Quiero ser yo el que te mate —y sin más ni menos el pequeño sapo se desmayó.

—Sesshômaru-sama, iremos al río con Kagome-chan —tras la aprobación del Inu las muchachas corrieron hacia el rio a darse un baño.

{...}

—Kagome-san, ¿Qué es esta pequeña botella? — preguntó Rin con el shampoo en sus manos.

—Es para lavar el cabello, aparte deja una rica fragancia a flores —le aclaró la mayor. —Dime Rin, ¿te sientes cómoda viajando con Sesshômaru?

—Claro que sí, Sesshômaru-sama es muy bueno conmigo, siempre como bien, me trae ropa nueva y cuida mucho de mí— respondió la aludida mientras secaba su cuerpo con la toalla traída del futuro.

—Rin, vístete rápido —ordenó Kagome mientras acomodaba su falda. —siento la presencia de Naraku cerca de aquí.

Ambas corrieron de vuelta hacia donde se encontraba Sesshômaru, entonces Kagome pudo ver como una especie de telaraña caía desde el cielo.

—Sesshômaru —prosiguió cuando consiguió toda su atención — ¿logras ver esas telarañas que caen del cielo por allá? —apuntó hacia el sur.

—No, pero siento la presencia de Naraku. —

— ¿Tampoco puedes verla? —él negó. —esto es una trampa, si yo logro verlas significa que Kikyô también puede. — tomo su arco y flechas para emprender camino hacia el sur. Se detuvo cuando vio acercarse un remolino rápidamente hacia ellos.

—Amada mía —el lobo tomó ambas manos entre las suyas. —aún no logro destruir a Naraku.

—Kôga-kun es bueno verte. —saludo incomoda por la mirada gélida que le lanzaba el demonio blanco.

— ¿Ya no viajas con ese chucho? Al parecer eres exigente y prefieres los demonios completos como ese otro perrucho. —

—No es eso, Inuyasha viaja con Kikyô— aclaró la muchacha. —por cierto, ve hacia el sur y podrás encontrar a Naraku, algo está planeando.

—gracias Kagome— se acercó a Sesshômaru. —más vale que tú no seas como el tonto de Inuyasha y permitas que Naraku le haga daño a mi mujer. —Kagome enrojeció, Rin soltó una risita traviesa, Jaken se desmayó y Sesshômaru se limitó a gruñir, pero gracias al cielo Kôga se fue inmediatamente tras pronunciar esas palabras.

—Perdón por eso— se disculpó la joven. — Sesshômaru, ¿puedes sentir el olor de Inuyasha por aquí?

—Sí, por allá— indicó la dirección el demonio perro.

—Nos vemos— se despidió la azabache y comenzó a correr en la dirección indicada.

—Sesshômaru-sama, ¿no debería seguirla? Después de todo sigue siendo muy impulsiva— habló con sabiduría la pequeña Rin.

{...}

— ¡Inuyasha! — gritó la azabache cuando vio a su antiguo grupo

— ¡Kagome-san!, ¿sucede algo malo? —preguntó el monje con preocupación.

—Supongo que ya sintieron esa presencia maligna —todos asintieron. — Por ahí un gran nudo de telarañas están descendiendo del cielo y también siento la presencia de un fragmento de la perla.

—Debe ser Kohaku— la exterminadora subió rápidamente a Kirara.

—Debe estar con Kikyo, vamos Kagome, sube — La muchacha subió rápidamente en su espalda.

Este capítulo es una modificación del capítul de Inuyasha kanketsu-hen

Inuyasha, Kikyô y Kagome se encontraban dentro de una especie de templo al que Naraku los había guiado. Kagome al ver que el miasma dentro del cuerpo de su encarnación se había extendido comenzó a desesperarse más al saber que no podía curarla al haber sido contaminada por las telarañas.

—No hay nada que podamos hacer— puntualizó la sacerdotisa de barro.

— ¡No puedes solo rendirte, Kikyô! —Gritó la azabache— Debe haber algún modo de salvarte.

{…}

Kagome iba sobre la espalda de Kôga hacia el monte Azusa, si utilizaba el arco que se encontraba allí podría salvar la vida de Kikyo.

_Sin embargo, Kagome, debes desear salvarme, o no serás capaz de alcanzar el mausoleo,_ recordó las palabras que le había dicho la mujer.

Llevaban buen rato subiendo por las escaleras del mausoleo y aun no llegaban a la cima. Una capa de niebla hizo que Kagome apareciera sola a la mitad de las escaleras, encontrándose al fin con el espíritu guardián del monte Azusa

—Un humano…—murmuró este. En su rostro se vio como el de Kikyô.

— ¿Kikyô? — habló con sorpresa la azabache

* * *

Sesshômaru había encontrado a Byakuya de los sueños a punto de arrebatar el fragmento a Kohaku, y con este la vida, pero afortunadamente le salvó.

—Kohaku— lo nombro — ¿puedes moverte?

—Sí, Sesshômaru-sama. ¿Usted no va detrás de Naraku? —

El demonio blanco asintió. —la mujer con la que viajas se encuentra allí. —

Emprendieron camino hacia la dirección anteriormente indicada, Kohaku, Rin y Jaken sobre Ah-Un, a unos metros atrás de Sesshômaru. El olor de Inuyasha los llevó hasta el monte Azusa.

—Sesshômaru, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? — bramó el hanyô.

—Inuyasha, seguramente él viene tras el rastro de Naraku. —le aclaró su amada.

— ¡Kohaku! —le saludó su hermana con un abrazo. —hola Rin —

— ¡Sango san, Miroku-san! Hace tiempo no los veía —saludó con ternura la pequeña a sus mayores.

—Rin, ¿Qué hacen aquí? — susurró la exterminadora al oído de la pequeña.

—-Sesshômaru-sama dijo que veníamos siguiendo el rastro de Naraku, pero yo creo que vino a buscar a Kagome-san porque ya demoró mucho, después de todo él cuida de ella al igual como cuida de mí. —respondió la chiquilla de kimono naranja.

— ¿Qué Sesshômaru cuida de Kagome? —Repitió el orejas de perro — ¿Por qué harías algo como eso? —se dirigió a su medio hermano.

—La sacerdotisa viaja conmigo hace un mes y medio, mientras esté en mi grupo es mi deber cuidarla, al igual como hago con Rin y Kohaku. —

—No me nombró a mí — lloriqueó Jaken, el pequeño Shippô le dio palmaditas en el hombro en señal de consuelo.

—Al parecer este perrucho ha hecho un mejor trabajo cuidando a Kagome que tú, chucho. —se burló Kôga, quien recibió un golpe de Inuyasha.

—No me compares con este hanyô— El demonio blanco finalizó la conversación y comenzó a subir hacia el mausoleo.

{…}

_Si de verdad deseas salvar a esa mujer, deberías ser capaz de volver con ese arco_, recordó lo dicho por el espíritu guardián mientras bajaba con rapidez por la escalera, pero esta se hacía interminable al igual que cuando subió.

La niebla hizo todo borroso y pudo escuchar y ver a Inuyasha llamarla por su nombre. Rápidamente lo siguió desviándose de la escalera.

—Inuyasha —susurró. — También está Kikyô — el demonio sostenía a la sacerdotisa inconsciente en sus brazos. Telarañas apresaron a la joven azabache de sus brazos — ¿telarañas? —

—Aguanta un poco más Kikyô —gritó el hanyô a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos— Encontraré a Kagome.

— ¡Inuyasha, estoy aquí! ¿No puedes verme? —intentó la muchacha.

—Ya basta, es probable que Kagome haya sido absorbida por el monte Azusa, seguro que la juzgó como inepta para darle el arco del mausoleo después de que fuera contaminada por las telarañas, después de todo Kagome me considera su enemiga— finalizó su encarnación.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Kagome no quiere salvarte? — preguntó con sorpresa el peli-plata.

— ¡no, eso es mentira! — La mirada enojada de Kikyô se dirigió a la joven del futuro.

—_No te distraigas, humana, sigue adelante _—la voz de Sesshômaru resonó en su cabeza.

Decidió hacerle caso a la voz que escuchó en su cabeza, pero el suelo comenzó a agrietarse y a los segundos se encontraba aferrada de una sola mano a una rama colgando en un precipicio.

—Me fallarán los brazos — susurró intentando subir su otro brazo con el cual sostenía el arco.

—Suelta el arco —la voz seca de Kikyô la sacó de sus pensamientos.

— ¡Kikyô, llama a Inuyasha! — observó a la mujer que la miraba desde la cima del precipicio.

—El precipicio está dentro de una barrera que ha hecho el guardián, un hanyô como Inuyasha no puede entrar —aclaró— ¡dame el arco, rápido! —

— ¡No puedo, pesa tanto que no puedo levantar el brazo! —respondió la azabache con desesperación.

—Así que de verdad quieres que muera. —

— ¿Qué dices, no vas a ayudarme? — gritó con enfado a la otra mujer.

— ¡Tira el arco! —otra voz sorprendió a la joven que ya apenas podía sostenerse. —Sacerdotisa, deseas que esa mujer muera, porque temes que pueda robarte al hombre que amas. Si sueltas el arco, dejarás morir a la sacerdotisa y tendrás la vía libre para conseguir ese hombre. Además, nadie podrá culparte— inquirió el espíritu guardián, intentando corromper los sentimientos de Kagome.

—Eres libre de abandonarme, Inuyasha no puede ver lo que está ocurriendo aquí. — comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? —cuestionó Kagome.

—Seguramente has pensado que aunque Inuyasha te perdonara, no podrías perdonarte a ti misma ¿cierto? ¡Para de hacerte la buena persona! Siempre actuando como una chica ejemplar, pero tu corazón está lleno de odio y envidia. Sigues fingiendo que te doy lástima. —habló duramente a la sacerdotisa del futuro.

— ¿Fingir? —repitió

—Sientes pena por mí, un muerto que ha resucitado. Solo soy alguien que molesta a Inuyasha y que no permite que la relación termine. Crees que soy una molestia —guardo silencio— esos son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? —dijo incrédula la muchacha que aun colgaba del precipicio

— ¿Crees que me he aferrado a esa falsa amabilidad? —gritó con rabia su oponente.

—Por qué…— murmuró casi echando humo por las orejas— ¡Cállate de una vez, imbécil! —Explotó la joven al fin— ¿Tienes algún derecho para hablar así de mí? Si Inuyasha y tú tienen un fuerte vínculo ¿por qué no reaccionas? ¡Siempre me miras como si fuera inferior, pero en realidad me tienes miedo ¿no es así?!

— ¿Qué te tengo miedo? —repitió Kikyô.

—Exacto, Inuyasha y tú tenéis un pasado que no se puede cambiar, ¡debo admitirlo! —Gritó exasperada la menor —Pero aun así decidí alejarme de Inuyasha para que pueda encontrar la felicidad a tu lado, ¡tienes el camino libre! —Kagome calló ante sus palabras, ¿Por qué le entregaba en bandeja a la persona que quería? — ¿me estoy enamorando de Sesshômaru?¿acaso**_ mis sentimientos han cambiado_**? —susurró para ella. Subió la mirada y vio la triste que poseía Kikyô. — ¿lo has entendido? No pienso abandonarte como una cobarde, no tengo ninguna razón por hacerlo. —el peso del arco disminuyo considerablemente.

—Ahora puedes subir por ti misma, la sacerdotisa no puede dañarte. —dijo él espíritu.

Todo el alrededor comenzó a convertirse en telarañas, incluyendo a la supuesta Kikyô.

— ¡No era Kikyô! — _estuve todo este tiempo enfrentándome a un fantasma._

—Muchacha, esa era una ilusión que tu corazón creo. —las telarañas comenzaron a desvanecerse y el cuerpo de la joven comenzó a caer por el precipicio. —Usa ese arco para salvar a la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Ayúdame, Sesshômaru! —se sorprendió ante sus mismas palabras.

* * *

Ojalá no se les haya hecho algo aburrido este capítulo, pero sentí la necesidad de hacerlo :)


	3. Capítulo tres

¡Hola! Gracias a las personas que se tomaron en tiempo en dejar un review, se los agradezco mucho.

_"entre comillas y cursiva"_ : recuerdos breves

_cursiva: pensamientos._

* * *

— ¡Ayúdame, Sesshômaru! —se sorprendió ante sus mismas ó los ojos cuando algo suave se situó bajo ella.

—No importa cuando te entrene, sigues siendo igual de imprudente e impulsiva que siempre, sacerdotisa. —Le acusó el daiyôkai.

— ¡Sesshômaru, gracias! — apretó el arco contra su pecho.

Cuando regresaron al pie de la montaña una telaraña gigante se había llevado a todos los presentes, inmediatamente Sesshômaru con Kagome en brazos los siguió, llegando a una área rocosa con varios precipicios.

La escena que encontraron frente a sus ojos fue bastante aterradora para la joven, Kikyo en manos (tentáculos) de Naraku, Kôga con sus piernas paralizadas por los fragmentos purificados, Inuyasha blandiendo su espada en contra de la impenetrable armadura del demonio malo y ella al flexionar su brazo en busca de su flechas cayó en el horrible hecho de que no tenía más que una sola.

—Maldición— murmuró cuando el demonio la dejo en tierra. —Kikyô —tensó la flecha en el arco y apuntó hacia ella. "_para salvarme necesitas usar este arco y dispararme a la herida para purificar el veneno de Naraku"_ recordó lo que la miko mayor había dicho en el templo.

La mirada de Kikyô se dirigió a la de Kagome, intentando expresar que aún no era el momento. ¡**_Espera!_**

— ¿aún no debo disparar? —le cuestionó.

—Kagome/Kagome-san —le llamaron sus amigos.

—Koga-kun, ¿estás bien? —

—Si— afirmó el aludido.

Todos dirigieron su mirada a la pelea cuando Inuyasha cortó el vórtice demoníaco de Naraku y se abrió una especie de entrada hacia el interior de este.

— ¡La perla de Shikon se encuentra en su interior! —alertó la joven.

— ¡te cortaré a ti junto con la esfera! —amenazó Inuyasha. Naraku se deshizo de este dejando caer a la mujer inconsciente que sostenía con sus tentáculos.

Kôga se lanzó hacia Naraku cuando Sango alertó que su cuerpo se cerraba.

—Mis fragmentos de la perla purificarán a Naraku, ¿verdad? — sin temor se dirigió a la oscuridad del interior del demonio malo.

— ¡espera! ¡La perla ha desaparecido! —intentó avisar la azabache, pero Naraku aprovechó el momento de distracción del hombre lobo para atraparlo con sus tentáculos.

— ¡Sesshômaru-sama, por favor salve a esa persona! —le suplicó la pequeña Rin. Este con su látigo cortó los tentáculos salvando los fragmentos de Kôga.

—Kagome, ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el pequeño kitsune.

—no lo sé, hace un segundo la perla estaba ahí. Mi poder no es suficiente. —se acercó al borde del precipicio para poder ver a la Kikyô inconsciente que se encontraba en el suelo de este. — ¡Dime, Kikyô! —calló abruptamente cuando se percató que la presencia de la perla estaba escondida en el interior de la miko desmayada. Esta abrió los ojos y sus miradas se conectaron: **_¡ahora!_**, leyó la menor en los ojos de la otra.

—Kikyô, ahora, ¿verdad? —Tensó la flecha — ¡debo dispararl al fragmento! —

— ¡¿La chica encontró la perla?! —se sorprendió Naraku, inmediatamente tiró un golpe hacia donde se encontraba la mujer haciéndola caer, pero las shinidamachuu recurrieron a ayudarle.

—Esa sacerdotisa será tu perdición, Naraku —habló Sesshômaru que intentaba cortar a Naraku con sus garras.

¡Maldita! —dirigió sus tentáculos al cuerpo de la miko de barro intentando recuperar el fragmento.

— ¡No dejaré que eso suceda! —tensó nuevamente apuntando al pecho de Kikyô y soltó. Esta llegó al fragmento milisegundos antes que los tentáculos de Naraku, provocando la purificación de ellos. Del pecho de Kikyô salió desprendida la flecha anteriormente lanzada por Kagome con la perla incrustada en la punta de esta.

—Kikyô, maldita —farfulló el enemigo con cara de terror. Cuando esta llegó al demonio comenzó a purificar su cuerpo.

—Kikyô ¿puedes verlo? Naraku está sufriendo —murmuró a la mujer que mantenía los ojos cerrados.

—Kagome, te dejo el resto a ti —hablo a duras penas. Inuyasha llegó rápidamente a su lado y Sesshômaru se mantuvo unos metros tras la azabache.

— ¡¿Huh?! —le miró sorprendida, luego dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la perla que iba siendo profanada. — ¡su energía demoniaca se está extendiendo! —

El demonio malvado rio con sorna — ¡Gané! —

—Kagome, protege el último fragmento, protege la luz de Kohaku —susurró débilmente a su reencarnación. —eres la única que puede hacerlo. —

— ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Cálmate! Yo no puedo…— guardo silencio unos segundos— No puedo sola Kikyô, debes vivir y hacerlo conmigo, ¡debes estar con Inuyasha! — ambos hermanos se sorprendieron ante lo dicho por la mujer. — ¿No iba la flecha sagrada arrojada con el arco a curar tu herida y salvarte?

—_Colmillo sagrado no puede salvarla _—pensó Sesshômaru con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada.

— ¡Kikyô está acabada! Perdió ante mi energía demoníaca —Naraku desapareció en un remolino de miasma.

— ¡Kikyô! —gritó desesperado el hanyô.

— ¡No puedes dejar solo a Inuyasha! —gritó la joven con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras comenzaba a hacer un conjuro que creo una flecha espiritual. Se alejó algunos pasos de la casi inerte sacerdotisa y con pulso tembloroso tensó la flecha en el arco del monte Azusa y disparó a la herida de esta.

Una luz celeste cubrió la vista de todos los que presenciaban la escena, cuando está desapareció la herida ya no estaba y Kagome se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo con el arco en sus manos y lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos abrieron los ojos o pusieron cara de sorpresa al ver a la sacerdotisa de barro sentarse sin ningún problema, excepto Sesshômaru, que continuo con su rostro imperturbable.

—No llores más, Kagome —acarició el pelo de la muchacha desmayada que se parecía a ella.

— ¡Kikyo! — le abrazó con fuerza el hanyô.

—Hay que llevar a Kagome para que descanse. —Inuyasha inmediatamente tomo en sus brazos a la desmayada y comenzó a avanzar hacia el bosque donde anteriormente acamparon. Sesshômaru sintió unas ganas incontrolables de descuartizar a su medio hermano con sus propias garras pero se controló por su acompañante que aún estaba inconsciente.

Los ojos le pesaban con intensidad, tenía todos los músculos agarrotados, la cabeza le dolía a horrores y se encontraba sobre algo extremadamente suave.

—Kagome— le susurró una voz que la hizo entrar en razón.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —habló pesadamente, su garganta se encontraba seca. — ¿Dónde está Kikyô? ¡¿Los fragmentos de Kôga fueron absorbidos?!

—Cálmate, humana —le tranquilizó el yôkai— la mujer de Inuyasha se encuentra a tu lado y ese lobo apestoso está cazando algo para que comas. —le aclaró.

La muchacha se puso de pie con ayuda de su encarnación y pudo distinguir que era lo suave en lo que estaba acostada. _¡Oh mi Dios! ¿No que la estola de Sesshômaru es su cola? _Pensó mientras consideraba la idea de golpear su cabeza contra un árbol para volver a desmayarse.

—Kagome, gracias — unos brazos que ella bien conocía rodearon su cuerpo haciendo que su cabeza quedara en el espacio entre su rostro y cuello.

—Inuyasha, solo quiero que seas feliz con Kikyô, nada más importa —correspondió su abrazo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Esta era la despedida a sus sentimientos que tenía por aquel hombre.

—Kagome, nunca creí que devolverías mi alma a mi cuerpo —las palabras de la mujer que se encontraba a su espalda le hizo deshacer el abrazo inmediatamente y girarse con sorpresa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — interrogó sin saber a qué se refería.

—Esa flecha que lanzaste es una de las tres tipos de flechas que las sacerdotisas podemos crear: las de curación, para luchar y las del inframundo. —explicó a su reencarnación sorprendiendo a todos.

— ¿Entonces tu cuerpo ahora es de carne y huesos? — una sonrisa de felicidad cubrió el rostro de la azabache cuando esta asintió.

— ¡Kagome-san— la pequeña Rin corrió a los brazos de la azabache haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero una mano con garras y marcas le sostuvo por la cintura.

—Tranquila Rin, ella aun no recupera todos sus sentidos —afirmó el demonio, la pequeña asintió y se situó a su lado.

—Sesshômaru, lo siento por hacerte perder tiempo en esto— se sentó al lado del demonio, todos volvieron a lo suyo, Inuyasha y Kikyô abrazados, Shippô, Rin y Kohaku fastidiando a Jaken,Miroku haciéndoles perversiones a Sango y Kôga se había marchado tras buscarle comida a Kagome.

Él negó—no importa, pasaremos la noche aquí con el grupo de Inuyasha, mañana partiremos.

—Gracias —susurró, nuevamente cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, pero esta vez apoyada en el hombro de su acompañante.

Recién comenzaba a amanecer, suponía que eran las 6 am, se restregó los ojos hasta poder enfocar la vista y no encontró al demonio que había velado sus sueños. Lo buscó con la mirada pero su intento fue fallido. Pasó la vista entre sus amigos y Sango tampoco estaba. Siguió la presencia de su amiga y la encontró atrás de un árbol hablando con ¿Sesshômaru? Decidió volver porque el demonio sentiría su presencia y no le gustaba meterse en sus asuntos.

—Te lo pido, cuida a Kagome-chan, ella ahora estará muy débil emocionalmente después de lo que vivió. —guardo silencio unos segundos. —sé que la entrenaste cuando ella estuvo en sus tres meses de entrenamiento, por eso confío en ti al igual que lo hace ella. —Inclinó su rostro en señal de respeto.

—No te preocupes, exterminadora. —dieron por finalizada la conversación.

—Rin-chan— la nombró la mujer del futuro — ven a desayunar para luego partir— indicó mientras cortaba algo de fruta para los pequeños.

— ¡Si, Kagome-san! — la pequeña corrió junto a Kohaku a comer, pero Shippô se detuvo frente a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo, Shippô? — preguntó al verlo parado frente a ella.

— ¿Te irás con el grupo de Sesshômaru, verdad? — pequeñas lagrimas aparecieron en sus verdes ojos tras pronunciar esas palabras, todos en el campamento guardaron silencio.

—Eh…yo…sí. — balbuceó intentando no lastimar al pequeño.

— ¡No quiero que te vayas! Tú has sido como mi mamá, ¿Quién me defenderá de los golpes de ese perrucho? —comenzó a llorar más fuerte y para Kagome fue inevitable angustiarse por el hecho de tener que dejar al pequeño.

—Pero estará Sango, ella no te dejará —intentó animarle, con lágrimas en sus ojos. —Y sé que Kikyô te defenderá de los golpes de Inuyasha, ¿no? — la aludida asintió.

— ¡Feh! ¡¿Qué les pasa?! —farfulló el hanyô.

— ¡Abajo! —susurró con voz sombría haciendo que este cayera de cara al suelo.

—Shippô, yo cuidaré de ti, cuando quieras ver a Kagome sé que ella vendrá a verte —afirmó tomándolo en sus brazos, este asintió.

Kagome observó a Sesshômaru que con la mirada le indicaba que se marchaban, así que le asintió.

—Bueno chicos, nosotros nos vamos, espero verlos pronto—se despidió y comenzaron a caminar.

— ¡Adiós! —dijeron todos al unísono.

* * *

—Eso fue más difícil de lo que pensé —suspiró ya lejos de su antiguo grupo.

— ¿Está bien Kagome-san? —le atendió la pequeña.

—Sí, todo bien —mintió, cosa que el yôkai notó inmediatamente.

—Mujer, ¿deseas volver a tu época? —dijo de la nada el demonio perro.

—Me vendría bien unos dos días en mi época, ¿no te molesta? —este negó. —entonces iré, después de todo estamos cerca del pozo.

—Te espero en el Goshinboku —respondió inexpresivamente, continuando con su camino y tras él la pequeña y el demonio sapo.

— ¡Regresé! —gritó al estar en casa.

— ¡Kagome! —la recibieron sus familiares.

—Hija, estás llena de raspones y magulladuras— Naomi tomo de la cara de su hija— ¿Pasó algo? —

—Mamá, yo me rendí —contestó con lágrimas en los ojos arrojándose a los brazos de su madre.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó aún sin entender.

—Ya no viajo con Inuyasha, él ahora está con su antiguo amor, pero no puedo dejar esa época, la perla se rompió por mi culpa, es mi deber recuperar los fragmentos, además hay alguien que está ayudándome. —Un ligero sonrojo cruzó sus mejillas.

—Ve a darte un baño, Kagome. —le aconsejó la mujer. —tienes muchas cosas que contarme.

{...}

¡Ah! — Kagome suspiro — Se siente bien dormir en una cama —susurró antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero no todo sería "dulces sueños".

**Sueño**

—Kagome... — un susurró llegó a los oídos de la miko que yacía interna en la oscuridad.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó con un tono desafiante, a pesar del miedo que tenía a la oscuridad.

—Tienes un gran poder, Kagome— la voz suave y femenina se iba acercando. —Sólo él puede ayudarte. —

— ¿Él? ¿Quién es "él"? —se desesperó al no escuchar respuesta.

— Eres única que puede cambiar el destino de ese demonio, y también el tuyo, Kagome. —la presencia se sentía cada vez más cerca, la mujer dio un brinco cuando una mano se situó suavemente en su mejilla.

—Pero, ¿Por qué debería cambiarlo? — aun no entendía que sucedía.

—Destruye a Naraku, _purifica mi alma_ y cambia tu destino. —Una luz resplandeciente cubrió todo el lugar y de un momento a otro el paisaje cambio a un campo de flores blancas. A lo lejos la sacerdotisa pudo ver un rostro conocido. — ¿Sesshômaru? —

**Fin del sueño**

— ¿Qué fue eso? —abrió pesadamente los ojos y tocó su mejilla. —Está cálida —susurró — ¿Eso fue un sueño? —


	4. Capítulo cuatro: Celos

Espero les guste y recibir reviews :)

_"entre comillas y cursiva" : recuerdos breves._

_cursiva: pensamientos._

* * *

Tomó su reloj para ver la hora, 4:30 am. Se levantó como un resorte de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, una falda unos centímetros sobre la rodilla, una blusa, un chaleco, sus zapatos, llenó una pequeña mochila con cosas solamente necesarias, escribió una nota para su familia y se lanzó al pozo que la transportaba al Sengoku.

Salió del pozo con facilidad y aún seguía intranquila, pensaba que si iba al Sengoku encontraría la respuesta de su sueño.

—Maldición, estoy sola y ni siquiera tengo un arma para defenderme. —recordó que había pedido a la pequeña Rin que cuidara su arco. Suspiró y sacó un pañuelo que envolvía algo de su mochila —A Sesshômaru —susurró y sopló, del pañuelo salieron varias flores con su aroma.

La pequeña Rin dormía tranquilamente en el saco de dormir que le había dejado la miko, Kohaku aún se mantenía despierto velando por la seguridad de la pequeña ya que el pequeño sapo dormía apoyado en una roca a unos metros de donde Sesshômaru permanecía descansando. El ambarino abrió los ojos y agarró algo en su mano y olfateó. ¿Su nariz le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

— ¿Flores? —murmuró. — Jaken —el pequeño yôkai seguía roncando y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, Sesshômaru suspiro con enfado y le propinó una patada en la cara. —Atiende cuando te llamo, Jaken. —

—Amo Sesshômaru —se restregó sus amarillos ojos y vio con claridad la mueca de enfado de su amo. — ¡Dígame amo! —se levantó como un soldado.

—Cuida a Rin y a Kohaku, no te duermas o te mataré. — le ordenó y se internó en el bosque.

La sacerdotisa del futuro se encontraba apoyada en el Goshinboku con los ojos cerrados y las piernas en posición de indio. En su mente daba vueltas y vueltas el sueño que había tenido hace pocas horas. Levantó su rostro y observó el cielo estrellado como si quisiera encontrar la respuesta en ellas.

—A esta hora y en la condición en la que te encuentras cualquiera podría matarte. —la voz del demonio blanco se escuchó fuerte en el silencio.

—Nadie más que tú podría matarme— se levantó de su posición de meditación y camino hacia él. —La barrera que cree no permite que nadie más que tu pueda verme o sentir mi presencia. —le dio una sonrisa.

—Te fuiste ayer a tu época, ¿Por qué volviste tan rápido? —comenzó a caminar.

—Tampoco tenía intenciones de regresar tan rápido —le siguió el paso —pero sentí la necesidad. —el yôkai la miró de soslayo. —Tuve un sueño, ni siquiera estoy segura si fue un sueño o no —se tocó la mejilla y recordó la calidez que había en ella cuando despertó.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que acá encontrarás la respuesta? — se apoyó en la raíz de un árbol con su característica elegancia.

—La voz que me habló dijo que debía destruir a Naraku y cambiar mi destino. —omitió lo demás y más que nada que él había aparecido en su sueño. — ¡Ah! —gritó con frustración. — Además no dormí más de 6 horas —se quejó.

—Ven —le indicó que se sentara a su lado, ella obedeció de inmediato. —deja de quejarte, humana y duerme. —

—Eh, está bien. — Su rostro no podía ser más rojo, pensó que no podría dormir al estar en compañía del demonio, pero rápidamente cayó dormida en el hombro de Sesshômaru.

**Sueño**

—Kagome— una voz suave le llamaba desde lejos.

— ¿Eres tú otra vez? —preguntó a la voz.

—debes cambiar tu destino, sino uno de los dos deberá morir, sigue tu corazón pequeña. —La voz femenina y dulce se acercó más a donde ella estaba.

—No entiendo lo que tratas de decirme— Kagome comenzó a sentir la presencia. —pero sé que eres un espíritu. —afirmó.

—Destruye a Naraku, _**purifica la perla de Shikon **_y cambia el destino de tu amado. — una luz resplandeciente le hizo cerrar sus ojos por instinto y cuando los abrió se encontró con el rostro de su acompañante muy cerca del suyo.

**Fin del sueño.**

—Humana, estuviste muy inquieta. —se levantó y ofreció su mano para ayudar a la joven.

—Creo que no podré dormir hasta descifrar este sueño —tomó la mano del daiyôkai y se levantó con facilidad. —

{…}

—Kagome-san, ¡volvió! —Rin se arrojó a los brazos de la muchacha que inmediatamente respondió el abrazo.

—Es bueno verte, te traje un regalo —hurgueteó en su pequeña mochila hasta que encontró los crayones y un pequeño cuaderno. —Toma, lo traje de mi mundo.

—Sesshômaru-sama, ¿fue a buscar a esta mujer? —preguntó temiendo por su vida y apretando firmemente el báculo entre sus manos.

—Sí, espero que no te hayas dormido, sino sabes que te mataré, Jaken —le atemorizó su amo.

—Por supuesto que no me dormí, amo —comenzó a reír nervioso.

—No mienta señor Jaken, si yo no hubiera permanecido despierto ese ogro se hubiera llevado a Rin —acusó el exterminador.

— ¡Niño del mal! —le reclamó el yôkai sapo, pero eso no lo salvó de recibir una piedra voladora en su cabeza.

Kagome soltó una risita ante la escena.

— ¡¿De qué te ríes, humana?! —gritó y saltó el pequeño yôkai.

—No es humana, es Ka-go-me —moduló exageradamente su nombre.

— ¡Te llamo como quiero, humana! —se cruzó de brazos con mirada indiferente.

—Está bien, entonces yo te llamaré "cosa verde" — dio por finalizada la discusión cuando dejó al pequeño demonio hablando solo.

— ¿No cree que fue algo ruda con él, Kagome-san? —preguntó con algo de lastima la pequeña que dibujaba a Jaken con sus nuevos crayones.

—No— negó —la próxima vez lo pisaré como a un insecto. —se cruzó de brazos causando la risa de su pequeña compañera.

—No debe pasar mucho tiempo con Sesshômaru-sama, sino terminará amenazando de muerte al pobre Jaken-sama igual que él. —ambas rieron—

—Rin —la voz firme y tajante del inuyôkai las sacó a ambas de sus pensamientos. —Ve a recoger algo de fruta con Jaken, Kohaku, tú también. —

— ¡Sí señor! — corrieron ambos hacia el pequeño demonio y lo comenzaron a arrastrar hacia los árboles frutales.

—Mujer, hueles diferente, algo cambió en ti. —dijo mirando el horizonte.

—No me siento diferente— respondió ella jugando con una pequeña flor blanca.

—Eres tan despistada que no has notado que has estado purificando este lugar, por eso mande a Jaken lejos, sino lo purificarás por completo. —se burló él.

— ¿Por qué no te hace nada a ti? —preguntó con curiosidad mirándolo.

El demonio giró su rostro hacia ella y tomo una de sus manos entre sus garras. El rostro de la azabache se sonrojo notoriamente, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando sintió el poder que emanaba de ella y alejó su mano rápidamente.

—Si te toco te purifico. —afirmó con asombro, el yôkai asintió.

—Necesitas controlar ese poder, mañana comenzarás tu entrenamiento nuevamente. —comenzó a alejarse, ella observo hipnotizada como su cabello se mecía con el viento.

— ¡¿Qué?! —reaccionó, él se detuvo. — ¡Después de tus entrenamientos apenas puedo moverme! —le reclamó.

—Dije que no te tendría compasión…—guardo silencio unos segundos —Kagome— siguió caminando —.

[…]

— ¡Maldición! —gritó el hanyô de haori rojo con su amada sobre su espalda. —El rastro de Naraku desapareció por completo. —se detuvo en una aldea.

—Tampoco siento la presencia de la perla por aquí, sólo la del fragmento de Kohaku y los de Kôga. —informó la sacerdotisa.

— ¿Mi hermano está cerca? —preguntó con emoción la exterminadora.

—Entonces Kagome también lo está— murmuró para él mismo el pequeño kitsune y lentamente comenzó a escabullirse.

{…}

—Practicarás puntería —ordenó el yôkai.

La muchacha soltó una risa tímida, su puntería era pésima. — Está bien. —

—Dispara al centro de la "X" —hizo una gran "x" en un árbol con sus garras.

—Lo intentaré— susurró ella tensando la flecha, pero al soltar, no fue precisamente al árbol donde llegó esta, sino a la armadura de Sesshômaru.

—Rin, Kohaku, aléjense un poco. —los aludidos obedecieron. — ¡Tú no Jaken! —el sapo había tratado de escabullirse. —Mujer, necesitas más presión, Jaken será tu objetivo, si logras darle pasaremos a otra arma—

—Pero no quiero lastimar a ese renacuajo —respondió con nerviosismo.

—Adelante, Jaken quédate quieto —ordenó al ver como su subordinado temblaba como gelatina.

La muchacha intentó concentrarse y apuntar al demonio sapo, pero al soltar la flecha salió disparada en otra dirección cayendo cerca del árbol donde se encontraba la "x".

—Estás anclando mal la flecha, te demoras demasiado en fijar el blanco y desvías la flecha al bajar inmediatamente el arco. —habló el demonio con el ceño fruncido. —Jaken, puedes irte. —el aludido corrió a ponerse a salvo.

—No logro hacerlo correctamente. —se reprendió la muchacha. Dio un brinco cuando una fría mano se posó en su hombro.

—Relaja tu cuerpo —la otra mano la posiciono sobre la mano de la joven que sostenía la flecha. —Toca tu barbilla —la guío, pero para Kagome era más difícil concentrarse así. —Visualiza tu blanco —ella miró la "x" —Suelta —Ambos soltaron y la flecha dio en blanco.

— ¡Sí! — la muchacha brincó de felicidad y por impulso abrazo a su acompañante. Lo soltó de inmediato cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Yo…lo siento—

—Sigue practicando. —el demonio ignoró el suceso y desapareció en el bosque.

—Estúpido perro —susurró soltando una flecha que dio en el blanco.

— ¡Vaya, eres buena cuando te enfadas! —Rápidamente apuntó al lugar donde sentía la presencia, un árbol, detrás de este salió un yôkai.

Este tenía pelo azulado amarrado en una coleta alta y ojos grises, marcas en las mejillas iguales a las de Sesshômaru pero en azul. Usaba una armadura sobre su haori negro, en su cintura colgaba una espada. Bastante sensual, pensó Kagome.

— ¿Quién eres y qué quieres? — intentó no mostrarse nerviosa.

—Tranquila Kagome-sama, no te haré nada malo. —Sonrió, ella pudo ver la sinceridad tras sus palabras. —Además Sesshômaru me conoce y sabe que estoy aquí. —

—Ah…—la miko bajo el arco y le dio una sonrisa. —Ya que sabes mi nombre me gustaría saber el tuyo. —Intentó ser amable.

—Mi nombre es Junsei, soy un yôkai, pero imagino que eso ya lo sabes porque eres una miko— Comenzó a acercarse a la joven. —Mi hermana Nori me mandó a buscarla Kagome-sama. —

— ¿Qué haces aquí, idiota? — La voz seca de Sesshômaru la sacó de sus pensamientos, se giró encontrándose con el dueño de la voz a pocos centímetros de ella.

—Sigues siendo igual de impertinente. — se burló el demonio de cabello azul. —Aún estando con una hermosura como Kagome-sama sigues siendo igual de aguafiestas que siempre. —

—Maldición, Junsei, no sé para qué te incluí en esto. —Una hermosa y pequeña yôkai apareció de la nada dándole un golpe en la cabeza al aludido.

La yôkai aparentaba 8 años de edad. Cabello rojo como el fuego, pero ojos azules como el hielo, con marcas en su rostro al igual que su hermano. Usaba un kimono blanco con flores rojas y un obi azul, su mirada era gélida para ser tan pequeña y en su rostro mostraba enojo.

— ¡Deberías tener más respeto a tu hermano mayor, Nori! — comenzó a hacer un berrinche.

—Pero onii-chan, siempre arruinas mis planes —La menor solo lo miro con indiferencia y amenazó al mayor con una bola de fuego en sus manos.

—Sesshômaru —susurró llamando su atención, para luego hablarle al odio. — ¿Quién rayos son ellos? —Sus azules ojos desprendían curiosidad.

—Son hijos de un antiguo amigo de mi padre, lo que no sé es que demonios quieren. —Respondió él hablándole al oído a su acompañante, acción que provocó un sonrojo en la muchacha.

—Sé amable, ¿sí? —el peli-plata la fulmino con la mirada.

—Sesshômaru-sama —La pequeña hizo una reverencia al yôkai de mirada fría. —Espero perdone a mi hermano, usted sabe cómo es. —

—Nori, ¿Qué hacen por estos lados? —interrogó el demonio perro.

—Vinimos en busca de Kagome-sama, verá Sesshômaru-sama, el sello de la miko se debilitó considerablemente y ella debe entrenar— explicó la niña con madurez.

— ¿Qué saben sobre sus poderes? —Preguntó demandante, la miko solo le dio una mirada.

— ¡Feh! Si quieren saberlo pueden hospedarse en nuestra casa, está en la siguiente aldea. —Dijo el demonio mayor ante la mirada asesina de su pequeña hermana.

—Bien onii-chan, al fin aprendes a ser un hombre educado. —la chiquilla se elevó hasta quedar a la altura de su hermano y le dio golpecitos en la cabeza como a un perro.

—Humana, ve por Rin y Kohaku —ordenó el ambarino a lo que la azabache obedeció de inmediato.

A los 5 minutos volvieron la mujer y los dos niños, ¡Ah! También Jaken, pero bueno, nadie se acuerda de él.

Rin, Kohaku y Jaken subieron a Ah-Un, Nori llamó a su nekomata llamado Kuro, su pelaje era completamente negro, sus ojos rojos resaltaban. Sesshômaru se acercó a Kagome y paso su brazo por la cintura de la joven, luego de darle una mirada desafiante a Junsei que tenía intenciones de acercase a ella emprendió vuelo tras la pequeña pelirroja, Junsei solo se limitó a volar cerca de su hermana.

—Así que eres la sacerdotisa del alma de Midoriko-sama. —habló el peli-azul para eliminar la tensión del ambiente. Kagome recordó su sueño.

—Hai, Junsei-kun —asintió perdida en sus pensamientos.

"Destruye a Naraku, _purifica mi alma_ y cambia tu destino" "Destruye a Naraku, _purifica la perla de Shikon _y cambia el destino de tu amado"

—"Purifica mi alma, purifica la perla de Shikon" —susurró ignorando su alrededor, ambos yôkais la miraron sin entender, Nori que iba metros delante de ellos sonrió. — ¡Sesshômaru! —Lo nombro con emoción —La persona que me habla en mis sueños es Midoriko —El inuyôkai la miró.

— ¿Estás segura? — este alzo una ceja en señal de duda.

—Sí, ahora que recuerdo, era una esencia tan pura — Kagome giró el rostro hacia el demonio que la sostenía por la cintura y vio su expresión — ¡Hey! No dudes de mí, yôkai. —le reprendió, este se permitió sonreír levemente, dejando atónita a la sacerdotisa.

— ¡Onee-chan! —la pequeña se arrojó a los brazos de una yôkai que aparentaba 20 años al tocar tierra.

— ¡Nori! —La mayor la alzó en sus brazos. —Junsei te hizo enojar, ¿cierto? —la yôkai fulmino a su hermano con la mirada.

Cabello azul igual a su gemelo, solamente que ella lo llevaba suelto y este llegaba a sus caderas, los mismos ojos y marcas que su hermano, sus facciones eran finas, su piel nívea que parecía de porcelana. Usaba una yukata negra con flores rosas y un obi del mismo color, sin duda era hermosa.

—Kagome-sama puede entrar a nuestro hogar —Nori abrió la puerta de la gran cabaña dejando pasar a Kohaku, Rin, Jaken, Junsei y Kagome.

La joven del futuro se detuvo al no sentir la presencia del demonio blanco a su lado, iba a devolverse afuera cuando escuchó algo que nunca pensó que le molestaría.

—Es bueno verte de nuevo, Sesshômaru. —La yôkai peli-azul hizo una reverencia.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Minami— La mirada entre ambos duro más de lo que a Kagome le hubiera gustado, pero ¿Por qué se sentía así?

— ¡¿Entiendes ahora por qué no soporto a ese perrucho blanco?! —gritó jalándose la coleta azul.

—No, onii-chan, aun no entiendo que te molesta de que onee-chan hable con el joven Sesshômaru. —dijo la menor preparando té.

—Que seguramente Minami aún tiene sentimientos por ese idiota. —El yôkai de mirada gris caminó elegantemente hacia su habitación.

—Este imbécil nunca cambia —murmuró seriamente la pequeña pelirroja que junto a Rin conversaba amenamente en la cocina.

—Kagome- san, se ve algo angustiada— la voz de Kohaku la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kohaku-kun, no me sucede nada— mintió bien —pero dime Kagome-chan, por favor —le dio una sonrisa al exterminador.

—Kagome-sama —habló la pequeña yôkai— es hora de que le explique qué está pasando —la aludida asintió. —Rin, Kohaku, les pido por favor que vayan al jardín trasero y se lleven a…— guardó silencio unos segundos. —a esa cosa verde que acompaña a Sesshômaru-sama. —

— ¡Maldita mocosa! —gritó el demonio sapo quien era arrastrado por Kohaku.

—Bien —le entrego una taza con té. — primero aclararé quienes somos nosotros.

—Mi padre Kazuo fue general de las tierras del oeste, o sea que trabajo junto a Inu no Taisho, pero más que ser su subordinado era su amigo. Mi padre era un tigre que controlaba los poderes del hielo, se casó con una yôkai de su linaje, ella fue su primer amor y madre de sus gemelos, Tamiko. Ella era la madre de Junsei y Minami, pero lamentablemente falleció cuando ambos eran aún muy pequeños defendiéndolos. —se detuvo dándole un sorbo a su té, Kagome la escuchaba con atención. —Unos 1000 años después Kazuo seguía siendo el general de las tierras del oeste, pero ahora trabajaba con Sesshômaru. Todos los atardeceres mi padre caminaba por un bosque que había cerca de una aldea, recordando a su amada Tamiko, pero un día algo cambio su rutina. Un oni perseguía a una joven que recolectaba plantas medicinales, él con su corazón bondadoso la salvó. Su nombre era Hiyori, una sacerdotisa pero a la vez era una hanyô. La unión de una sacerdotisa poderosa con un yôkai tigre de fuego dio vida a Hiyori, mi madre. —

—Pero tú eres una yôkai completa —Kagome no entendía.

—Mi madre fortaleció su sangre con ayuda de la sacerdotisa Midoriko, ella la entrenó. Sus poderes espirituales complementadas con su sangre yôkai le dio la posibilidad de tener una hija yôkai, para que yo no sufriera las burlas que ella sufrió al no ser aceptaba por ninguna de las dos razas. —La miko inmediatamente recordó a Inuyasha. —Mi padre amó con locura a mi madre, a él no le importaba si ella le daba un hijo hanyô. Mis hermanos fueron amigos de infancia de Sesshômaru-sama, tienen casi la misma edad, en cambio yo solo tengo ocho años, ya que cuando mamá conoció a papá había pasado mucho desde la primera vez que Kazuo se había enamorado. A mamá la asesinaron unos bandidos cuando ella perdió sus poderes con la luna nueva, cuando yo tenía 2 años, papá se hizo cargo de mí hasta que decidió que Minami y Junsei me cuidarían, ya que mi poder es muy codiciado al ser una yôkai que controla hielo y fuego a pesar de ser elementos opuestos soy la única que puede usarlos juntos, además de mis poderes espirituales.

—Nori-chan, la de tus padres sí que es una historia de amor —la pequeña que antes mostraba una apariencia fría ahora sonreía con calidez.

—Sí, aún recuerdo un poco a mamá, era hermosa —una lagrima escapó de los ojos grises de la pequeña.

—Aún hay algo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo Midoriko-sama pudo entrenar a Hiyori-sama si está muerta? —

—Obaa-san* fue entrenada por Midoriko-sama, y enseñó a mamá a invocar a esta poderosa sacerdotisa, y eso es lo que yo haré para que puedas entrenar.

— ¡Eso es increíble! —dio un gritito de emoción que hizo reír a la pequeña.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber hasta ahora, Kagome-sama — la pequeña hizo una reverencia y salió a donde se encontraba Sesshômaru recostado en la raíz de un árbol.

—Sesshômaru —la azabache se acercó a él, este abrió los ojos fijando su mirada ambarina en la de la muchacha, lo notó, ella tenía la mirada apagada.

—Mujer, ¿te sucede algo? —preguntó al ver como ella se sentaba a su lado y escondía su mirada tras su flequillo.

—No me pasa nada — su voz la traiciono quebrándose en medio de la frase.

—Humana…—murmuró Sesshômaru cuando sintió que ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. Su respiración se detuvo cuando olió lágrimas. —Kagome, ¿estás llorando por el inútil de mi medio hermano? —intentó no sonar muy duro, sin dudarlo algo se quebró en el al verla tan frágil llorando en su hombro.

—No, él no tiene nada que ver. —Aclaró sin cambiar su posición.

— ¿Ese idiota de Junsei te hizo algo? —el rostro del demonio perro cambio a uno de odio cuando se imaginó al yôkai tigre tocando un solo pelo de la miko.

Ella negó con la cabeza. —Mis sentimientos…me traicionan, Sesshômaru. —murmuró levantando su cabeza y dejando ver esos ojos zafiros inundados en lágrimas.

* * *

onee-chan :hermana mayor

onii-chan: hermano mayor

obaa-san: abuela

espero les haya gustado :)


	5. Capítulo cinco: Confesiones inesperadas

Ojalá les guste este capítulo, gracias por las reviews:)

* * *

_¿Por qué siento esto en mi pecho? Es el mismo sentimiento que tuve cuando vi a Inuyasha junto a Kikyô abrazados la primera vez, acaso ¿estoy celosa de Minami? ¿Tengo sentimientos por Sesshômaru?_ —pensó mirando un punto fijo en el pasto donde se encontraban sentados. Una presencia la sacó de sus pensamientos, se alejó de Sesshômaru y volvió a entrar a la casa.

—Sesshômaru —Una alegre peli-azul se posicionó frente al yôkai— preparé tu habitación, ven, te la mostraré —él solo asintió y la siguió.

{…}

La sacerdotisa del futuro yacía sentada en el suave pasto del jardín trasero del lugar, era de noche y había comenzado a lloviznar. Su cabello comenzó a pegarse a su cara y su uniforme también, ya no lloraba pero si vagaba en sus pensamientos.

—Kagome-sama —una pequeña pelirroja se acercó a ella.

—Solo dime Kagome-chan —corrigió mirando la luna, que para su mala suerte estaba en su fase de luna creciente.

—Si usted me lo permite, Kagome-chan —habló con timidez—ha comenzado a llover y puede enfermar, le aconsejo que se dé un baño y se vaya a dormir— La yôkai sonrió ante la mirada cálida que le dio la sacerdotisa.

—Claro, Nori-chan —acaricio con ternura la cabeza de la pequeña.

—La llevaré a su habitación, Rin compartirá habitación conmigo y Kohaku con mi onii-chan. —explicó.

—Ya veo —respondió la azabache pensando en donde estaría el demonio que la atormentaba en estos momentos. Se levantó y siguió a la pequeña.

—Kagome-chan, esta es su habitación, la tina está preparada para usted y en su cama hay una yukata para que duerma, en el armario hay vestimenta de la que puede disponer mientras permanezca aquí y tranquila —la azabache miró a la pelirroja —Sesshômaru-sama no está con mi onee-chan. —soltó una risita traviesa y salió de la habitación.

Era una habitación amplia de paredes blancas con un cama con sabanas moradas, un armario color caoba y un tocador. El baño en la izquierda y hacia la derecha se habría un gran ventanal que daba paso a un balcón.

Dio un suspiro, _¿tan obvia soy? _Suspiro mientras se deshacía de su uniforme dejándolo en un canasto y entraba a las tibias aguas perfumadas de la tina, luego de media hora sumergida en el agua y en sus pensamientos decidió salirse. Enrolló su níveo y delgado cuerpo en una toalla blanca y la amarró en su pecho, con otra comenzó a secar su cabello mientras salía del baño. Dejo caer la toalla con la que secaba sus hebras azabaches y tomó la yukata en sus manos. Levantó su vista al ventanal que daba al balcón y pudo distinguir quien se encontraba allí._ ¿Por qué no sentí su presencia? _Se cuestionó mientras a paso lento se acercaba al ventanal.

—Yôkai — llamó su atención, este la miró de soslayo. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —intento no mostrar debilidad ante él, por alguna razón se sentía molesta con el demonio.

—Quería saber si te encontrabas bien, mujer —el peli-plata volvió su vista a la luna.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se disponía a darse la vuelta cuando una mano con filosas garras la sujetó del cuello, ella rápidamente llevo la mano a donde había hecho la amarra para que su toalla no cayera.

— ¿No crees que he sido bastante considerado contigo? — comenzó a caminar haciéndola retroceder, hasta que una pared toco la espalda desnuda de la joven.

—Sesshômaru— habló entre cortado, él había apretado más su agarre, con una mirada indignada por parte de él, la soltó. —Déjame tranquila —escupió las palabras con rabia mientras llevaba su mano libre a su cuello.

El ambarino la miro intensamente unos segundos, ella estaba enfadada. Acercó sus labios al oído de la muchacha y susurró — ¿Estás segura de que quieres que te deje tranquila, Kagome? — el cuerpo de la miko se estremeció.

—Sí —respondió secamente, pero sus mejillas la delataban, estaba claramente sonrojada, cosa que hizo sonreír levemente al demonio. Intentó escapar, pero él lo evito apoyando su único brazo en la pared, impidiendo que ella tuviera escapatoria.

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario, miko — ella abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando el posiciono su mano sobre la de ella que mantenía firme en la amarra de la toalla.

— ¡No sé qué estás jugando, Sesshômaru, pero conmigo no conseguirás nada! —se removió intentando huir de su captor, pero este pego su cuerpo al de ella bruscamente.

Azul contra dorado era la batalla que se libraba entre la mirada de ambos, Kagome se encontraba atónita mientras Sesshômaru no dejaba de pensar sus instintos se le estaba yendo de las manos y él no podría hacer nada.

¿_Acaso piensa besarme?_ Pensó la azabache con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Sus rostros estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus alientos se mezclaran, solo centímetros separaban sus labios, ambos ya no tenían control de lo que hacían, hasta que un sonido los hizo salir a ambos del momento mágico que se había creado.

—Kagome-sama — Una voz masculina resonó del otro lado de la puerta. — ¿Puedo pasar? —

_Maldito Junsei, interrumpiendo este momento tan… ¿Qué carajo estás pensando, Sesshômaru_? —Pensó alejándose lentamente de la mujer que aún lo miraba sorprendida, volvió al balcón donde todo había iniciado.

—Un momento —respondió ella buscando en su mochila su ropa interior y sabiendo que el demonio que se encontraba en su habitación no era pervertido como para verla desnuda se vistió a la velocidad de la luz. —Pasa —indicó con voz suave cuando abrió la puerta.

—Nori me comentó que estabas algo intranquila así que te preparé té verde —el oji-gris dejó la bandeja sobre el tocador de la joven.

—No debiste molestarte, Junsei-kun. —la chica se sonrojo ante el gesto del demonio.

— ¿Te diste un baño? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí —afirmo mientras peinaba su cabello con sus dedos.

— ¡Vaya! Me sorprende la confianza que tienes con ese imbécil como para que él esté acá mientras te vistes. —la azabache se sonrojo violentamente.

—No te metas en lo que no te incumbe —habló el ambarino pasando por el lado de ambos. —Descansa, humana. —salió de la habitación dejando a una Kagome sorprendida y a un Junsei con una mueca de desagrado en su cara.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien tan desagradable como él? — la azabache suspiró.

—A mí no me desagrada, Junsei-kun, de hecho él me ha ayudado muchas veces —aclaró dándole una sonrisa a su acompañante.

—Si tú lo dices —se rascó la nuca— solo espero que no sufras, después de todo Sesshômaru tiene historia con mi hermana Minami. —pronunció antes de dejar a la joven sola y con más abrumada que antes. Insultó a la nada mientras se acomodaba entre las sábanas y se disponía a dormir.

**En la habitación del Lord del oeste.**

El demonio de cabello plateado miraba la luna perdidamente a través de la ventana, ¿Qué era eso que sentía y no lo dejaba tranquilo? Ah, sí: Culpa. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por cómo había tratado a la humana, aunque ella siempre hacia o decía cosas que lo molestaba mucho más, no sabía porque no había podido controlar su enojo, desquitándose con ella.

Si bien esperaba a la muchacha en su habitación con la intención de averiguar qué era lo que le sucedía, se le había pasado la mano, y mucho.

_¿Debería disculparme? _Se preguntaba a sí mismo, pero inmediatamente eliminaba esa opción de su mente, después de todo él era el Lord de las tierras del Oeste, no debería ni si quiera permitir que la humana de su hermano viajara con él, pero algo en su cabeza, quizá su bestia interior, le decía que tenía que proteger a la sacerdotisa que lo sacaba de sus casillas.

—Padre, después de todo, creo que si heredé el rasgo más extraño de ti. —Susurró a la luna.

* * *

— ¡Kagome-san! —la pequeña Rin entró corriendo a la habitación de la azabache que terminaba recién de amarrar su obi a su cintura.

—Kagome-chan —corrigió, la pequeña asintió. —Buenos días Rin-chan, ¿dormiste bien? —Comenzó a cepillar su cabello, la pequeña se situó a su lado.

—Sí, muy bien ¿y usted? — una sonrisa imborrable estaba pintada en la cara de la pequeña.

—Bien —mintió con la sonrisa más falsa que pudo esbozar.

—No se enfade con Sesshômaru sama —Pidió la jovencita con un puchero en su cara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —La azabache detuvo su quehacer.

—Sólo lo sé — cubrió a su compañera de juegos, Nori.

—Intentaré no hacerlo —respondió con resignación haciendo que Rin saliera saltando de felicidad hacia el pasillo.

—Muy bien, Kagome —habló mientras se miraba en el espejo —Desde hoy solo viajas con ese estúpido yôkai para destruir a Naraku —se intentó convencer mentalmente y luego abandonó su habitación.

—Buenos días, Kagome-chan— El peli-azul besó la mejilla de la joven provocando el sonrojo de esta.

—Buenos días, Junsei-kun, Minami-san —saludó amablemente para luego disponerse a salir al jardín.

—Si buscas a tonto-sama salió antes del amanecer. —escupió el yôkai con un toque de burla en su voz.

—No es de mi incumbencia lo que haga o deje de hacer. —respondió tajante y continuó su camino.

— ¡Vaya! Si ayer se veía que estaban muy amigos cuando entre a su habitación, Kagome-chan — volvió a burlarse pero esta vez la miko la ignoró. La hermosa yôkai, gruñó.

—Rin-chan, ¿Dónde está Nori-chan? —preguntó a la pequeña que se dedicaba a hacer corona de flores.

—No lo sé, Kagome-chan —respondió dándole una sonrisa.

—Ven Rin-chan, te peinaré —la pequeña obedeció llevando varias flores con ella.

—Kagome-chan, ¿Qué pasa entre esa yôkai y Sesshômaru- sama —su inocencia enterneció a la mayor.

—Al parecer tienen su historia, pero no me interesa inmiscuirme en el pasado de Sesshômaru. —comentó mientras colocaba algunas flores entre las hebras azabaches de la pequeña.

—No quiero que él se enamore de ella, no me agrada —negó con su cabeza.

—Pues si él es feliz con ella, lo mejor sería dejarlos, ¿no crees? —habló, dando por terminaba la trenza de la pequeña,

— ¡No! —Se giró a la mayor — ¡Si Sesshômaru-sama se enamora me gustaría que fuera alguien como usted! —

Kagome sonrió a la pequeña acariciando su cabeza, Rin quería a Sesshômaru como si este fuera su padre, y también lo celaba como una hija haría.

—Eso no pasará, Rin, bien sabes que Sesshômaru no le agradan los humanos, aparte de ti obviamente, pero lo mejor será que cambiemos de tema, Sesshômaru se acerca a toda velocidad. —La pequeña azabache asintió y volvió a su pasatiempo de hacer coronas. Kagome solo camino hasta la raíz de un árbol y se sentó mirando el paisaje.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la naturaleza a su alrededor, una paz tranquilizadora se apoderaba de ella, hasta que un aura bastante conocido se acercaba cada vez más al lugar donde se encontraba sentada, esta se detuvo frente a ella.

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, Sesshômaru? — intentó sonar amable.

—Ten —ordenó él con su voz grave y profunda, ella abrió los ojos viendo lo que él tenía en sus manos, lo tomo entre las suyas incrédula.

— ¿Un arco? — Su poder comenzaba a emanar hacia el arco. Este tenía finamente talladas unas flores en su madera que se notaba su calidad, en algunas partes había diamantes incrustados y la cuerda era de un color dorado, su porte era casi el mismo que el arco del monte Azusa.

—Este arco concentra todo tu poder espiritual ayudándote a que la flecha sea mucho más potente y veloz, su poder solo reacciona contigo. —respondió él, comenzando a alejarse.

—Espera —Kagome le sujetó de la manga del haori, él solo la miro de soslayo. —Gomennasai*, por lo de anoche, sé que mi carácter es algo fuerte y me cuesta un poco controlarlo, pero intentaré no faltarte el respeto ni meterme en tus asuntos. —le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Tienes un carácter de los mil demonios, mujer —comenzó a alejarse nuevamente. —Pero eso hace que seas decidida y capaz de sacrificar todo por los que te importan, tienes mi respeto, Kagome. —

Rin y Kohaku que conversaban amenamente sobre el campo floreado ahora miraban con ojos de plato y mandíbula desencajada al demonio que entraba a la casa, Rin se levantó y corrió hacia la azabache que aún no salía de su asombro.

—Kagome-chan —la llamó intentando hacerla reaccionar, la aludida la miro. —Sesshômaru-sama le trajo un obsequio —abrazo a la mayor que correspondió de inmediato. Kohaku sonreía desde lejos.

—Sí, fue algo que no me esperé de Sesshômaru —sonrió. ¿_Será su forma de disculparse por lo de anoche? _

— ¡Kagome-chan! —la voz de Nori la sacó de sus pensamientos. — ¡Mañana deberá comenzar su entrenamiento con Midoriko-sama!

—Explícame como será eso —ambas se sentaron en una banca cercana.

—Abriré un portal a otra dimensión con esta perla —sacó una perla del interior de su kimono. — usted deberá atravesarlo y comenzar su entrenamiento allí, la una desventaja de esto es que durará dos años. — murmuró en voz baja lo último.

— ¡¿Dos años?! —la sacerdotisa pegó el grito en el cielo.

—Es su decisión, si no quiere hacerlo nadie puede obligarla. —la pequeña sonrió con calidez.

—Hn, se nota que no es más que una egoísta, ¿en serio esa es la sacerdotisa de Shikon? —La peli-azul se encontraba apoyada cerca de Kagome.

—No seas irrespetuosa, onee-chan, Kagome-sama siempre ha tomado la decisión correcta y sus poderes sobrepasan lo imaginable. —defendió la yôkai de pelo rojo.

—Hn, no resistirá un entrenamiento tan intenso. —comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la cabaña pero de repente su cuerpo se paralizó.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablar así de mí? — Kagome mantenía los dedos índice y del corazón de su mano derecha arriba, paralizando el cuerpo de su contrincante.

— ¡Estúpida, suéltame! —gritó desesperada sin poder moverse.

—Kagome —Una voz grave los hizo a todos llevar la atención a él. — Detente —ordenó el Inu.

La azabache lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, suspiró y deshizo el conjuro, no quería problemas innecesarios con el jefe de su grupo.

— ¡Sesshômaru, gracias! —La yôkai tigre se abrazó al demonio blanco que permanecía inexpresivo mirando a la sacerdotisa.

—No quiero que le hagas nada a la miko —la peli-azul lo miró incrédula.

— ¿Vas a defenderla? —gritó apuntándola, él yôkai asintió.

—Es parte de mi grupo, es mi deber protegerla —Se acercó a Kagome. —Además ella podría haberte purificado en un segundo si así lo quisiera. —con agarre firme tomó el brazo de la azabache —Ven. —

—Sí —obedeció caminando tras él, dejando con la palabra en la boca a la joven yôkai, mientras su hermano reía y la menor la reprendía.

Lejos de oídos ajenos iniciaron su conversación.

—Evita discusiones y peleas con Minami, ella tiene un temperamento fuerte. —

— ¡Vaya, está muy comunicativo hoy, Lord Sesshômaru! —se mofó ella con molestia.

—Humana, compórtate como una mujer adulta —pidió dándole una mirada que la congeló, pero no, eso no la detendría, estaba molesta y se lo haría saber.

— ¿Cómo una adulta, dices? ¿Pues qué crees? ¡Tengo diecisiete años, aún soy una adolescente! —le gritó, Sesshômaru se giró enfurecido.

— ¡Sí! Y una muy berrinchuda, caprichosa, inmadura y malhumorada adolescente—Le gritó de vuelta sorprendiendo a la miko.

— ¡Estás molesto por que ataqué a tu novia! — El inuyôkai la miró desentendido, ¿novia? Esa era una palabra del vocabulario humano, pero claramente se estaba refiriendo a que Minami era su pareja.

— ¡Basta! —ordenó, la joven se limitó a darle la espalda y cruzarse de brazos. —Acabas dejar en evidencia todos los adjetivos con los que te describí recién, eres una inmadura, humana. — finalizó caminando de vuelta a la cabaña.

— ¡Eres igual o peor que Inuyasha! —Al daiyôkai le dolió la comparación. — ¡Me voy! —sus pasos se dirigían al camino contrario al que debía tomar para llegar a la cabaña, pero una mano tomó la suya y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo.

—No vuelvas a compararme con Inuyasha, yo no te dejaría por un antiguo amor —confesó, sorprendiendo a la joven que casi se desmaya por la declaración. Soltó a la azabache y caminó de vuelta a la cabaña, dejándola sola.

* * *

Gomennasai*:disculpa, perdón.


	6. Capítulo seis: Complicaciones

¡Hola! Que bueno que les guste mi fic. ¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Aquí un capítulo y también un aviso:

En dos días entro a clases y no podré actualizar tan seguido como durante mis vacaciones.

Espero comprendan y no me dejen por la demora.

¡Los quiero!

_Romi_

* * *

_¿Qué fue eso? _Se preguntaba Kagome con una sonrisa en su rostro, estaba feliz, pero eso significaba que tenía sentimientos hacia Sesshômaru. _Pero el admitió que ella es un antiguo amor. Debo hablar con Nori y averiguar sobre eso. _Corrió emocionada buscando la presencia de Nori.

—Kagome-chan, ¿sucedió algo? —la pelirroja se sonrió al igual que su hermano, la peli-azul solo la miro con desprecio.

— ¿Podemos hablar a solas? —la yôkai tigre asintió con duda y comenzó a caminar hacia un claro. Kagome puso un campo de energía para que odios ajenos no escucharan los que hablarían.

—Sé que no tengo porque inmiscuirme en esto, pero, ¿me contarías qué relación tiene Sesshômaru y tu hermana? —pidió con las manos juntas frente a su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

— ¡Sabia que estabas interesada en el Lord Sesshômaru! —saltó con emoción la peli-roja. —Bien, como ya sabes, mis hermanos y Sesshômaru-sama se conocen desde la infancia, pero mi hermano no se llevaba tan bien con él como lo hacía mi hermana. Al crecer ambos su relación de amistad se fortaleció a tal punto que Sesshômaru-sama quiso dar el paso a comprometerse con Minami, ella aceptó, pero al tiempo mi hermana comenzó a cambiar siendo más controladora con él y con las tierras del oeste al ser la futura Lady, eso hería el orgullo de él, aun así nunca se alejó de ella. Hace seis años, se dedicó solamente a la búsqueda de Tessaiga y rompió el compromiso con mi hermana. —Suspiró —Minami sufrió muchísimo por eso, esa es la razón por la cual mi onii-chan odia tanto a mi señor, pero estoy convencida de que Sesshômaru-sama rompió el compromiso por la seguridad de mi onee-chan y en el camino de su búsqueda al parecer obtuvo nuevas prioridades como la pequeña Rin y usted. —

—Entonces ellos fueron novios —habló en un murmullo. — ¿se amaban? —preguntó sin pelos en la lengua.

—No lo creo, siempre he pensado que lo de ellos no resultó por su amistad. — _o por lo controladora y arrogante que resultó ser Minami. _Pensó la menor.

—Creo que es todo lo que necesito saber —finiquitó la azabache, la pequeña afirmó. —Volvamos —dijo disolviendo su campo de energía.

— ¡Kagome-chan! — la voz suave y grave del tigre peli-azul la sacó de sus pensamientos. —Deje varias vestimentas en tu cama para que tu entrenamiento sea cómodo. —

—Gracias Junsei-kun —asintió, pero su atención estaba puesta en el yôkai peli-plata que se encontraba conversando con su antigua prometida. Caminó hacia Rin que estaba con Kohaku bebiendo té.

—Kagome-san, mañana se irá, la extrañaré mucho —la pequeña azabache se abrazó a la pequeña cintura de la mayor.

—No te preocupes Rin, dos años pasarán rápido —respondió a su abrazo. Luego dirigió su mirada al joven exterminador. —Kohaku, debes cuidar a Rin y cuidar tu fragmento, eres la esperanza de purificar la perla. —se sintió culpable al poner tanta responsabilidad en manos de un joven de apenas tiene 13 años.

—Claro que sí, Kagome-chan, protegeré con mi vida a Rin. —el joven se mostró valiente pero no pudo esconder el miedo de la sacerdotisa.

—Kohaku —puso su mano en el hombro de él. —Te prometo que cuando sepa usar mejor mis poderes haré lo mismo que hice con el cuerpo de Kikyô, por eso quiero que cuides tu fragmento. —Él asintió. —Bien, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya a descansar. —Miró de soslayo al Inu que tenía la vista fija en ella. —Buenas noches. —

{…}

Después de aclarar algunas cosas a Minami, como que no quería que insultara ni peleara con Kagome, se libró de ella y caminó hasta la habitación de la sacerdotisa con la necesidad de hablarle. Caminó con su elegancia y seriedad hacia el interior de la habitación, ubicándose en el balcón, supuso que ella se estaba dando un baño.

Kagome sintió la presencia de Sesshômaru. Gracias a Kami-sama que había llevado con ella al baño la yukata con la que dormiría. Caminó hacia su cama y dejo la toalla con la que secaba su cabello. Dirigió su vista al balcón y pudo verlo, al igual que la noche anterior él se encontraba perdidamente mirando la luna, sin su armadura ni sus espadas. _Se ve hermoso iluminado por la luna_, pensó acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

—Tienes el cabello húmedo, agarrarás un resfrío. — su voz firme, era una orden para que entrara en la habitación.

—Entra conmigo — ¿Desde cuándo podía leerlo? Suspiró y caminó tras ella. — ¿Vendrás por mi dentro de dos años? — él asintió. — ¿Podrías hacerme un favor mientras yo esté lejos?

— ¿Qué quieres, mujer? — ella sonrió y se sentó en el cama.

—Cuida a Kohaku, no hay nadie que pueda hacerlo mejor que tú —él volvió a asentir, pero esta vez se sentó en el cama junto a ella.

— ¿A que le tienes miedo? —preguntó, podía oler claramente su temor.

—A estar lejos sin tener a alguien en quien apoyarme. —se sinceró, sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín.

—Hn —respondió él. Ella le temía a soledad al igual que lo hacia él, pero nunca admitiría su temor de la forma que ella lo hacía.

—Inconscientemente me he apoyado en ti, Sesshômaru — ¿Qué estaba diciendo? Quizá el alejamiento con Inuyasha la tenía más sentimental de lo normal. Sí, debía ser eso.

_Y yo en ti, _quiso decir el demonio blanco, pero se contuvo. Volvió a dirigir su mirada a la luna, ella lo imitó.

—Deberías descansar, miko. —su voz sonó suave. Apoyo su cabeza en el respaldo de madera tallada de la cama.

—Deberías quedarte aquí, conmigo —susurró la azabache quien se había apoyado lentamente en el pecho del yôkai recostado.

Iba a protestar pero sus sentidos se inundaron de un aura tranquilizadora y pura saliente del cuerpo de su acompañante, ella estaba dormida. Suspiró y apagó la vela que se encontraba en la mesita de luz. Arropó a la joven que yacía profundamente dormida y volvió su mirada a su diosa, la Luna. Dudaba mucho que conciliara el sueño, pero velaría por el de ella.

**Sueño**

Recordaba el calor de Sesshomaru a su lado confortándola, pero este se había ido, solo podía sentir un escalofrío recorrerle su espalda. Una risa conocida para ella hacia que el silencio se rompiera. _Naraku, _pensó. Solo oscuridad a su alrededor, se sentía sola.

—Él ya no está contigo, Kagome —unos ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad. Iba a gritarle cuando descubrió que su voz no salía de su garganta. _¿Él? ¿Habla de Inuyasha? _— Uno te deja por su antiguo amor y el otro porque no eres más que una humana. —volvió a reír, esta vez pudo ver con claridad el rostro del malo.

_¿Habla de Sesshômaru? ¿Él se fue? _Comenzó a impacientarse al no poder purificar a su enemigo, este comenzó a reír más fuerte.

—Está con Minami, ¿Por qué creíste que podrías permanecer a su lado? ¿Crees que no te está usando como lo hizo Inuyasha? —Las lágrimas mojaban su cara, no quería llorar, pero aun así lo hacía. —Mátalos, ódialos, solo te están haciendo daño, mata a Inuyasha y a Sesshômaru. —ella negó fuertemente con su cabeza. Jamás podría lastimarlos a voluntad.

Una imagen apareció frente a sus ojos. A él, alejándose junto a la hermosa yôkai. Comprendía el mensaje, ella nunca seria competencia para ella, y él nunca dirigiría su mirada a ella de la forma que ella deseaba. Un tentáculo atravesó su pecho haciéndola solar un gemido. Él la miró de soslayo y continuó su camino.

**Fin del sueño.**

La mujer que dormía a su lado se encontraba demasiado inquieta, sentía una presencia maligna pero no podía identificar de dónde provenía. Volvió a abrir sus ojos cuando el olor a lágrimas y un sollozo reprimido inundaron sus sentidos. Comenzó a moverla, pero las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus ojos aun cerrados. Se levantó bruscamente de la cama al caer en cuenta lo que sucedía. Escuchó un gemido de dolor salir de los labios de la azabache y al instante tenía a la muchacha abrazada a su cintura pidiéndole que no se marchara.

—Tranquilízate, miko —ordenó pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella y alzándola hasta que quedara a su altura.

—No te vayas —pidió con un hilo de voz, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del yôkai, manteniendo aun sus ojos cerrados.

—Kagome, necesito que te calmes, la presencia de Naraku inunda todo el lugar. —intentó hacerla razonar.

—Está aquí —abrió sus obres zafiro y vio que estaban rodeados de telarañas, incluyendo sus cuerpos. —intentó corromper mis sentimientos para sembrar más oscuridad en la perla —

—Rin y Kohaku deben estar en peligro. —Soltó a la joven que inmediatamente corrió a tomar su arco y carcaj. _El fragmento de Kohaku._

Corrieron a la habitación que Junsei compartía con Kohaku y el yôkai dormía plácidamente mientras uno de los tentáculos de Naraku intentaba profanar el fragmento de un dormido joven castaño.

— ¡Kohaku! —la sacerdotisa se acercó al exterminador que sudaba y se removía inquieto en su cama, purificó el tentáculo con su mano y abrazó al joven, eliminando así la oscuridad del fragmento.

—Kagome-chan —tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, ese malnacido de naraku había hecho recordar su pasado.

—estás a salvo, Kohaku-kun. —disparó una flecha hacia la marioneta haciéndola desaparecer, se giró a su acompañante que daba de patadas al aun durmiente Junsei. —Sesshômaru, lo más probable es que Naraku intente corromper los sentimientos puros de Rin. —Sin más los cinco –sí, las patadas de nuestro Lord despertaron al bello durmiente y Jaken también había llegado a la escena- se dirigieron a la habitación de Nori y Rin.

—Todo parece estar bien —comentó Kohaku al ver a ambas jóvenes dormidas.

—No —negó la azabache y disparó una flecha a la nada, haciendo que el indicio de que Naraku aún no se marchaba quedara a la vista de todos. —Las telarañas aún están aquí. ¡Kohaku, aléjate de ellas! —Jaken corrió a esconderse tras las piernas de su amo bonito.

—Junsei, saca a Nori de aquí —el aludido obedeció inmediatamente cargando a su hermanita que comenzaba a despertar. —Miko, estas telarañas están cargadas de mucho miasma, no las toques. —

—Lo sé, pero debemos hacer algo rápido, el cuerpo de Rin está siendo contaminado de veneno—formó un sello con sus manos y recitó un conjuro. —Apresúrate, saca a Rin de aquí, su cuerpo está siendo purificado. —él asintió, la joven lo siguió con paso débil.

—Kagome-chan, ¿se encuentra bien? —su rostro lucia preocupado.

—No te preocupes Kohaku-kun —tranquilizó ella mientras volvía a recitar otro conjuro purificando toda presencia de Naraku en el pequeño palacio.

— ¡Maldición que mierda pasa aquí! —una yôkai peli-azul salía enfurecida de su habitación al quedarse sin oxígeno por la purificación. — ¿Qué carajo hace esta sacerdotisa? —

—Kagome-chan, ¿Qué son esas marcas violáceas que tiene en su cuerpo? —una adormilada Rin hizo mirar a todos hacia la sacerdotisa.

—Humana, ¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó el Inu sin dejar su máscara de frialdad.

—Yo…traspasé todo el miasma que Rin recibió a mi cuerpo para purificarlo, pero, no puedo hacerlo — habló entre cortado mientras se arrodillaba. Se desvaneció cuando el yôkai la alzó al estilo nupcial.

—Eres un idiota, tonto-sama, ¿Cómo dejaste que ella hiciera algo tan riesgoso como eso? —reclamó el demonio tigre.

— ¡Basta onii-chan! —silenció la pequeña. —Lo mejor será que intente purificar el veneno —caminó tras Sesshômaru que se dirigía a la habitación donde hace menos de media hora permanecían ambos descansando.

Tres arduas horas de trabajo tuvo la pequeña de ocho años purificando el cuerpo de la sacerdotisa de shikon, pedía con todas sus fuerzas a Kami y a Midoriko-sama que la ayudaran para que a la joven no se le fuera la vida.

—No puedo hacer más que esto, Sesshômaru-sama —se acercó al Lord.

— ¿Por qué no pudo purificarlo por su cuenta? —tenía dudas y pensaba que la inteligente y audaz jovencita las aclararía.

—Este miasma era hecho especial para Kagome-chan, Naraku planeó una serie de eventos. Él sabía que Kagome-chan traspasaría el miasma a su cuerpo si de eso dependía salvar la vida de Rin. — Explicó —Mí hipótesis es que el miasma fue creado por el mismo que mantiene sellado el poder de la miko. —

—Aún quedan marcas de miasma en su cuerpo— observó sus brazos y piernas.

—Sí, pero está estable, ese miasma será capaz de purificarlo hasta inconscientemente. —suspiró cansada. —Tiene una fiebre muy alta, debe tener frio —intentó dar un empujoncito a su amiga y a su señor. Sesshômaru se acercó a la cama de la sacerdotisa y se recostó junto a ella, dándole su calor corporal. —Los dejaré solos —una sonrisa traviesa surcó el rostro de la pequeña tigre y se alejó volviendo a su típica seriedad.

—Nori, cuando cumplas los diez años serás estratega de mis tropas. —la pequeña asintió con emoción.

{…}

Rin dormia nuevamente pero esta vez junto a Kohaku, Jaken velaba sus sueños. Junsei y Minami bebían té en la cocina.

—Maldita humana, para mí que ella planeó todo esto para quedar como la heroína salvando a la chiquilla que viaja con Sesshômaru. —los celos le salían por los poros.

—No seas idiota. Kagome es capaz de dar la vida por esa pequeña, su alma es demasiado pura. —sonrió ante la valentía de la joven.

— ¡Bah, lo dices porque estás enamorado de esa! —golpeó la cabeza de su hermano. Ambos se giraron cuando oyeron los pasos de su hermana menor bajar por la escalera.

— ¿y Kagome/Sesshômaru? —preguntaron Junsei y Minami respectivamente.

—Kagome recuperándose lentamente y el joven Sesshômaru velando por su seguridad, aunque yo diría que está abrigándola, ya que está recostado con ella en su cama. —soltó una risa cuando escucho maldecir a su hermana. —él se preocupa mucho por ella. —suspiró ilusionada porque ella fuera la futura Lady del oeste.

* * *

Un dolor horrible le atravesaba la sien, sentía que la sangre que corría por sus venas ardía. Comenzó a moverse pero un brazo fuerte lo impedía. Sin abrir los ojos soltó un epíteto nada digno de una dama y se dio por vencida recostándose nuevamente. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con una imagen que nunca creyó que vería.

Sesshômaru recostado a su lado, con su brazo sobre el cuerpo de ella.

—Esto es abuso de poder —la mano suavemente se alejó de su cintura.

—Eres una escandalosa —respondió el daiyôkai sin abrir los ojos, su voz sonó grave y sensual para la joven.

—Gracias —soltó una risita y entró a darse un baño.

Observó su reflejo en el agua de la tina, sus brazos aún tenían manchas y algunas también alcanzaron su cuello. Suspiró con rabia y se adentró en la fría agua. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a purificar el miasma que todavía permanecía en su cuerpo. No dejaba de pensar en cuál sería el propósito de Naraku con hacer eso. Cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla y salió del pequeño cuarto de baño. Nori se encontraba en su espera.

—Kagome-chan, supongo que tienes claro que el propósito de Naraku fue completamente hacia ti. — la azabache asintió. — ¿tienes alguna hipótesis? —

—La presencia contaminada de la perla se encontraba en el miasma. —cubrió su cuerpo con un kimono negro con flores plateadas. —Eso significa que la naturaleza maligna de la perla de Shikon intenta sellar por completo mis poderes, por eso Naraku quería que el miasma se filtrara en mi cuerpo. — amarró su obi rojo a su cintura, finalizando la conversación.

—Sesshômaru-sama la espera en su habitación. —informó la pequeña yôkai, dejando sola a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome suspiró mientras tomaba su cabello en una cola baja amarrado con una cinta plateada, se sentía más cansada de lo normal y algunas manchas no habían desaparecido por completo. Caminó lentamente hacia la habitación del Inu.

— ¿Para qué me llamabas? —Entró a la habitación del demonio pero no lo veía por ningún lado. Sintió su yôki en el baño.

—Hay cosas que debo preguntarte —habló él saliendo del baño solo con su hakama puesto.

—Supongo que es sobre Naraku —él asintió.

— ¿Qué crees que pretende? — caminó hasta quedar frente a la sacerdotisa que tenía la mirada perdida en el suelo.

—Pretende muchas cosas. Entre ellas acabar con el linaje Taisho y conmigo —el yôkai la observó sin expresión alguna, ella continuo. —Debes preguntarte como lo sé. Verás, anoche tuve una pesadilla, donde él me decía que matara a Inuyasha y a ti.

— ¿Por qué piensas que quiere acabar con mi linaje? — La azabache lo miró a los ojos.

—Simple, Inuyasha y tú lo han dejado en rodajas por separado, ¿te imaginas lo que harían juntos? —el inu gruñó. — Además Inuyasha le quitó lo que él quería, a Kikyô.

—Yo puedo destruir a ese bastardo solo. —volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez se alejó.

—Está bien, está bien— suspiró ella. —Dime algo Sesshômaru —el aludido se giró hacia ella. — ¿Aún mis poderes purifican el lugar? —Comenzó a sentir como ardían sus venas.

—Me temo que no, miko. —Deslizó el kimono de la joven por sus hombros dejando ver parte de su nívea piel. En ella había manchas aún. — ¿Aún no purificas el resto de miasma? —

—Yo…no puedo hacerlo —una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla. —Ni siquiera he podido hacer un campo de energía a mí alrededor. —él abrió sus orbes doradas más de lo normal. — Mis poderes están sellados y mi cuerpo infectado de miasma. —acomodó su kimono y salió de la habitación dejando a un yôkai bastante desconcertado.

Caminó buscando a la pequeña Nori, hasta que la encontró en la cocina preparando el desayuno.

—Nori-chan, al permanecer mis poderes sellados casi por completo Midoriko-sama puede ayudarme? —La desesperación fue notable en su voz.

—Claro que sí, Kagome-chan. —la pequeña notó los ojos apagados de su acompañante. —No te preocupes, Kagome-chan, abriré el portal al atardecer, todo estará bien. —

—Gracias, Nori-chan —caminó hacia el jardín de flores y se sentó entre ellas.

_Si apareciera un yôkai en este momento sería mi fin_, suspiró mirando el cielo, sin saber que un yôkai peli-plata velaba por su seguridad desde su habitación.

— ¡Kagome-chan! —Rin y Kohaku llegaron donde ella.

—Konnochi wa*, Rin-chan, Kohaku-kun —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Gracias por salvarme anoche, Kagome-chan —agradeció la pequeña dándole un abrazo.

—Por nada, saben que mientras esté a mi alcance haré todo lo posible por salvar vidas, en especial si se trata de ustedes. —acaricio el cabello de la pequeña. —Necesito que entregues una carta al grupo de Inuyasha cuando los vean. —sacó un sobre de su kimono y lo puso en las manos pequeñas. —Kohaku-kun, en el tiempo que yo esté lejos Kikyô purificará tu fragmento. —el aludido asintió. —Rin, entregarás el arco del monte Azusa a Kikyô. —

— ¡Claro! —sonrió a la mayor.

—Chicos, entren a la casa, se acerca una presencia maligna —ordenó Kagome poniéndose de pie.

—Es solo un Oni* —informó posicionándose a su lado.

—Lo sé, Sesshômaru, pero no puedo defenderlos, por eso hice que se pusieran a salvo. —corrió su mirada hacia el cielo.

—Hn— Saltó elegantemente y con su látigo de energía cortó al yôkai por la mitad. Caminó de vuelta y se sentó en el jardín de flores y se apoyó en un árbol de sakura, la azabache lo imitó.

—Nadie debe saber mi paradero durante estos dos años, debemos evitarlo —él asintió. —Mis amigos lo sabrán y obviamente mi familia. —Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante.

—Debes estar tranquila, lograrás debilitar el sello —acarició el cabello de la joven.

—Gracias —suspiró. —Sesshômaru, debes tener cuidado con los Lords de los otros puntos cardinales, estoy casi segura de que alguno se aliará con Naraku para destruirte. —

—No permitiré eso —pasó su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

Ambos permanecían con los ojos cerrados en un silencio completamente cómodo. Kagome dormía tranquilamente en el pecho del inu y él mantenía su brazo abrazando la pequeña cintura de la azabache. Rin y Kohaku sonreían ante la escena que tenían frente a sus ojos, Jaken maldecia a la humana y lloraba por su amo bonito. Junsei y Minami miraban con odio a Sesshômaru y Kagome respectivamente mientras la pequeña Nori suspiraba con emoción.

—Kagome, despierta —ordenó con voz firme al ver como ella cerraba los ojos con fuerza y respiraba con dificultad. —Miko, despierta —la movió levemente.

—Sesshômaru— murmuró abriendo los ojos lentamente, viendo que estaba por atardecer.

—Debes comer algo antes de irte —se puso de pie ayudando también a ella.

—Mm —respondió en afirmación. Dicho esto ambos caminaron al interior de la gran cabaña.

—Kagome-chan —La pequeña tora* dejó un tazón de arroz en la mesa y diferentes tipos de carne. —Debes comer, tu mochila está lista, llevarás algunos kimonos y un traje de entrenamiento que te preparé, en una hora te vas. —

La azabache se entristeció al tener que irse por dos años, pero una mano con marcas se situó en su hombro en señal de apoyo. La peli-azul hirvió en celos y subió enojada a su habitación.

{…}

—Maldición, me siento tan cansada —bufó mientras abrochaba su falda verde.

—Es por causa del miasma —respondió inexpresivamente el Inu* desde el balcón.

—Lo sé, lo sé —suspiró colgando su enorme mochila amarilla en su espalda, pero el peso se alivió cuando el peli-plata se la quitó.

—No olvides tu arco —salió de la habitación seguido de la joven.

—Kagome-chan, te esperaremos — dijo el yôkai tigre abrazando a la miko.

—Sayonara*, Kagome-chan —dijeron al unísono la pequeña y el taijiya*. Rin golpeó levemente al pequeño yôkai para que dijera algo.

—Buena suerte, humana —dijo de mala gana, recibiendo un piedrazo "volador".

—Arigato gozaimasu* —sonrió a todos los presentes, pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando fijo su vista en la del demonio blanco. No sabía cómo debía despedirse de él, o si siquiera debería hacerlo.

—Miko, vendré por ti— ella asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro y lo hizo…

Rodeo el cuerpo fuerte del demonio abrazándolo, este abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa, pero se permitió sonreír y rodeo el cuerpo de la joven miko con su único brazo.

—Te prometo que cuando regrese destruiré a ese miserable de Naraku —gritó entrando en el portal que la pequeña pelirroja mantenía abierto con la perla. — ¡Sayonara*! —agitó su mano con energía y desapareció dentro de la luz azul-verdosa.

* * *

[*]

Konnochi wa: Buenos días

Arigatô gozaimasu: Muchas gracias

Sayonara: Adiós

Tora: tigre

Inu: perro

Taijiya: exterminador/a

yôki: Poder demoníaco.

oni: ogro


	7. Capítulo siete

Espero les gusten y me dejen algunas reviews

* * *

—Kagome —la azabache aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados por la brillante luz del portal. —Puedes abrir los ojos. —

—Midoriko-sama— saludó la joven con una reverencia.

— ¡Oh no! Sin formalidades — la sacerdotisa mayor movió la mano en señal de desinterés. —Ahora, te informaré sobre lo que haremos aquí. Tienes una fuerza espiritual muy grande, pero gran parte de tus poderes están sellados por la presencia maligna de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, Magatsuhi. A base de meditación y entrenamiento físico haremos que este sello se debilite considerablemente, para luego pasar a la materialización de tu energía espiritual, sellos, conjuros, plantas medicinales, poderes curativos y cosas que aprenderás durante tu estadía aquí. — Entregó un pergamino con los horarios —Ahora será mejor que vayas a descansar pues mañana comenzarás y créeme que será muy exigente. — Ambas sonrieron.

—Arigatô Midoriko-san, con permiso. —Kagome se internó en el templo y una de las puertas decía su nombre. Entró y quedó maravillada con esta, paredes blancas, un futón de un color verde suave, un armario y un tocador. Abrió la siguiente puerta y se encontró con unas aguas termales personales para ella. Vació su mochila acomodando todas las cosas en su lugar ya que la estadía seria larga. Con una cómoda yukata se cobijó entre las sabanas y se durmió esperando que fuera un gran siguiente día.

—Kagome-chan —una suave voz se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta. —

—Pasa, Midoriko-san —terminó de amarrar su cabello en una cola alta.

—Bien, después de tu desayuno te esperaré con tu arco y flechas. — la azabache asintió siguiéndola.

—Marcaré estos blancos para que entrenes el arte del arco, no es necesario que lo cargues de poder espiritual. — La joven intentaba familiarizarse un poco con el arco, aunque no podía dejar de pensar en la persona que se lo había obsequiado. —Bien, puedes empezar. —Arrojó seis flechas dando en todos los blancos con una rapidez increíble.

—Este arco es increíble —dijo en un murmullo.

—Tienes buena postura y técnica. ¿Alguien te instruyó? —preguntó analizando el arco.

—Sí, un daiyôkai. —respondió ella sonrojándose levemente.

—Nori-chan comentó algo sobre eso, ¿es el yôkai con el que viajas? —la azabache asintió. — Pues tuviste un muy buen entrenador. —Felicitó.

—Sesshômaru me ayudó bastante en debilitar el sello. —

—Al parecer tienes un excelente manejo de esta arma. Pasaremos al uso de la katana. —le tendió una.

Kagome no alcanzó a tomar la espada porque un dolor fuerte en su pecho la dejo sin respiración por un momento, cayó de rodillas con sus manos sobre estas. Midoriko removió su kimono para encontrar que el miasma se había expandido.

—Escucha, pequeña, si dentro de tres meses no logras debilitar el sello y eliminar el miasma de tu cuerpo, este acabará con tu vida. —Informó, comenzando a purificar el veneno, la joven comenzó a reponerse —Ve a descansar, continuaremos en la tarde. —

{…}

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que Kagome se marchó?! —gritó desaforadamente el hanyô.

—Inuyasha, la carta explica claramente las razones por la cual ella ha tomado la decisión. —explicó sabiamente el hôshi*.

— ¡No ventiles tanto el tema, ella pide discreción! —La taijiya golpeó con su hiraikotsu la cabeza del medio-demonio.

—Debes ir a la época de Kagome-sama y avisarle a su familia —habló el hôshi.

—Kikyô-sama, Kagome-chan me pidió que le entregara el arco del monte Azusa —habló la pequeña Rin.

—Arigatô —agradeció con una sonrisa. Continuó purificando el fragmento de Kohaku.

—La miko sufrió una serie de eventos que han sellado casi por completo sus poderes —la voz imponente de Sesshômaru se oyó en el lugar, todos miraron hacia esa dirección. —Por eso es esencial que esta información se mantenga solo entre nosotros y no llegue oídos a Naraku. —todos asintieron.

— ¿Escuchaste Inuyasha? —Gritó el pequeño kitsune —Lo mejor será que no se hable más del tema para no perjudicar a Kagome. —

—Inuyasha, que lastima me das —se burló el yôkai blanco sin dejar su inexpresividad. —Un niño pequeño es más sensato y maduro que tú. — Comenzó a alejarse, seguido por Jaken y Ah-un.

— ¡Adios! —la pequeña corrió tras el demonio.

— ¡Arigatô, Kikyô-sama, aneue*! —gritó el taijiya despidiéndose del grupo de Inuyasha.

—Al parecer Sesshômaru-sama cuida mucho de Kagome —murmuró con una sonrisa de ternura mirando a su pareja.

—No seas tonta Kikyô, ese imbécil es incapaz de sentir preocupación o de cuidar de alguien. —tomó la mano de su compañera y siguieron su camino.

{…}

—Kagome-chan, ya has pasado un año y cinco meses aquí, ¿extrañas a alguien en particular? — Ambas mujeres se encontraban sentadas en el pasto practicando materialización.

—Sí, extraño a mis amigos, a mi pequeño Shippô y a Rin —respondió nostálgica.

— ¿No extrañas al heredero de Inu No Taisho? —sonrió cálidamente a la joven que se sonrojó.

—Creo que sí. —suspiró.

—Durante los siete meses que nos quedan te enseñaré lo más importante, a parte del nuevo poder que descubrimos en ti. —La joven abrió los ojos emocionada.

— ¿Me enseñarás los tipos de flechas? — la mayor asintió.

—Ahora concéntrate en tu materialización porque esa flecha está algo deforme. —Bromearon.

{…}

—Ha ocurrido bastante durante el tiempo que Kagome-sama lleva fuera —reflexionó el hôshi.

—SÍ, nunca pensé que nos uniríamos al grupo de Sesshômaru-sama —suspiró la castaña.

—Es un buen alfa para nuestro grupo, hasta Inuyasha parece llevarse mejor con él. — ambos asintieron.

—Además comenzó a entrenar a Shippô que ahora no requiere de nosotros para defenderse de demonios menores. — comentó también la sacerdotisa del pasado.

—Sí —el hôshi soltó una risa traviesa deslizando su mano maldita por la parte baja de la joven Sango.

— ¡No haga cosas raras! —le bofeteó, dejando una marca en la cara del libidinoso.

—Ay Miroku-sama, ¿Cuándo aprenderás? —se adelantó caminando ahora al lado de Inuyasha, dejando solo al monje.

— ¡Oye Sesshômaru! ¿A dónde vamos? —gritó a su medio hermano quien iba un poco más adelante que él.

—Mañana se cumplen los dos años de entrenamiento de la miko, pasaremos la noche en el palacio de los hijos del general de las tierras del oeste para esperar su regreso. —respondió con seriedad.

— ¡Shippô-kun, mañana vuelve Kagome-chan! —saltó emocionada abrazando a su compañero.

—Shippô ha madurado bastante —murmuró Sango a su enamorado.

—Sí, Rin-chan ya cuenta con doce años, Shippô con nueve y Kohaku ya es todo un adolescente de quince años. —recordó el monje.

—Sí, pero mi hermano aun no puede vivir tranquilo, Naraku no lo permitirá mientras tenga a Kohaku en su poder gracias al fragmento. —habló con tristeza.

—No te preocupes, Sango-chan, Kagome cambiará eso cuando regrese. —animó la sacerdotisa que iba en la espalda de Inuyasha.

— ¡Rin-chan! —una voz infantil sacó a todos de su mundo, viendo como una pequeña niña de pelo rojo fuego estrechaba entre sus brazos a Rin. —Sesshômaru-sama —se inclinó ante el demonio.

—Nori —paso su mano por las hebras de la yôkai tora, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Tonto-sama —una voz masculina provenía desde un alto árbol. —

—Inuyasha —llamó a su medio hermano ignorando por completo al peli-azul, el aludido se acercó. —Ellos son hijos del general, mano derecha de nuestro padre, Nori y Jusei—los presentó.

—Hola Inuyasha-sama —saludó la pequeña inclinándose.

—No es necesario formalidades conmigo. —respondió este con una sonrisa.

—Lo mejor será que su grupo descanse en nuestra casa, seguidme. —caminó elegantemente unos pasos atrás de su hermano.

— ¡Sesshômaru! —saludó la peli-azul.

—Minami, él es Inuyasha, mi medio hermano —gruñó tras decirlo. —y su grupo. —

—Konnochi wa* —saludó amablemente, cosa que sorprendió a su pequeña hermana.

—Onne-chan, ¿podrías preparar té para nuestros invitados? —Esta asintió— Yo los llevaré a sus respectivas habitaciones para que se pongan cómodos. Todos siguieron a la joven tora por las escaleras.

—Es una linda casa —murmuró el kitsune.

—Bien, las mujeres pueden dormir en esta habitación, los hombres disponen de la que está dos puertas más allá. —Todos asintieron y entraron a sus habitaciones.

—Sesshômaru-sama, usted y su grupo dispone del mismo orden que tuvo hace dos años. —finalizó el "tour" con una inclinación.

**Con las chicas**

Ambas mujeres disfrutaban tranquilamente de las aguas termales privadas, en un silencio completamente cómodo. La taijiya y la miko no congeniaron muy bien cuando comenzaron a viajar juntas, pues Sango creía que estaban remplazando a su amiga. Pero cuando no le quedó otra que intentar llevarse con la joven notaron que tenían cosas en común y se agradaban mutuamente. Su confianza creció hasta el punto de bañarse juntas en las aguas termales.

Sango notó la mirada opaca de su compañera.

—Kikyô-san, ¿algo te preocupa? —

—Sí, estoy algo insegura con la llegada de Kagome —suspiró. —Si bien ella dijo que se haría a un lado para que fuera feliz con Inuyasha, no puedo negar ni ignorar que él estaba algo indeciso entre ella y yo. ¿Qué crees tú? —

—Yo creo que Inuyasha quiere a Kagome, pero no de la forma que te quiere a ti. Después de todo su amor a traspasado hasta la barrera del tiempo. Kagome siempre supo que el vínculo que ustedes tenían era innegable, pero aun así ella permanecía al lado de Inuyasha. —Suspiró saliéndose de las aguas. —Aún no entiendo la razón por la cual se dio por vencida. —

—Tampoco yo —Kikyô imitó a su acompañante. —Desde que la conocí note inmediatamente que la resignación no era algo que ella conociera. — Ambas salieron vestidas con una yukata para dormir.

—Creo tener una teoría— Abrió los ojos cuando recordó lo que su amiga le había dicho antes de dejar el grupo. —Puede que Sesshômaru-sama sea la causa por la cual Kagome se alejó de Inuyasha.

— ¡Lo sabía! —gritó emocionada la encarnación de la sacerdotisa.

**Con los chicos**

—Un hanyô, un kitsune y un hôshi disfrutaban de sus termas privadas. Los tres estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, hasta que el monje rompió el silencio.

—Inuyasha, ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que mañana llega Kagome-sama? —

—Si soy sincero, extrañé mucho su presencia —se sumergió un poco más ante la mirada picara de su amigo.

—No seas tonto, Inuyasha, tú te decidiste por Kikyô-san, no ilusiones a Kagome otra vez. —Reclamó el pequeño.

—Shippô tiene razón —sentenció Miroku.

— ¡Ya déjenme en paz! —gritó saliéndose del agua y caminando a la habitación.

Shippô y Miroku suspiraron eliminando la tensión y se sumergieron relajadamente en las tibias aguas.

* * *

—Kagome, es la hora. —La azabache asintió. — ¿Estás lista? —

—Te voy a extrañar, Midoriko-san —reverenció a su maestra.

—Tranquila —acarició su cabello. —Apareceré en tus sueños, como siempre —

—Gracias por todo, me has enseñado mucho— Ambas mujeres se abrazaron.

—Sayonara, Kagome. —Agitó su mano despidiendo a su alumna.

La sacerdotisa con su mochila en su espalda, el arco en su mano, luego de un suspiro atravesó el portal.

* * *

Aneue*: hermana mayor.

Hôshi*: monje.

Taijiya: exterminadora.

Tora: tigre.

Hanyô:medio demonio.

Yôkai: demonio.

Konnochi wa: Buenos días.

Sayonara: Adiós

Arigatô: gracias.


	8. Capítulo ocho

_Capítulo ocho. _

Un grupo muy peculiar, Dos Inu (yôkai y hanyô), una miko, dos hermanos taijiya, un hôshi, una neko, un kitsune, una niña humana, un sapo, los gemelos tora y su hermanita menor se encontraban en el jardín esperando la llegada de la joven sacerdotisa que los había dejado hace ya dos años.

—Estoy algo ansioso —murmuró el kitsune.

—También yo, Shippô. —Suspiró la pequeña azabache.

Nori abrió el portal y a los diez segundos de intensa espera para todos, algo comenzó a emerger de la resplandeciente luz.

— ¡Wow! —fue la expresión de todos, menos del frió demonio que guardo silencio, pero no pudo ocultar su rostro de sorpresa. Podía sentir como el reiki* de la miko inundaba todo el lugar.

Su cabello se encontraba amarrado con dos palillos negros con detalles en plateado, su piel lucia blanca como la nieve, sus negras pestañas hacían resaltar su mirada azul que ahora era más seria. Sus finos labios rosa natural formaban una sonrisa. El kimono negro con bordes plateados e interior rojo sangre le llegaba hasta la rodilla por la parte de adelante, siendo más largo atrás mostrando sus largas piernas y su cadera más ancha, sus hombros estaban a la vista y su cintura notoriamente más pequeña era rodeada por un obi ancho del mismo color del interior de la vestimenta. Sus pies cubiertos por una especie de botas anchas color negro.

—Kagome-chan—la primera en reaccionar fue la exterminadora que corrió a abrazar a su amiga, haciéndola soltar todo lo que traía en sus manos. — Por Kami, ¡estás hermosa!

—También tú, Sango-chan —respondió a su abrazo. —Amigos —susurró cuando vio a todos los presentes con una sonrisa en la cara.

— ¡Kagome-chan! —El kitsune y la niña corrieron a abrazarla.

—Los extrañe muchísimo. —caminó elegantemente hacia su antiguo grupo.

—Hôshi, Kikyô —inclinó levemente su cabeza. —Inuyasha —lo observó con cariño.

— ¡Kagome! —vociferó el hanyô abrazando a su amiga. — ¡Feh, estás cambiada! —

—Al parecer tú no, Inuyasha —respondió el acto de cariño.

Saludó a los tora, a algunos con más afecto que a otros, obviamente, al taijiya y también al yôkai sapo. Observó a su alrededor y la persona que buscaba no se encontraba.

_Estoy segura de haberlo visto aquí. _Pensó mientras todos conversaban amenamente en el interior del palacio bebiendo té. Se levantó con su arco en mano.

—Sango-chan, saldré un momento. —susurró al oído de su amiga.

—Yo les digo si preguntan —respondió la castaña. Dicho esto se dispuso a abandonar en lugar.

Caminó lentamente por el jardín de flores, no sentía la presencia del individuo que buscaba. Suspiró y lanzó una maldición al aire. Comenzó a expandir su reiki para que él supiera que lo estaba buscando, a los segundos después comenzó a sentir un hormigueo en su piel. Él había extendido su yôki* para guiarla hacia donde estaba. Se internó en el bosque hasta llegar a un claro donde la luz de la luna llena iluminaba los diferentes tipos de flores. Se apoyó de pie en el tronco de un árbol de Sakura de dónde provenía la presencia. _¿Cuándo tardaría en aparecer? _Sonrió tras su pensamiento.

— ¿Te tomarías la molestia de bajar? —habló ella con los ojos cerrados. Volvió a abrirlos y se encontró con la persona que buscaba.

— ¿Qué quieres? — Inexpresivo como siempre.

— ¿Qué forma de saludar es esa? —Se burló —Creo recordar perfectamente que dijiste que vendrías por mi Sesshômaru. —él la congelo con la mirada.

—Y lo hice —comenzó a acercar a la joven.

—Al parecer después de escapar te arrepentiste y volviste. — volvió a burlarse, el peli-plata suspiró.

— ¿Intentas provocarme, humana? — Colocó ambos brazos en el tronco del árbol, dejando sin escapatoria a la mujer.

—No, solo te extrañé. —respondió sin perder su rostro serio y calmo.

— ¿Qué tal estuvo tu entrenamiento? — Se alejó quedando a unos metros de ella.

—Intenso, en especial los primeros tres meses —el alzó una ceja, incitándola a continuar. — Si no eliminaba el miasma de mi cuerpo durante esos meses, me corrompería completamente acabando conmigo. —explicó.

—Sin embargo lo hiciste, pero tus poderes aún siguen sellados —inquirió el inuyôkai.

—Es imposible eliminarlo por completo si aún existe la esfera de los cuatro espíritus. —Suspiró ella, su mirada se dirigió a la cintura del demonio. —Al parecer pasaron muchas cosas en mi ausencia, tienes una espada nueva y ambos brazos. —sonrió.

—Esta espada se encontraba en mi interior, apareció cuando finalmente me desligue del deseo de obtener a tetsusaiga*. —

—Finalmente has superado a tu padre, ¿no? —este asintió. Kagome tomó una flecha de su carcaj y lo tensó en el arco, apuntó al pecho de Sesshômaru, este alzó una ceja. La azabache soltó y la flecha se rodeó de su reiki. A centímetros de tocar el pecho de su acompañante la flecha desapareció, apareciendo nuevamente deatrás del Inu, dándole al espía que los observaba.

—Un saimyôshô*— la azabache asintió. —Volvamos, estás en peligro acá. —

—No es necesaria su preocupación, Lord Sesshômaru —se mofó caminando delante de él, pero un jalón en su mano la atrajo hacia algo suave.

—Prefiero protegerte —los fuertes brazos rodeaban el frágil cuerpo de la miko, que no podía evitar el sonrojo, correspondió el abrazo del Inuyôkai.

—Eso es romántico, ¿no? —dijeron Nori y Rin al mismo tiempo.

—Silencio, nos descubrirán. —ordenó el kitsune.

—Sesshômaru-sama nos matará si sabe que los estamos espiando. —Informó el taijiya. Los cuatros se escondían en un gran arbusto en la oscuridad del bosque.

— ¡Vienen hacia acá! —anunció la humana.

—Corran —dijo Shippô en un murmullo, todos comenzaron a escabullirse.

{…}

—Es hora de que te pongas al día— habló la exterminadora, sentándose en un cojín frente a ambas sacerdotisas.

—Bien, comiencen. —

—Viajamos con el grupo de Sesshômaru-sama hace más o menos un año y medio, reconoció a Rin como princesa del oeste frente a los otros puntos cardinales, Shippô está bajo su entrenamiento, Kagura murió en manos de su creador y no recuerdo nada más, el hôshi destruyo a Hakudoshi, Naraku absorbió a Moryomaru junto al infante, y no recuerdo nada más. —Finalizó la Sango.

— ¿"Nada más"? Ocurrieron bastantes cosas en mi ausencia —suspiró, luego dirigió su mirada a Kikyô. — ¿Cómo va todo con Inuyasha? —

—Bien, cuando Naraku desaparezca haremos formal nuestra relación —informó la miko del pasado.

—Qué bueno, al fin pueden estar juntos —se alegró y bebió de su té. Sus acompañantes se miraron con complicidad.

— ¿Y cómo va todo con Sesshômaru-sama? —La azabache comenzó a toser desesperadamente.

— ¿Qué están insinuando? —se quejó con un toque infantil en su voz.

—No has cambiado tanto, Kagome-chan —ella se sonrojó.

—Sólo nos llevamos bien. —intentó convencer, pero ni ella lo creyó. —No es bueno hablar de esto, nos escuchará.

—Está bien, pero no has negado que no pasa nada entre ustedes —finalizó la sacerdotisa caminando hacia su cama.

—Buenas noches —dijeron las tres al unísono cobijándose entre las sábanas, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

_ ..._

—Así que volvió — una risa macabra salió de la boca del sujeto de ojos rojos.

—Hicimos un trato, Naraku, desapareces a esa zorra y yo me quedo con Sesshômaru —ordenó desapareciéndose del lugar.

_Ni sueñes que lo dejaré vivo, Minami, _pensó con una sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro.

—Byakuya, mañana pondré en marcha mi plan, sabes que hacer —ordenó.

Recién amanecía y la azabache se encontraba meditando fuera del palacio, con un kimono blanco con flores rosa, su pelo estaba completamente tomado por dos palillos. Salió de su estado de meditación cuando sintió una presencia tras ella.

—Buenos días Junsei-kun —se puso de pie, el aludido salió de su escondite.

—Kagome-chan, has cambiado bastante, estás hermosa —ella se sonrojó.

—Arigatô, pero te aseguro que no he cambiado mucho. —sonrió.

—Aunque dudo que seas más fuerte que yo. —alardeo provocando a la miko.

—Probémoslo —materializó una katana y apuntó a su contrincante. —Sin poderes, ¿entendido? —aclaró, sabía que podía purificarlo.

—Me estás subestimando, pero está bien. —desenvaino su katana e imitó a la joven.

Ambos comenzaron a atacar velozmente, cosa que sorprendió al yôkai, ninguno parecía querer perder, pero Kagome rápidamente encontró una abertura en la defensa de su amigo y lo derribo apuntando su cuello con su katana.

—Gané —se burló.

Un Inuyôkai los observaba desde la ventana de su habitación, sorprendido también de la velocidad de la muchacha. Estaba casi seguro que en un momento de esa batalla el olor de la sangre de la miko había cambiado. _Imposible, _pensó cerrando las cortinas.

Kagome contaba amenamente al tora todo lo que había vivido en su entrenamiento, cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse.

—Se acerca una presencia —anunció el peli-azul.

—Siento la presencia de la esfera. —se dispuso a ir en busca de sus amigos pero estos venían saliendo por la puerta.

— ¡Feh, siento el olor del bastardo de Naraku! —farfulló Inuyasha con tetsusaiga desenvainada.

—No te precipites, la presencia de la perla también está presente. —Kagome levantó la voz.

—Rin, Kohaku, Shippô —llamó Nori. —quédense conmigo, los protegeré.

—Yo ayudaré —se negó el exterminador.

— ¡Kohaku, no dejaré que te arriesgues! —gritó su hermana.

— ¡aneue! — fue interrumpido por una potente voz.

—Kohaku, te quedas aquí, es una orden. —Habló el demonio perro. —También tú, Jaken. —

—Dos presencias se acercan a una velocidad increíble hacia acá —informó el yôkai tora.

—Son extensiones de Naraku, ¡Kaze no kizu*! —atacó, talando casi todos los arboles del bosque, tras la nube de humo aparecieron dos yôkai.

Una yôkai de cabello negro corto, ojos rojos como la sangre, tenía una katana en el obi de su kimono blanco con verde. A su lado un yôkai de cabello negro amarrado en una cola, ojos color violeta, traje negro, armadura amarilla y obi verde,

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —gruñó él hanyô.

—Soy Yami y él es mi hermano Jaku —sonrió arrogante. —Tú debes ser Inuyasha, ¡que lastima que deba matarte pues eres bastante guapo! —la pelinegra esquivó una flecha sagrada proveniente de la enojada Kikyô. — ¡Vaya, son bastante guapos todos! —

—Basta, ¡Bakusaiga! —atacó pero la rapidez de ambas extensiones sorprendió a todos.

—Tú debes ser Sesshômaru, Miroku y Junsei, no sabría elegir a uno solo de ustedes —se mordió el labio.

— ¡Hiraikotsu! —lanzó su boomerang pero este no cumplió su cometido.

— ¡Kongôsôha*! —

— ¡Kazana*! —

Todos luchaban, Inuyasha y Kikyô con una marioneta de Naraku, Miroku y Sango con Jaku, Sesshômaru con Yami y Kagome con Junsei a la horda de yôkai que Naraku siempre mandaba.

—Acércate a mi Junsei, purificaré el lugar. — con una bola de energía hizo desaparecer a los demonios.

Cuando su alrededor quedó despejado pudo ver lo que estaba pasando con sus amigos. Inuyasha sostenía a Kikyô inconsciente en sus brazos, Sango y Miroku peleaban entre ellos mientras Juko los observaba sentado en la rama de un árbol, Sesshômaru se encontraba de frente sin moverse ante la hermosa yôkai.

—Junsei, ayuda ayuda a Sango-chan y Miroku-sama — el tora corrió hacia la extensión de Naraku. Ella caminó hacia Sesshômaru. —¿Qué te sucede? —sus ojos carecían de luz.

—Idiota, está así por mi belleza —alardeó, apuntó a Sesshômaru con su espada y de esta comenzó a emanar una energía maligna.

— ¡Cállate, zorra! —Se quitó ambos palillos de su cabello dejando que ver el verdadero largo de este y arrojó uno en dirección a la yôkai y el otro hacia su hermano. Yumi soltó inmediatamente su espada al sentir como el palillo incrustado en su brazo la purificaba. Kagome inmediatamente purificó el arma, Sesshômaru volvió en sí.

— ¡Jaku! —gritó al ver como el lanzamiento de la sacerdotisa había dado justo en el cuello de su hermano. Voló hacia él y lo tomo en sus brazos. — ¡Perra, mira lo que le hiciste, volveré por ti! —se escapó en una nube de miasma.

—Kagome-sama, eso fue increíble. —felicitó el monje.

— ¿Están todos bien? —se acercó a Kikyô. —Tranquilo Inuyasha, curaré su herida inmediatamente. —de sus manos salió una luz que se dirigió al cuerpo de la amada de su amigo, esta recuperó la conciencia.

—Esas extensiones son muy poderosas —informó Sango. —Tienen una capacidad mental increíble.

—Sí, volvamos —caminó rápidamente dejando a sus amigos atrás —Baboso —murmuró para si al recordar como Sesshômaru miraba a la hermosa yôkai.

{…}

Se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación con una ligera yukata de dormir y su húmedo cabello suelto. Suspiró dejando fluir la tensión y rabia que tenía. Sabía que esa mujer había controlado la mente de Sesshômaru, pero ¡Por Kami, es un daiyôkai sumamente poderoso y dejo controlar su mente por ser débil a los encantos de una mujer! _Después de todo sigue siendo un hombre._ Apretó el puño y elevó su reiki.

—Si sigues elevando tu reiki matarás a alguno de tus amigos. —Una voz fría habló a su espalda.

—Al único que intento matar es a ti. —respondió ella con calma sin voltearse, no mostraría sus sentimientos frente a él.

—Yo debería matarte por lo que dijiste allá en el bosque. —se acercó quedando a un metro de su espalda.

—Sólo dije la verdad. — Se giró, mirándolo a los ojos. —Eres lo que eres Sesshômaru, un perro baboso incapaz de contener sus más bajos instintos por una mujerzuela como esa. —levantó la voz y caminó hacia la habitación, pero en un movimiento rápido el yôkai la tenía acorralada en una pared.

—No entiendo tu enojo, Kagome. —Escupió él con molestia. _Tampoco yo,_ pensó.

—Olvídalo —suspiró intentando huir, pero él apego su cuerpo al de ella inmovilizándola nuevamente. Recordó la primera vez que estuvo en esa habitación con la misma persona en la misma situación y además por la misma razón: los celos.

—Hn —elevó su yôki, se miraban fijamente.

—Suéltame o te purificaré —amenazó con mirada firme.

—No lo harás — Ella lo miraba con duda ya sin siquiera moverse. — Sabes que no me dañarías a tu voluntad, miko —Ella entreabrió los labios ligeramente y frunció el ceño. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos colocó su mano en el pecho del yôkai y una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de este haciendo que se alejara unos pasos.

—Arrogante. —caminó hacia su cama y sentó con los brazos cruzados, él tenía una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro. —Sango me comentó que estás entrenando a Shippô. —cambió el tema.

—Tiene un gran potencial y aprende rápido. —la azabache asintió. Se sentó a su lado. — ¿Aún sigues enojada, humana? —

—No es de tu incumbencia, yôkai. —Usó el mismo tono frió de su compañero.

—No has cambiado en nada, Kagome —su voz se suavizo, provocando una sonrisa en el rostro de la nombrada.

—No podría decir lo mismo de ti. —Se apoyó en su hombro. —Siempre muestras una actitud diferente. —ambos guardaron silencio, a los minutos la azabache cayó dormida.

La cobijó con las sabanas de la cama, luego de observarla unos segundos como era iluminada por la luna, abandonó el lugar silenciosamente.

* * *

Reiki: Energía espiritual

Yôki: Energía demoníaca

Tetsusaiga: Colmillo de acero

Saimyôshô: Avispas del infierno

Kaze no Kizu: Viento Cortante

Kongôsôha: Lanzas de diamantes

Kazaana: Agujero negro

Espero les haya gustado, gracias a todos por sus reviews y ánimo a continuar.

Se les quiere. :)


	9. Capítulo nueve

Ya habían pasado seis semanas desde el regreso de Kagome al grupo, Naraku solo había aparecido dos veces durante ese tiempo. La herida que le había provocado la miko del futuro a Jaku se extendió a todo su cuerpo, haciendo que Naraku no lo absorbiera, ya que se purificaría a él mismo.

Había vuelto por tres días a su hogar, pero ya estaba de vuelta, una mano con marcas magenta le ayudó a salir del pozo devora-huesos.

—Buenos días— saludó a todos sus amigos. —Inuyasha, oka-san te mandó esto —arrojó una bolsa de papas al hanyô.

—Kagome-sama, es bueno tenerla de regreso —saludó el hôshi.

—Sí, necesitaba unos días con mi familia, no los veía hace mucho. —todos asintieron.

—Muy bien, vámonos —ordenó Sesshômaru, la azabache caminó a su lado.

—Te siento más antipático de lo normal, ¿sucede algo? —él la observó de soslayo.

—Tu mascota no se separa ni un segundo de mi estola —sostuvo a la pequeña nekomata de la nuca.

**Flashback **

La azabache aún mantenía entre sus brazos al peli-azul, lo extrañaría mucho, habían sido buenos amigos durante su estadía en el lugar que le costaría demasiado acostumbrarse a no escuchar sus discusiones con Sesshômaru, retarla a duelos o ser regañado por su hermana menor.

—Onii-chan, yo también quiero despedirme —habló fastidiada la pelirroja haciendo que ambos se alejaran.

—Gracias por todo Nori-chan, te extrañaré muchísimo. —se abrazaron.

—Tambien yo, Kagome-chan, eres como una hermana para mí —La peli-azul gruñó.

—Arigatô —Kagome hizo una pequeña reverencia en señal de cortesía hacia Minami, quien la imitó.

El grupo ya había comenzado a alejarse cuando escuchan una voz conocida llamar a la joven miko.

—Esa parece ser la voz de Nori-chan —dijo Rin jalando la manga del kimono de la azabache.

Todos detuvieron su andar esperando a que la yôkai tora llegara a ellos.

—Kagome-chan, tengo algo para usted, asi nunca nos olvidará. —entre sus pálidas manos se vio una pequeña bola de pelos blanca. —Es una de las crías que tuvo Kuro con otra nekomata, es suya.

—Arigatô —Tartamudeó recibiéndola en sus manos, era demasiado suave.

—Sayonara —reverencio a los presentes y corrió hacia su hogar.

Kagome sonrió con la pequeña en sus manos, de repente la gatita abrió los ojos y la miro, estos eran de un color celeste, igual al que pintaba en el cielo ese día. _Tú nombre será Sora*._

**Fin del flashback.**

—Apenas tiene seis semanas, seguramente encontró una mamá en ti —se burló, tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos.

—Hn, insolente —no pudo esconder la sonrisa.

—Siento la presencia de la perla —detuvo su andar. —No. Es la presencia maligna de la perla, Magatsuhi. —aclaró. Todos la miraron sorprendido.

—Huele a Naraku —informó Inuyasha.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, todos se prepararon para atacar, menos Kagome que sentía como un escalofrió le recorría la espina dorsal. Apegó su cuerpo al de Sesshômaru buscando protección.

—Es una broma, ¿no? —sintió temblar a la joven a su lado. —No puedes tener miedo ahora. —

Sentía como las piernas le fallaban, su respiración se hacía más pesada, una mano se posó en su hombro.

—Tranquila Kagome-chan, nosotros te protegeremos. —Sentencio la exterminadora.

Sesshômaru atacó con su látigo de energía al ser que olía a Naraku, pero este solo se rió de forma aterradora, todos comenzaron a lanzar sus ataques pero ni si quiera al tener todo su cuerpo destruido desaparecía. Kagome tomo una flecha careciente de poder, la tensó en el arco y disparo hacia la "nada". El Inuyôkai entendió, Magatsuhi era un espíritu que tenía un cuerpo prestado, no lo destruiría con ningún tipo de arma de este mundo, así que blandió tenseiga* en la dirección indicada por la joven, haciendo un corte a la verdadera forma.

— ¡Bakusaiga! —atacó los pedazos del antiguo cuerpo, haciendo que el enemigo escapara.

—Kagome-sama, ¿se encuentra bien? —el hôshi ayudo a levantarla, ya que había estado todo la batalla arrodillada.

—Sí, no debo acercarme a él, mis poderes se debilitan si lo hago. —Informó.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —la voz enojada de Kikyô se escuchó en todo el lugar.

—Solo soy una espectadora. —sonrió con malicia.

—Ella no es la verdadera, es solo una réplica. —gritó Kagome, todos dirigieron su mirada a Kohaku que se elevaba junto a la verdadera Yumi.

— ¡Kohaku! —la taijiya se subió a Kirara e intentó seguirlo.

—Kokahu —materializó una flecha con aura blanca, luego de decir unas palabras, tensó en la cuerda dorada del arco— ¡Prometí que te devolvería la vida! —Soltó dando justo en el pecho. El fuerte reiki de Kagome hizo que Yumi soltara el cuerpo del joven, pero llevándose el fragmento con ella, Inuyasha saltó a atraparlo.

—Kohaku —la castaña tenía el rostro bañado en lágrimas al ver como su hermano aun no despertaba.

—Aneue —murmuró abriendo los ojos.

—Estás vivo —ambos se abrazaron con lágrimas en sus ojos, Kagome sonrió.

—Maldición, hacer ese tipo de conjuro me dejan sin ninguna pizca de energía. —bromeó la miko haciéndolos reír.

—Descansaremos en un claro unos metros adelante. —Informó el jefe del grupo, Rin corrió tras él alegremente.

* * *

—Bueno hôshi, Inuyasha, Sesshômaru, Kohaku será deber de ustedes preparar la cena de hoy. —Los aludidos se miraron entre ellos listos para reclamar. Kagome colocó su dedo frente a sus labios en señal de silencio

—Nosotras iremos a las termas, Rin y Shippô van con nosotras. —Las mujeres corrieron colina abajo a darse un relajante baño.

—¡Sesshômaru, cuida a Sora! —le recordó la azabache.

—No tengo porque hacer esto, no me alimento de comida humana. —Suspiró mientras pescaba con su medio hermano.

—Deberás hacerlo si no quieres morir en manos de una joven de diecinueve años. —se burló el hanyô.

—Eres tú el que tiene un Kotodama no Nenju*, no yo. —se burló ahora el mayor.

—Te aseguro que a Kagome no le importaría hacer uno para ti —el yôkai le arrojó un golpe que dio en la cabeza del menor.

—Además estás de niñera de un pequeño gatito— el burlado materializó su látigo dispuesto a atacar a su acompañante.

—Señores, mantengan la calma. —el hôshi traía leña bajo sus brazos.

—el agua está hervida, el dilema es ¿Quién sabe cocinar? — habló el taijiya, los cuatro compartieron miradas nuevamente, esperaban que las jóvenes se tomaran tiempo suficiente para que se les ocurriera como demonios cocinar algo decente.

{…}

—Esto es delicioso—Las sacerdotisas se sumergieron hasta el cuello.

—Lo es —respondió la taijiya que recién se adentraba en las termas. Shippô y Rin jugaban con a tirarse agua.

— ¿Crees que cenemos algo esta noche? —se burló Kikyô.

—Más les vale —Sango levantó el puño.

—Siempre cocinamos nosotras. —se quejó la más joven. —Pero tengo comida ninja por si surge algún inconveniente. —

{…}

— ¡Inuyasha, te dejé a cargo del pescado mientras preparaba el arroz! —Regañó el peli-plata mayor.

—Están quemados —confirmó el taijiya.

Ambos hermanos se encontraban ahora frente a frente con sus espadas desenvainadas.

—Señores, no creo que esta sea la forma adecu... —dos frases muy conocidas interrumpieron la última carta del monje para evitar una discusión.

{…}

— ¡Bakusaiga!/ ¡Kaze no Kizu! — las tres muchachas se levantaron rápidamente del agua y a medio vestir llegaron al lugar del gran estruendo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?! —gritó la azabache que sostenía su kimono con sus manos, había olvidado el obi*. Los hombres presentes miraron embobados a las jóvenes que sin duda se veían muy sexys.

—Hôshi, ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? —Sango vestía solamente su juban* que translucía todas sus curvas.

—Esto fue tu culpa, ¿no, Inuyasha? —Kikyô, quien aún no terminaba de amarrar su hakama*, intento sonar calmada.

—Fue este maldito hanyô. —habló finalmente el demonio perro, sin dejar de escudriñar a la joven azabache con la mirada.

—Inuyasha quemó los pescados —Kohaku habló entre cortado al ver la situación entre su querida hermana y el monje. — ¡Hôshi, no mire así a mi hermana! —Un golpe en la nuca dejó inconsciente al pervertido Miroku.

—Kagome, tienes mi autorización para mandar a Inuyasha al mismísimo infierno —susurró a su reencarnación. Sesshômaru sonrió por lo que se venía.

— ¡ABAJO! —gritó enterrándolo de cara en la tierra. — ¡Y tú! —se dirigió al Inu mayor. — ¡No tenías que destruir todo con la espada más poderosa de este lugar! — caminó enojada hacia atrás de un árbol y terminó de vestirse, sus amigas la imitaron.

—El arroz está delicioso —dijeron el kitsune y la pequeña al unísono, comían desde el comienzo de la discusión.

—Bien, Sango-chan ¿podrías ir por leños?, Kikyô prepara algunas sopas instantáneas, yo iré a pescar, Kohaku, intenta que el monje recupere la conciencia. —Todos rápidamente hicieron lo que la molesta Kagome ordenó.

A los quince minutos estaban todos comiendo, obviamente menos el príncipe de hielo que se encontraba recostado en un árbol a metros del lugar. Algunos comían pescado con arroz y otros la comida ninja. Kagome se acercó al inexpresivo y frio yôkai con un tazón en la mano.

—Deberías probarlo —intentó.

—No—

—Deberías hacerlo— otra vez.

—No. —

— ¿Estás enojado? — se preocupó.

—No. —

— ¿No sabes decir nada más que monosílabos? —estaba sacándola de sus casillas con su frialdad.

—No. —

—Maldito perro —murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

—Es divertido y fácil hacer que te molestes —se mofó él peli-plata con el tazón en sus manos, que sin cambiar la máscara de desinterés probó la sopa.

— ¿Dónde está Sora? —la buscó con la vista por todo el campamento.

—Aquí —Sesshômaru movió un poco su mokomoko* y ambos apreciaron a la pequeña gata que dormía plácidamente.

—Bien, iré a dormir —Kagome hizo el ademan para retirar a su mascota pero la mano tibia del demonio la detuvo.

—Déjala dormir aquí, está abrigada, se resfriará si la sacas con esta temperatura. —Kagome asintió, tenía toda la razón.

—Buenas noches, Sesshômaru. —

—Buenas noches, Kagome. —

Se recostó junto al pequeño Shippô en su saco de dormir, en el saco del lado dormía Sango y Rin.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todas las reviews y en especial por leer mi historia, son una motivación para mí.**

Sora: Cielo

Tenseiga: Colmillo sagrado.

Kotodama no Nenju: Collar de dominación.

Obi: Faja que amarra el kimono.

Juban:prenda que se usa bajo el kimono

Hakama: Pantalón.

Mokomoko: Estola(se dice que es su cola.)


	10. Capítulo diez

**Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, lamento que los capítulos sean tan cortos, pero mi tiempo se reduce cada vez más. **

**Intento actualizar aunque sea un capítulo corto para que no crean que la dejaré.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo.**

* * *

—¡¿Shippô, estás bien?! —Gritó la azabache al ver al pequeño volar por los aires.

—No te preocupes por mí, Kagome —respondió el kitsune secando la sangre que brotaba de su labio.

La joven retrocedió a sentarse junto a Rin y Jaken, era la primera vez en que veía a Shippô entrenar con Sesshômaru y este no era nada considerado con él.

El kitsune volvió a desafiar a su maestro, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, el mayor sonrió al ver esto e inevitablemente recordó cuando el joven zorro había dejado todo su miedo para pararse frente a él y pedirle que resucitara al padre de su amigo nutria, Kanta.

—Descansa —se limitó a decir y caminó hacia Kagome.

—Ten un poco de compasión con Shippô —regañó la mujer.

—Si la tengo nunca será fuerte. —La azabache lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sonrió cuando notó que Sesshômaru sentía cariño por su hijo adoptivo.

—Solo no lo mates —Pidió mientras volvía a sus libros de estudio.

Sesshômaru se giró hacia la sacerdotisa cuando esta cerró su libro de golpe.

—Shippô, acércate —el oji-verde obedeció.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —la inocente voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Siento la presencia de Yumi. — explicó.

—¡Bakusaiga! —Atacó a la silueta de la yôkai que salía entre los árboles.

—Vaya Sesshômaru, vengo a verte y así me recibes —le coqueteó.

— ¿Qué quieres? —lanzó su flecha pero falló.

—No es contigo mocosa, vine a ver a mi amado. —

Esas palabras provocaron que Kagome se lanzara a una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con la yôkai, sin ningún tipo de arma, ya que la azabache había arrojado lejos la de su oponente y no le daba oportunidad para que la recuperara.

Ambas lucían cansadas, los poderes mentales que enviaba Yumi no le hacían nada a la miko que tenía una mente fuerte y estable. Comenzó a atacar los puntos vitales hasta que la peli-negra quedó arrodillada.

—Vete al infierno —sin dejar ni siquiera moverse puso su mano en el pecho de la yôkai y la purificó por completo.

— ¡Eso fue increíble! —El kitsune saltó a los brazos de la azabache.

—Hn —Eso era una aprobación indirecta por parte del peli-plata.

— ¡Kagome! ¿Qué sucedió? —Interrogó el hanyô que recién llegaba, ellos andaban en busca de pistas que los llevara a Naraku.

— ¡Inuyasha, Kagome aniquiló a esa extensión de Naraku! —se lanzó al hombro del oji-dorado recién llegado.

— ¡Sí, Kagome-chan es muy fuerte! —habló ahora Rin.

—Acamparemos en esa cueva—informó con su gélido tono de voz— Se acerca una tormenta. —todos acataron las órdenes.

Horas después

—Kagome —una voz conocida la hizo despertar.

—Sesshômaru —murmuró con voz adormilada. Se levantó al ver que sostenía en sus brazos a Rin. — ¿Le sucede algo malo a Rin? —

—Tiene fiebre. —habló Sango, quien también estaba despierta.

Kagome colocó su mano en la frente de la pequeña y esta hervía, comenzó a toser.

—Me temo que es una infección, necesitará un médico de mi época. — explicó mientras guardaba sus cosas.

— ¿Piensas ir? —interrogó su amiga.

—Haré todo lo posible para que puedan pasar a través del pozo —Sesshômaru asintió. —Avisa a los chicos cuando despierten. —dicho esto el daiyôkai tomó de la cintura a la miko y volaron hacia el pozo.

—¿Crees que logremos pasar? —Kagome notó la preocupación tras la frialdad del Inu.

—Rin pasará con esto —dejo a Sora en el pasto y colocó un collar en el cuello de la pequeña —lo tengo preparado por si alguno de mis amigo necesita atención medica de mi época. —Se sentó en la orilla del pozo. —También podrás pasar, te lo aseguro —intentó omitir lo que Kaede le había explicado sobre eso.

Flashback

Kagome llevaba bastante viajando con Sesshômaru, pero se encontraba en la cabaña de la de la anciana Kaede bebiendo té. ¿La razón? El principito de hielo andaba en sus tierras por asuntos personales, dejando a sus tres acompañantes en la aldea.

—Kagome-san, ¿Sabías tú que Inuyasha no pudo pasar por el pozo sin un fragmento de la perla? —La azabache negó. —Llegué a una conclusión. Inuyasha atravesaba el pozo para llegar a tu época porque tú perteneces allá y ustedes tenían un gran vinculo, pero ahora que tuvieron esa gran separación por mi hermana Kikyô su vínculo disminuyo al punto de que el ya no protege a la miko de la Shikon no tama*, sino que Sesshômaru es ahora quien lo hace. —

— ¿Eso significa que Sesshômaru puede atravesar el pozo? —Kagome no podía creerlo.

—Si —ambas bebieron de su tazón. —Eso se debe al vínculo que se ha creado entre ambos y el deseo que tiene por protegerte. —La joven se sonrojó. — Aunque no lo creas, se necesita amor para que este vínculo se cree. —Ahora sí la muchacha escupió todo el té que había bebido.

—Sugiero que sigamos hablando este tema otro día, Sesshômaru se acerca y no es necesario que escuche esto. —La anciana asintió.

—No puedes evitar lo inevitable, Kagome-san —aconsejó sabiamente, al mismo tiempo que Sesshômaru entraba al lugar.

Fin del flashback.

Así los cuatro se lanzaron al futuro, se encontraron rápidamente en el fondo del pozo de la otra época, Sesshômaru voló hacia afuera con Rin y la miko.

—Por favor, no intentes destruir nada ni matar a mi familia. —rogó y abrió la puerta. — ¡Volví! — arrojó la mochila hacia un lado y corrió en busca de su madre.

—Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —la aludida le contó toda la historia a su madre, hermano y abuelo. —Bien, llamaré a un médico.

—Puedes recostar a Rin aquí —indicó una cama en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—Nee-chan, ¿no ha venido Inuyasha? —Sesshômaru gruñó por lo bajo y Kagome casi se desmaya.

—No, no creo que vuelva a venir por acá —aclaró con nerviosismo.

—Hija, el medico ha llegado — informó, Kagome llevó a Sesshômaru a su habitación.

—Sesshômaru —llamó al demonio que observaba todo con suma atención —no puedes salir vestido así. —

— ¿Qué tiene de malo mi vestimenta? —la miró con enojo.

— ¡Nada, nada! —movió la cabeza rápidamente en señal de negación. —No es común aquí. ¿Accederías vestir ropa de esta época? — cerro los ojos esperando que su estómago fuera atravesado por las garras del demonio blanco.

—Todo sea por Rin —volvió su vista a la ventana.

—Bien, el diagnóstico de la joven no es grave, una simple bronquitis, de diez a veinte días estará bien, solo si cumple con el tratamiento, vendré dentro de diez días a un control médico. —Informó el doctor.

—Arigatô —la azabache despidió al especialista. Suspiró y volvió a su habitación donde se encontraba Sesshômaru.

—No tiene nada grave, es algo como un resfrío mal cuidado —explicó. —Deberá permanecer aquí por lo menos diez días. — Se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. —Oka-san traerá algo de ropa para ti durante el día —

—Gracias— habló él, aun mirando por la ventana.

Kagome sonrió y tomó algunos libros de su escritorio, debía comenzar a prepararse para entrar a la universidad, aunque estaba segura que le costaría con la presencia de aquel demonio perro. Suspiró con los ojos cerrados y dirigió su mirada a la ventana, era un día soleado.

* * *

Shikon no tama: Esfera de los cuatro espíritus.

**Ojalá les haya gustado y dejen sus críticas (obviamente constructivas) **

**Romi.**


	11. Capítulo once

— ¡Nee-chan! —escuchaba a lo lejos la voz de su hermano llamarla, se cubrió hasta la cabeza. — ¡Nee-chan, no me hagas decirle a Sesshômaru-sama! —

amenazó Sôta.

—Sí, claro—murmuro algunas palabras inentendibles y cerró los ojos nuevamente. Abrió sus orbes cuando fue desprovista de su querida manta.

— ¿Hasta a qué hora piensas dormir, humana? —la voz grave de Sesshômaru hizo que se sentara.

—No seas desconsiderado, estudie toda la noche. —su voz sonaba adormilada, se dejó caer nuevamente pero unos fuertes brazos la alzaron al estilo nupcial, dirigiéndose al baño de la joven, la dejó caer en la tina con agua helada.

— ¡Te lo dije! —gritó el Higurashi menor al oír el grito agudo de su hermana.

El yôkai la miraba desde la puerta del baño, la joven tiritaba como gelatina.

—No era necesario, ¿sabes? —se encogió de hombros y salió del lugar dejando sola a la azabache.

Vestía un vestido rosa strapless holgado hasta medio muslo, un cinturón delegado negro rodeaba su cintura, en sus pies unos tacones de cinco centímetros del mismo color del cinturón.

—Buenos días —saludó al llegar a la mesa. —Rin-chan, veo que te sientes mejor.

—Sí Kagome-chan, estoy bien —continuó jugando con Sôta.

—Kagome, hija, ¿vas a salir? —

—Sí mamá —respondió mientras alimentaba a la pequeña nekomata. —Sesshômaru, ¿vamos? —recordó que el Inu no había querido salir del lugar en los cinco días que llevaban en el presente.

—Sí, Sesshômaru-sama, debería salir un momento, yo cuidaré de Rin-chan —intentó Naomi.

* * *

— ¡Adiós Sesshômaru-sama, Kagome-chan! —despidió con la mano la pequeña. — ¡Pásenlo bien!

Con Jeans oscuros, una camiseta blanca bajo una camisa mezclilla claro abierta y zapatillas salía del hogar Higurashi nuestro gran Lord del oeste.

—Te ves diferente sin tus marcas —aun no podía creer que haya accedido a esconderlas.

— ¿Era necesario que yo viniera? —sin duda estaba de mal humor.

—No seas amargado —entraron al centro comercial — No puedes estar todo el día encerrado.

Dicho esto la joven compró y compró ropa, bolsos, accesorios, zapatos, para ella y para él, también algunas prendas para la pequeña Rin.

—Creo que podremos volver dentro de cinco días, Rin se encuentra en muy buen estado. — Se encontraban en una heladería sentados en una mesa que daba hacia la ventana. Se preparaban para volver cuando una voz hace girar a la azabache.

— ¿Eri, Ayumi, Yuka? — su cuerpo se estremeció, la llenarían de preguntas respecto a su acompañante.

— Tu abuelo nos dijo que se te había subido la azúcar —_Abuelo, tú y tus inventos, _pensó Kagome_._

—¿Y tú novio agresivo y rebelde? —atacó Eri.

— ¿Quién es él? —habló ahora Ayumi.

—Estoy bien, está de viaje y él es el medio hermano de Inuyasha— respondió respectivamente a la velocidad de la luz

— ¡¿Estás engañándole con su hermano?! —gritaron las tres jóvenes.

—Medio hermano —Aclaró el peli-plata con voz fría, Kagome notó su enojo.

—Inuyasha volvió con su antigua novia —explicó a sus amigas que inmediatamente empezaron a decirle: "te lo dije", "es un patán", "era un chico rebelde" y cosas por el estilo.

—Bien —Eri se acercó al inu — ¿Qué intenciones tienes con nuestra amiga? —A la azabache casi le da un milésimo paro cardiaco en menos de una hora.

—Es mi deber protegerla —respondió con voz profunda, las muchachas soltaron un gran ."Awwww"

— ¡Aprobado! — dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Para qué? — las muchachas rieron de la cara de desentendida que tenía la miko.

—Es obvio Kagome, para que sea tu novio. —respondió Eri.

—Aunque sigo pensando que Hôjô sería un mejor novio para ti —apoyó Yuka.

— ¡Debemos irnos, adiós chicas! —Arrastro a su acompañante del brazo hacia fuera del centro comercial. —Eso fue incómodo —murmuró tapándose los ojos.

—Haré como que no presencié ese encuentro —Continuó caminando ahora él arrastrando a la joven.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo la pasaron? —la sra. Higurashi sirvió dos tazas de té para los recién llegados.

—Horrible/Hn. —respondieron al unísono Kagome y Sesshômaru.

{…}

Llevaba dos horas sentada frente a su escritorio con una torre de libros encima y su mente no estaba precisamente en sus estudios. Bostezó y se decidió colocarse un pijama veraniego, Short y blusa.

Pensaba con la mirada puesta en el techo, mientras acariciaba a la gatita que dormía sobre su vientre. Pensó en que Sesshômaru debería compartir habitación con su hermano, pero parecían llevarse bien. Suspiró y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormirse, pero un yôki se acercaba a su habitación. Dirigió su mirada a la esquina de esta y vio las espadas y armadura de Sesshômaru, abrió la puerta encontrándose con dos orbes doradas frente a las suyas.

—Supongo que vienes por esto —se hizo a un lado dejándolo pasar. El yôki del demonio se incrementó haciendo cosquillas en la piel de la mujer.

—¿Algo te molesta? —Alzó una ceja mirando la espalda ancha de Sesshômaru quien tomaba sus pertenencias.

—El aroma —la muchacha entre abrió los labios en señal de sorpresa, dispuesta a reclamar. —Tú aroma se mezcla demasiado con el de Inuyasha en este lugar. —La observó de frente a menos de un metro de distancia

Ella se sonrojó al recordar que siempre estaban en su habitación, juntos, abrazados.

—Eso no te incumbe —cruzó ambos brazos frente a su pecho —No debería molestarte que su aroma se mezcle con el m…—La azabache no termino de hablar por que rápidamente y sin darle ni un segundo para reaccionar, unos suaves labios habían cubierto los suyos cortando sus palabras.

Era un beso suave, pero cargado de sentimientos que era complicado para ambos expresar. Kagome rodeó el cuello del demonio con ambos brazos y este dejo caer sus pertenencias liberando sus manos para abrazar posesivamente la cintura de la joven. Lamentablemente el momento que todos estábamos esperando no duraría para siempre.

—Onee-chan —dos golpeteos en la puerta.

Sesshômaru se alejó de la azabache que tenía las mejillas exageradamente sonrojadas por la escena anterior. Abrió la puerta dejando ver solamente su cuerpo.

—Sôta, ¿sucede algo? —intentó no sonar nerviosa.

—Buscaba a tu amigo, son las 12 pm y no está en la habitación. —explicó el menor. La mano de Sesshômaru abrió por completo la puerta y salió de la habitación con sus cosas en la otra mano.

—Vine por mis pertenencias —Informó secamente, dirigiéndose a su habitación asignada. Sôta caminó tras él.

Kagome cerro lentamente la puerta aun sin creer lo recientemente sucedido. ¡Sesshômaru la había besado!

* * *

**Muchas gracias por leerme y por dejar sus críticas.**

**Creo haber explicado que mi tiempo no es mucho, ya que agregaron cuatro asignaturas nuevas a mis estudios. Pero aún así considero que he actualizado bastante a menudo. Mis capítulos son cortos por la simple y única razón que me encanta dejar con intriga. A quien no le guste mi manera de escribir o actualizar hay bastantes fics que pueden leer. **

**Bella-swan11 : ¡Sí! me encantan tus reviews, siempre me das ideas nuevas.**

**Kind Yuuki : Gracias por esperar mi actualización linda, saludos.**

**Paovampire : Me hace feliz que te haya gustado, aquí cumplo tu petición :).**

**Aiko: Créeme que sucederán muchísimas cosas en su estadía en la época moderna.**

**Luna13: ¡Es lo mejor del momento! ¡Sesshômaru en ropa sexy! **


	12. Capítulo doce

Ya era algo completamente ridículo negar la existencia de algún tipo de atracción entre ambos, casi tres meses experimentando sentimientos que ninguno de los dos creyó llegar a sentir por el otro —o por alguien en el caso de Sesshômaru— y aún así intentaban cubrir el sol con un dedo.

Sesshômaru no dejaba de reprenderse mentalmente por tamaña estupidez —según él—que había hecho minutos atrás.

1ª razón: Era una humana.

2ª razón: Él, simplemente, no era así.

3ªrazon: La humana estaba supuestamente enamorada de su medio hermano.

4ª razón: se negaba rotundamente a tener que aceptar, admitir y darle la razón a su padre y madre.

¿Qué le diría?

"Al final de cuentas resulte ser un débil como mi padre, por enamorarme de una ningen*"

Nunca se humillaría así, aunque su padre estuviera muerto, jamás.

¿Qué diría su madre?

Probablemente intentaría matar a Kagome o a sus cachorros.

¿Cachorros? _¿Qué carajos piensas, Sesshômaru? _

**—****Deberías aceptar que esa humana te atrae, si hasta estás pensando tener cachorros con ella— **una voz resonó en su cabeza. Lo único que le faltaba. Ahora su bestia interior comenzaba un complot contra él y su intento de solucionar la situación. Miró al dormido Sôta. Sería una noche muy larga.

—Ella no me atrae —

**— ¿entonces por qué la besaste? —**su bestia se mofaba de él, estupendo.

—Fue un impulso. —gruñó por lo bajo.

**—Sí, claro. —**gruñó nuevamente**. —Si hiciéramos las cosas por impulso créeme esa mujer no estaría viva. —**_Touché._

Intentó no seguir dando vueltas al asunto y por primera vez en su vida consideró necesario dormir. Su mente que casi echaba humo se lo imploraba.

El sol comenzaba a aparecer, ella al igual que un vampiro huyó de la luz solar cubriéndose con una manta. Se acercó a su espejo y ahí estaban, dos grandes bolsas negras bajo sus ojos, ¿La razón? Había exprimido su cerebro intentando buscar un motivo lógico, racional y completamente objetivo del por qué Sesshômaru la había besado.

Ella ya no lo negaría. Le gustaba y mucho. Pero por amor a Kami-sama, ¿a quién no le gustaría un sexy yôkai de cuerpo fornido, cabello platinado, esos ojos ámbar con su fría mirada y esas marcas que quizás hasta dónde abarcaban?

Al mismo tiempo sentía miedo. No quería volver a sufrir. ¿Si Sesshômaru hacia lo mismo que Inuyasha? ¿Sólo estaba imaginando y suponiendo cosas que no eran? Después de tan arduo entrenamiento mental le sorprendía demasiado su estado actual.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, arrinconada en su cama con un frazada cubriéndola desde la cabeza sacando conclusiones apresuradas. Se detestaba.

Soltó un grito de frustración que seguramente llegó hasta los oídos de Inuyasha en el Sengoku jidai y volvió a recostarse en su cama, cubierta de pies a cabeza evitando cualquier tipo de contacto con el exterior.

—Kagome, ¿no bajarás a desayunar? —Higurashi-sama dio un pequeño brinco al ver el rostro de su hija. — ¿Sucede algo malo? —

—Para una muchacha normal de mi edad sería algo completamente hermoso lo que me pasó, pero para una persona completamente fuera de lo normal como yo es imposible. —Su voz era sombría, la mujer solo se limitó a asentir y tomar ese pequeño discurso como un "No tengo hambre".

8 pm

—Onee-chan, ¿quieres que le pida a Sesshômaru-sama que te saqué de ahí? —amenazó el menor. Ella perdió la razón por algunos segundos al escuchar su nombre.

—Aleja cualquier ánima de mi habitación. —Sôta soltó un bufido.

—No puedo creer que por un simple beso ambos estén completamente fuera de sus cavilaciones y no quieran dejar sus malditas habitaciones —sin duda estaba molesto.

—Sôta, ¿Cómo sabes eso? —su hermano retrocedió dos pasos al ver el rostro de la azabache.

—Estabas muy sonrojada anoche— él también se sonrojó.

—Ya veo —murmuró. Había tomado una decisión. — ¿Puedes hacer que Sesshômaru esté aquí en veinte minutos? —El joven asintió con emoción.

_Sin duda aclararé mis sentimientos ahora mismo._

Luego de una ducha, un short, una blusa holgada y sin calzado se encontraba sentada en su cama en posición de meditación con su nekomata entre sus piernas.

El crujido de la puerta combinó con el sonido de la concentración rota de Kagome. Sin abrir los ojos supo quién era, su yôki era demasiado reconocible para ella.

—No dormiste anoche —finalmente habló él, pero ella mostró más preocupación en saber que el maquillaje que nunca usaba no le había servido de nada.

—No —su voz careció de expresión, no sabía cómo iniciar del tema.

—Con respecto a lo de anoche…—La joven interrumpió rápidamente al ambarino.

—Si vas a decir que fue un error es mejor que te vayas. —Los ojos llenos de sorpresa no pasaron desapercibidos para la azabache.

—Imprudente e impulsiva, ni con mil años de vida cambiarás eso —Su voz sonó seca, cosa que molestó más aún a la joven.

Él solo se limitó a apoyarse de brazos cruzados en la pared, mientras ella se puso de pie dispuesta a darle un golpe, pero sus pies se enredaron con la alfombra y sintió como su cuerpo caía en cámara lenta. Cerró sus ojos esperando que su espalda impactara con el suelo, pero lo único que toco fueron unos fuertes y cálidos brazos que inmediatamente abrazaron su cintura posesivamente. Abrió los ojos encontrándose con las hermosas orbes del demonio, ambos levemente inclinados (ella hacia atrás y él obviamente hacia adelante), el inu se enderezó sin aflojar su agarre.

—Gracias —dijo en un murmullo sin salir del trance en el que había caído al tener tan cercas semejantes orbes.

—Quiero que entiendas que lo que siento por ti no es un error, Kagome —Finalmente lo dijo. Sin duda su noche de debate interno con su bestia le había servido para aclarar sus sentimientos dejando de lado todo tipo de prejuicios y orgullo.

—Pero soy una humana — Sus piernas flaquearon por lo que prefirió sentarse en su cama. Sesshômaru posó sus ojos en los de la azabache y aunque ella intentara esconder todo tipo de emoción en ellos él lo descubrió sin ningún problema.

—Yo no planeo hacerte daño — Nuevamente silencio, Kagome no sabía que decir. — ¿Aún amas a Inuyasha? —Sin duda el Inu estaba más hablador de lo normal.

—Sesshômaru —comenzó finalmente la azabache. —Sería algo completamente inútil negar lo que siento por ti —Sus mejillas se colorearon, él no cambió su rostro inexpresivo. — No sé en qué momento mis sentimientos cambiaron de tal forma que robaste mis pensamientos, pero es imposible para mí evitar la inseguridad. —

El ambarino se sentó frente a Kagome para quedar más o menos a su altura. Él observaba un punto muerto de la habitación mientras ella mantenía la vista en sus níveas manos.

Sumergidos en un silencio cómodo, a pesar del tema que estaban tratando.

El suave contacto de la mano con la tersa mejilla sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos, provocando que alzara la vista, mirándose fijamente ambas personas. Azul contra dorado.

—Cuando regresemos al Sengoku jidai volverás a ser el mismo arrogante, insoportable y odioso gran señor del oeste. "Odio los humanos" "no te metas en mi camino o te mataré" —Intentó imitar la voz del yôkai.

— Es lo más probable, pero eso no cambiará lo que pase aquí. —

Dicho esto fue la azabache quien tomó la iniciativa en la situación. Sus labios bailaban al mismo compás en una suave y delicada danza, ya todo estaba claro entre ellos sin necesidad de hablar más del tema. Ambos se querían y no seguirían negándolo.

El beso se tornó más apasionado, las manos con marcas recorrían la estrecha espalda de la joven que se encontraba a horcadas sobre el yôkai. La conocida voz de Rin los sacó del momento.

—Rin está buscándote —La azabache se separó del demonio quien asintió y salió a atender la necesidad de su protegida. Kagome recorrió sus labios con sus dedos, que permanecían tibios aún.

Aún se preguntaba como la azabache había logrado escuchar la voz de Rin si había llamado desde la planta inferior. Esto era algo posible para un yôkai con un oído súper desarrollado, pero no para una simple ningen. _Cada día estoy más seguro. _Pensaba mientras caminaba a paso lento y elegante a la habitación de la miko que cada vez extendía más su reiki, obviamente estaba llamándole.

— ¿Pasa algo? —la voz imponente sonó en la callada habitación, ya eran las 10 pm y el hogar estaba en silencio.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —la joven mantenía su posición de meditación con la gata a su lado. Abrió los ojos al sentir la mirada intensa que le daba el yôkai. — ¿Dormirías conmigo? —se sonrojó ligeramente ante su descarada petición.

El peli-plata sonrió ladeadamente ante las palabras de la joven y sin pudor apegó a la joven a su cuerpo y se introdujo en la cama abrazando la delgada pero hermosa figura de su acompañante y obviamente con la nekomata jugueteando entre ambos.

—Buenas noches, Sesshômaru —se abrazó al cuerpo del ambarino.

—Buenas noches, Kagome. —Sin duda alguna nada le haría dormir más tranquilo que hacerlo junto a la mujer que le robaba los pensamientos.

* * *

**¡gracias a todos sus hermosos comentarios!**

ningen: humano/a

**Romi.**


	13. Capítulo trece

_Capítulo trece._

Frío. Su piel se erizaba al sentir el viento en ella, pero eso no la detendría. Su entrenamiento era más importante.

— ¡Onee-chan! ¿No tienes frio? —

—Un poco, Sôta —respondió jadeante, esquivando rápidamente una estocada de la espada del demonio blanco.

Su mente estaba en la pequeña nekomata que descansaba cómodamente en los brazos del Higurashi menor. Tenía casi tres meses y aún no era capaz de transformarse. Según Nori, adoptaban su forma real antes de los dos meses.

—Kagome —la voz fría de Inuyôkai el saco de sus pensamientos, ambos se encontraban sin moverse. —No debes preocuparte por eso— Alentó.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en eso con tanta facilidad. —Suspiró.

—Los nekomata sienten un gran vínculo con sus amos, si ella sintiera que estás en peligro seguro se transformará. —

Kagome abrió sus ojos más de lo normal al ver que Sesshômaru desenfundaba su espada e iba directo a ella, pero la estocada nunca llegó. Sólo un rugido.

La pequeña gatita era ahora una gran pantera que sostenía la hoja de la espada entre sus colmillos.

—Maldición, pensé que ibas a matarme— Acarició el blanco pelaje de Sora.

—Es tenseiga —apuntó el demonio guardando su espada.

— ¡Es hora del almuerzo! —anunció la mujer mayor.

_minutos después._

—Sesshômaru-sama, hoy iré al cine con unos compañeros de la escuela, ¿Puede Rin venir conmigo? —Silencio total, nadie comía. El Inu observó de reojo al joven que parecía papel de lo pálido que estaba.

—Por favor Sesshômaru-sama, mañana volvemos a nuestra época y quiero conocer más—Suplicó la jovencita haciendo que las facciones duras del yôkai se suavizaran.

—Con cuidado —Ambos jóvenes saltaron de alegría y corrieron a sus habitaciones a prepararse.

Todos volvieron a comer.

[…]

—Estoy agotada —se quejó.

—Estuviste muy distraída en el entrenamiento —ambos cruzaron la calle.

—No sientes compasión por nadie, Sesshômaru —farfulló.

—Concentrémonos en las compras, mujer — Ambos sonrieron.

Caminaban por el supermercado haciendo las típicas compras que Kagome hace antes de volver al Sengoku jidai, pero ahora acompañada y acarreando con las cosas a Sesshômaru.

—Es bueno que te hayas acostumbrado a la comida de la época. —Echó varias bolsas de papas al carro. _Quien diría que te gustarían las papas igual que a Inuyasha._

— ¡Higurashi! —En ese momento quiso que se la tragara la tierra, o mejor un Oni.

—Hôjô-kun—saludó amablemente al joven.

—No te había visto hace mucho, ¿Entraste a alguna universidad? — la felicidad se le salía por los poros al joven.

—Envié la solicitud para entrar a Medicina —respondió por cortesía. Sintió el yôki de su acompañante a su espalda. —Sesshômaru, él es un antiguo compañero de escuela. —El peli-plata saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y siguió caminando hacia los dulces.

—Veras, hace tiempo no nos vemos, ¿Irías al cine conmigo? —El cuerpo de Kagome se congeló al sentir el yôki poderoso a su espalda. —Eh… Tal vez la otra semana, ¡Sayonara Hôjô-kun! —se despidió rápidamente y caminó hacia el Inu.

—¿podrías calmar tu yôki? Me incomoda. —pidió ella intentando no reír.

—No me agrada —habló al fin, luego de varios minutos de silencio.

—Es humano, ¿Por qué te agradaría? —ambos tomaron bolsas en sus manos y salieron del lugar.

—No me agrada por el simple hecho de que se puso nervioso cuando te habló. — Kagome le miro de reojo, él mantenía el entrecejo fruncido, lo arrugó más al oír la gran carcajada de su compañera.

—Estás celoso —afirmó entre risas, comenzó a subir la escalera del templo.

Él la tomó del brazo deteniendo su andar y le robó un beso corto.

—No tengo por qué estarlo, sé que me quieres a mí. —Ahora el caminaba adelante con una sonrisa triunfal, dejando a la joven estupefacta atrás.

— ¡No seas engreído! —corrió tras él.

* * *

— ¡Feh, ese yôkai de pacotilla cuando piensa llegar! —Caminaba impacientado de un lado a otro.

—Inuyasha, mantén la calma. —pedía su amada.

— ¡No puedo, Kikyô! ¿Qué pasa si mata a Kagome y su familia? —todos rieron al unísono.

—Eres el único que no te has dado cuenta. —Dijo entre risas el kitsune.

— ¿De qué? —volvieron a reir del rostro desentendido del inu.

—Sesshômaru-sama no le haría daño a Kagome-chan —respondió el taijiya.

—Al parecer Sesshômaru-sama y Kagome tienen una relación más allá del compañerismo. —explicó la taijiya. Jaken se desmayó ante tal declaración.

—No, Inuyasha, no es amistad —interrumpió la anciana Kaede al peli-plata predecible.

—Al parecer tienen una relación amorosa —explicó el hôshi— y si no era así, volverán del futuro en una —la cara de pervertido de Miroku no pasó desapercibida.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —el gritó de Inuyasha levantó el techo de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, obvio metafóricamente.

{…}

Rin con su kimono naranjo esperaba sentada en el sofá junto a su amigo Sôta. Sesshômaru ataba con paciencia sus espadas a su obi. Kagome con su kimono de lucha (el mismo con el que llegó de su entrenamiento con Midoriko.) preparaba su mochila amarilla junto a Naomi.

—Sesshômaru-sama, puede volver cuando quiera, esta es su casa —ofreció amablemente el abuelo.

—Gracias Higurashi-sama —ambos se reverenciaron.

—¡Bien, es hora! —anunció la azabache.

Rin abrazaba con fuerza a Sôta y después a los demás familiares con el mismo cariño.

Kagome se despidió de todos anunciando que volvería en dos semanas a ver los resultados de su solicitud universitaria.

—Arigatô Naomi-sama —la voz profunda del Inu hizo que todos guardaran silencio.

—No tiene por qué agradecer Sesshômaru-sama, solo le pido que tenga en consideración lo hablado ayer —una sonrisa se vislumbró en el rostro del peli-plata.

Luego de varios minutos de despedidas, los cuatro (contando a Sora) se introdujeron en la violácea luz que emergía del pozo.

_En el pasado. _

— ¡Inuyasha, no vayas tan rápido! —todos corrían tras el orejas de perro.

— ¡Es el olor de Kagome, Shippô! —Dio un vistazo al emocionado kitsune que se sostenía en su hombro.

Todos yacían frente al pozo devora-huesos esperando que su querida amiga apareciera. Lo primero que vieron fue a la nekomata salir, tras ella Sesshômaru, quien ayudaba a las dos humanas a imitar las acciones.

—¡Okaerinasai!* —saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Chicos, que alegría verlos —saludó amablemente.

—Vienes en una pieza —Inuyasha examinó completamente a la miko para luego mirar con desconfianza a su medio-hermano. —Bien, debemos retomar nuestro camino, también convencer a ese lobo sarnoso que viaje con nosotros para proteger sus fragmentos. —Todos asintieron.

—Jaken-sama, lo extrañé. —la voz dulce de la pequeña hizo sonreír a todos.

— ¡No me abraces, mocosa! —intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre.

—Sango-chan, Kikyô-san, ¿alguna novedad sobre Naraku? —Los hombres de la manada caminaban al frente seguidos por las mujeres con los niños.

—Sí, buscaba a Sesshômaru-sama y a ti, Kagome-chan —informó la miko mayor.

_¿Por qué nos buscaba a ambos? Está planeando algo,_ frunció el ceño y su cabeza comenzó a pensar una posible teoría del nuevo plan del enemigo. Volvió la vista a su alrededor cuando un rugido la hizo salir de su pensamiento. Sora se encontraba en su verdadera forma con un saimyôshô* entre sus patas delanteras.

—Este maldito insecto nos estaba espiando —Gruño tras destruirlo con sus sankon tenssô*.

—Naraku conoce nuestra posición, si queremos evitar una batalla, démonos prisa. —ordenó el peli-plata mayor. Kagome avanzó hasta quedar a su lado.

Entre miradas y sonrisas avanzaron gran parte de su camino, sin ni siquiera levantar sospecha entre sus amigos, pues la única que lo notó fue Rin.

* * *

okaerinasai : Bienvenidos.

Sankon tenssô: garras de acero

saimyôshô: avispas de Naraku.

**Gracias por todo el apoyo y también por la espera. No me olvidé del fic, es solo que pude escribir como un párrafo por día, pero muchísimas gracias por todas los buenos comentarios que dejan, les quiero.**

**Romi.**


	14. Capítulo catorce

_Cursiva : pensamientos_

* * *

Se detuvieron frente a un majestuoso portón blanco con dos Inu dibujados en plata, cuidando esta se encontraban dos raion* yôkais.

—Taichi —sin más decir por parte del Lord del oeste, las puertas se abrieron dando paso a la hermosa vista del palacio de la Luna.

El palacio era de un color completamente blanco con detalles en plata, ya sea flores, animales (en especial inu). Varios jardines repletos de distintos tipos de flores, el dojo y hasta un bosque en la parte posterior de este.

— ¡Al fin! —La pequeña corrió al interior del palacio, siendo saludada por todos los sirvientes yôkais que se encontraban parados a la entrada del lugar con un "Bienvenida, Rin-sama"

—Oye Sesshômaru, ¿Dónde estamos? —el rostro desencajado del inu menor le provoco ganas de golpearlo.

—No seas imbécil, estás en tu hogar, el palacio de la luna —Caminó elegantemente hacia el interior del palacio, seguido por toda la manada, dejando anonadado al peli-plata menor.

—Irasshaimase* Sesshômaru-sama— saludaron todos al mismo tiempo.

—Reiko, Juro conduzcan a los invitados a sus habitaciones —ordenó. Ella era una taka* yôkai, tenía el cabello de un color completamente café hasta sus caderas con ojos negros como la noche. Juro era un wani* yôkai de corto cabello verde oscuro con ojos rojos que provocaban temor.

—Hi*, Sesshômaru-sama —respondieron al unísono.

—¡Kagome-chan! —una yôkai de cabello rojo abrazaba la cintura de la nombrada.

—¡Nori-chan! ¿qué haces aquí?— respondió el abrazo

—Soy parte del escuadrón de estrategias de las tierras del oeste— infló su pecho.

—¡felicitaciones Nori-chan! —volvieron a abrazarse.

{…}

Las habitaciones del ala norte del palacio eran únicamente para la familia real e invitados de prestigio, y precisamente este era el lugar donde se encontraban nuestros héroes.

Miroku, Kohaku y Shippô en una habitación al lado de la de Inuyasha –que obviamente se encontraba al lado de la del Lord-. Kikyô y Sango frente a la del hôshi, al lado de la de Kagome que por "coincidencia" quedaba frente a la de Sesshômaru.

La sacerdotisa caminaba por los largos pasillos del hermoso palacio lleno de retratos de los antecesores de Sesshômaru e Inuyasha y al frente todas las Ladys del oeste, pero una en especial le llamó la atención.

Una joven mujer de largos cabellos negros como la noche, orbes cafés y facciones finas como si se tratara de una princesa. Usaba un kimono de varias capas y sus labios estaban encorvados en una leve sonrisa.

—Reiko-chan— vió pasar a la yôkai que la guió a su habitación.

—Dígame, Kagome-sama —detuvo su andar y se acercó.

—¿Ella es Izayoi-sama, madre de Inuyasha? —la interrogada asintió.

—Sí, este retrato fue hecho cuando Toga-sama oficializó su relación con Izayoi-sama, pero tras la muerte del comandante, Sesshômaru-sama ordenó retirarla. —explicó.

—Entonces, ¿Qué hace aquí? —No lograba entenderlo por completo.

—Fue la primera orden que dio tras su llegada. "Regresar a Izayoi-sama al lugar que le pertenece como Lady del oeste". —Ambas sonrieron ampliamente, sin duda el Lord del occidente había cambiado muchísimo.

—Arigatô Reiko-chan —caminó a paso rápido hacia el despacho de Inu mayor.

Se detuvo metros antes de estar parada frente a la puerta ya que un yôki en el interior de la habitación se incrementaba considerablemente y no era el de Sesshômaru. Dio un pequeño salto cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y de esta salió un yôkai de pelo gris oscuro, ojos rojos y marcas dobles de color azul en sus mejillas quien solo se limitó a escudriñarla con la mirada y gruñir. Frunció el ceño y elevó considerablemente su reiki, pero lo relajó cuando un blanco cabello aún más largo que el de Sesshômaru pasó frente a sus ojos. Los orbes pintados suavemente de un azul cielo se dirigieron a ella y en sus labios pálidos igual que su tez se asomó una dulce sonrisa.

—ohayou gozaimasu*, miko-sama —inclinó levemente su cabeza ante la joven y ella le imitó

—ohayou gozaimasu, Lord-sama —respondió ella sonriendo.

Caminó a paso lento hasta quedar frente al despacho, en él pudo ver a Sesshômaru con una gran cara de enfado y a Kôga con un ligero ataque de risa.

—Koga-kun —murmuró al verlo, este se giró.

— ¡Kagome! —se dirigió a ella rápidamente y la abrazo, ella correspondió.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Aún no entendía el porqué de la presencia del ôkami.

—Kôga es el Lord del Norte ya que oficializó su emparejamiento con Ayame de las tribus del norte —explicó el dueño de casa.

— ¡Oh, Kôga-kun, son buenas noticias! —volvieron a unirse en un abrazo.

—Bien, veo que vienes con intenciones de hablar con el perrucho así que iré a fastidiar a Inuyasha —se fue en su típico remolino en busca del nombrado.

—Sesshômaru, sé que no me corresponde pero, sentí un aura demoníaca muy fuerte. —El asintió.

—Es el Lord del este,Taro, un imbécil —suspiró con frustración.

—Me dio escalofrió su yôki —pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Inu. — ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta? —Este asintió — ¿Por qué el retrato de Izayoi-sama está en el salón familiar nuevamente? —

—Esa mujer es la madre de Inuyasha y él pertenece a la familia de Inu no Taisho, no puedo cambiar la historia por más que trate de evadirlo —explico, Kagome plantó un beso en su mejilla sorprendiéndolo. —Eso es bueno, Sesshômaru —

—Kagome, todas las preguntas que me has hecho están relacionadas. —ella se alejó y lo miró a los ojos. —La razón de la furia de Taro es porque con los Lords firmamos un acuerdo en el que permite que un hanyô tenga los mismos derechos que un yôkai, por eso devolví el retrato de la madre de Inuyasha a su lugar. —ella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. —Tienes que estar alerta. Sé que Kôga no te hará daño ni a ti ni a los demás pues los estima, al igual que Yuto, el Lord del sur. Pero ese dragón del demonio tiene muy malas intenciones y temo que pueda usarte en mi contra. —Ella asintió levemente, eso significaba cero abrazos, besos o tuteos por parte de ambos. —Además están alojándose aquí.

— ¡¿Qué?! —levantó considerablemente la voz, él le dio una mirada fría. —Está bien, seguiré sus órdenes, Sesshômaru-sama —beso cortamente sus labios y salió del lugar.

Caminó algo enfadada hacia la cocina, necesitaba una taza de té, en esta encontró a una yôkai anciana y a Sango.

—Ohayou* —saludó a ambas.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece, miko-sama? —preguntó la Ushi* yôkai

—una taza de té. —Tomó entre sus manos la pequeña taza —Arigatô Aya-san—

—Kagome, estás algo ojerosa, ¿te sientes bien? — interrogó su amiga.

—Sí, Sango, no pasa nada —se limitó responder al sentir la presencia del ryu* del este cerca del lugar.

Recorría el enorme jardín únicamente de árboles de sakura adornado con velas y pétalos de las mismas flores en el sendero.

—Rin-chan, no te alejes demasiado. —pidió a la pequeña que corría por el lugar junto a Sora y Kirara.

—Hi, Kagome-chan —respondió.

Acompañaba a la pequeña a petición de Sesshômaru, pues él estaba en una junta con el consejo yôkai y el dragón de pacotilla andaría libremente por todo el lugar. Suspiró y detuvo su andar al sentir un yôki a su derecha, extendió más su campo de energía.

—Puedes estar tranquila miko-sama, no te haré daño —la voz suave y terciopelada del yuki-kitsune* del sur tranquilizó su reiki.

—Oh, Lord-sama, puede solo llamarme Kagome —caminó hacia, que estaba sentado en una banca bajo un árbol de sakura.

—No debería, pero puedes llamarme Yuto —ofreció él.

—Arigatô —ambos sonrieron.

— ¿Qué hace la miko shikon no tama aquí? —ambos se miraron fijamente, ella buscaba algún rastro de maldad tras sus palabras.

—Ayudo a Sesshômaru-sama en su batalla con Naraku, nada más —explicó, él asintió.

—Bien Kagome-san, es mejor que la pequeña y usted se encaminen hacia sus habitaciones, pues la reunión está por terminar. —Ella asintió.

—Rin-chan, es hora de volver —llamó. La niña corrió hacia ella seguida de ambas nekomatas. —Oyasuminesai* Yuto-san —

Cubrió su olor y el de los humanos en el lugar con su energía para que el consejo no llenara de más problemas a Sesshômaru. Yacía recostada en su cama con la ventana abierta, solo una yukata blanca cubría su cuerpo, sus sentidos estaban algo apagados asi que empezó a pestañar pausadamente, abrió los ojos cuando vio una figura gris pasar frente a sus ojos. Se sentó rápidamente al ver que no había nada, pero la presencia detrás de ella delató al insensato que se atrevía a entrar a la habitación de una joven pasada la media noche.

—Miko-sama —ella se levantó quedando frente a frente con el ryu.

—Lord-sama, no es correcto que esté en mi habitación. —sus afilados colmillos le daban escalofríos pero no lo demostraría.

—Sólo vengo a aclarar una duda que surgió en mí y también explicar un detalle más. — sonrió ampliamente con malicia. — ¿Qué hace una miko como usted ayudando a un daiyôkai? —

—Compartimos el mismo enemigo, solo fue un acuerdo para eliminarlo —Kagome caminó hacia puerta dispuesta a abrirla.

—Al parecer me está invitando a salir de sus aposentos, así que le diré rápidamente que no sirve de nada que esconda su olor ni el de sus amigos, pues todos saben que están aquí, en especial yo. —Ella abrió con brusquedad la puerta y su reiki se disparó, tras esta apareció Sesshômaru con una mirada que mataría a cualquiera.

—Estoy seguro que esta no es la habitación que le asigné, Taro-sama —incrementó su yôki aplacando el de la azabache quien sintió que le faltaba el aire.

—Sumimasen*, solo teníamos una conversación, Buenas noches—el oji-rojo salió rápidamente del lugar.

Sesshômaru dio dos pasos entrando a la habitación y cerró la puerta, bajó su yôki y la joven cayó de rodillas al suelo. Los brazos fuertes del inu la levantaron en un abrazo.

—No quise hacerte daño, pero debo mostrar que tengo control sobre ti o te considerarán una amenaza. —Unieron sus labios en un beso profundo, ella extendió su campo escondiendo sus presencias, provocando la sonrisa de su compañero.

—Entiendo, pero ese imbécil me saca de mis casillas. —Suspiró —si fuera un poco mas como Yuto-san —el inu arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ya lo conociste? —

—Sí, es una persona confiable — le sonrió.

—Yuto es un amigo de infancia, nuestros abuelos eran amigos también —explicó. —Confió plenamente en él.

Ella caminó hacia su cama y se recostó en ella, Sesshômaru esperó a que callera en los brazos de Morfeo para dejar el lugar.

* * *

—¡Sango-chan, es tu turno! —gritó Kagome. Pues estaban en entrenamiento y tenían de espectadores a los Lords.

Sango se enfrentó a la antigua miko de la esfera de los cuatro espíritus, saliendo victoriosa la taijiya.

—Los siguientes son Kôga-sama e Inuyasha-sama—habló el general de tropas que se encargaba del sorteo de nombres. Todos se miraron, esos dos destruirían el lugar.

—Intenta no destruir nada, perro loco —gritó Shippô quien yacía en los brazos de la miko del futuro.

La batalla iba de lo mejor hasta el predecible "Kaze no Kizu" del orejas de perro que dejo una muralla con una brecha.

—Bien, los siguientes son Hôshi-sama y Kagome-sama —ambos se sonrieron y comenzaron su entrenamiento, saliendo victoriosa Kagome por darle un golpe en un punto de presión al monje.

—Es todo por hoy, Taichi —el aludido asintió y se alejó.

—Son unos buenos luchadores, hacen un gran equipo —la suave voz de kitsune del sur se escuchó. —También tú —se inclinó hasta quedar a la altura de Shippô. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —

—Shippô, Lord-sama —los nervios eran notorios en el pequeño.

—Bien Shippô, estás en edad del desarrollo de tus poderes, si quieres puedes buscarme y con gusto de ayudaré a sacarlos a flote. —Acarició el colorado cabello —Tienes un gran potencial.

Taro observada desde su lugar a todos los presentes, pero su atención se la robaba la joven miko que limpiaba su arco delicadamente. Alejó su mirada del lugar cuando sintió la de Inuyasha sobre él.

— ¡Feh, Kagome! —se acercó a ella y le susurró. —Ten cuidado.

—En una hora los quiero en mi despacho—ordenó el Inu mayor a su grupo, quienes asintieron.

Se encontraban los taijiya, Miroku, Kikyô, Inuyasha, Kôga, Jaken, Shippô,Kagome y hasta la pequeña Rin. Ambas miko unieron sus poderes para extender el campo que evitaría que oídos ajenos escucharan la conversación.

—deben tener extremo cuidado con el Lord del este y con el consejo de ancianos yôkais. Todos tendrás respectivos guardias en sus habitaciones y procuren siempre andar con sus armas —todos asintieron. —Inuyasha, oficialmente eres el segundo al mando y capitán general de mis tropas así que deberás aprender protocolo y costumbres yôkai. —

—Pero frente a sus ojos soy un bastardo, ¿por qué cambio de opinión? —el mayor rodó los ojos.

—Se firmó un tratado estipulando que todos los hanyô tienen los mismo derechos que un yôkai, quiera o no eres mi hermano —escupió las últimas palabras, todos sonrieron.

—Deben tener cuidado con lo que hablan y donde lo hacen, ese ryu aparece en el lugar menos esperado —habló recordando la noche anterior.

—Bien, pueden volver a sus actividades, Inuyasha, tú te quedas—llamó al peli-plata que estaba intentando escapar del agarre de su hermano mayor.

—¡Suerte! —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y salieron del lugar dejando a los hermanos tener una agradable clase de comportamiento yôkai.

{...}

Ya eran pasadas la media noche en el palacio de la Luna y en el salón principal se realizaba una cena en honor a los Lords invitados. Estaban presentes los cuatro, incluyendo al consejo de yôkai y obviamente al segundo al mando, Inuyasha.

Los humanos habían decidido no abandonar sus habitaciones por seguridad, pero la azabache no podía estar más de una hora sola, aburrida en su habitación.

Caminaba a paso lento por el gran corredor y se detuvo frente a una habitación llena de libros, dedujo que era la biblioteca así que entró.

—Konbanwa* miko-sama —saludó la joven anciana yôkai.

—Konbanwa aya-san —respondió sentándose frente a ella. —¿Algún libro que pueda recomendarme? —la yôkai se levantó y tomo seis libros de diferentes lugares, dejándolos frente a Kagome.

Comenzó a hojear algunos pero ninguno la atrapaba completamente, hasta que llegó a uno que tenía la portada completamente cubierta de polvo que rápidamente lo removio con su mano. Era completamente negro a excepción de las letras en plateado que decía "el poder de la luna".

Mientras los minutos pasaban ella leía y leía, hasta terminar cada una de las antiguas páginas y cerrarlo con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la la ushi yôkai.

— ¿Esto es real? —estaba completamente sorprendida.

—Sí Kagome-sama, esa es la razón por la cual está aquí. —La mano con arrugas se posicionó sobre el hombro de la joven que aún no salía del asombro. —No importa cuán lejos pueda estar usted, su destino siempre la llevará a este lugar y al parecer esta vez no fue la leyenda, sino el amor que siente hacia mi amo. —Ambas se miraron, la miko se sonrojó.

— ¿cómo lo sabes? —Cubrió sus mejillas con ambas manos.

—Tengo más de dos mil años de vida, querida, ni siquiera Toga-san pudo ocultarme sus sentimientos por Izayoi-san, menos lo hará su hijo, yo crié a ambos. —le guiñó un ojo.

—Arigatô Aya-san Oyasuminasai*— se despidió con el libro bajo su brazo y regresó a su habitación.

* * *

**Demoré muchísimo en actualizar pero subí un mega capítulo, según yo, largo.**

**Gracias por sus reviews:)**

**PD: Malditas pruebas, cinco en una semana :(**

**raion : León**

**taka: Halcón**

**wani: cocodrilo**

**hi: sí **

**ohayougozaimasu : buenos días**

**ohayou : buenos días (informal)**

**ushi: vaca**

**ryu: dragón**

**yuki kitsune: zorro blanco**

**oyasumenasai: buenas noches (cuando se va a dormir)**

**sumimasen: lo siento**

**konbawa : buenas noches.**


	15. Capítulo quince

4 días después

— ¡Inuyasha-sama, dése prisa por favor!— Juro esperaba al hanyô que aún no dejaba su habitación.

—Inuyasha, por Kami, sal ya o harás que Sesshômaru-sama te saque —la peli-negra levantó la voz, el peli-plata abrió con fuerza la puerta.

— ¡Kikyô!, quien te crees...—guardó sus palabras a ver a su amada.

La miko usaba un kimono color crema con flores amarillas, verdes y rojas en mangas, cuello y final de la vestimenta, un obi rojo rodeando su cintura y su cabello trenzado con varias flores blancas en detalle.

—No me mires así —se sonrojó —Muévete —lo tomo del brazo y empezó a jalarlo hacia el salón.

— ¡Inuyasha-sama, se ve guapísimo! —elogió la ushi yôkai.

El hanyô vestía un kimono rojo con flores negras y sobre este una armadura con puntas que cubría sus hombros y su pecho. Su cabello estaba tomado en una cola alta con una cinta negra.

—Es usted muy parecido a Toga-sama—la anciana se secó algunas lágrimas.

— ¡Feh, Aya-san, no llores! —seco las lágrimas de la yôkai quien quería al Inu como si fuera su hijo -a pesar de haberlo visto una sola vez cuando Izayoi estaba viva y él era sólo un cachorro de dos años-

—Vaya Inuyasha, te ves bien amigo —la palmada del hôshi dio en la espalda del nombrado.

Oyeron varias risas femeninas y todos los presentes se giraron hacia ellas.

Rin con un kimono blanco con flores rosas y un obi del mismo color, su cabello estaba adornado con una horquilla en forma de sakura.

Sango vestía un kimono degradé naranjo con amarillo y un obi rojo con flores del mismo color del kimono, su cabello iba en una cola alta y tenía algo de maquillaje en sus ojos y labios.

—Sanguito, te ves hermosa—la joven elogiada tomó el brazo del hôshi y ambos entraron al salón.

—Sesshômaru-sama se ve usted muy bien—El nombrado pasó la mano por el cabello de Rin.

—Entremos—ordenó el Inu mayor, pero el menor lo detuvo.

—Kagome aún no viene—los hermanos compartieron miradas y ambos olfatearon el lugar buscado al Lord ryu.

— ¡Hey! —gritó Sango cuando vio que ambos corrían a toda velocidad por los pasillos del palacio.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a la puerta semi-abierta de la azabache, el yôki y olor a sangre que provenía del lugar los hizo entrar sin pensarlo dos veces.

—¡Maldito, que carajo haces aquí!—desenvainó furioso a Tetsusaiga.

Sesshômaru mantenía su rostro imperturbable pero le asqueaba ver a la azabache inconsciente en brazos del ryu.

—Sólo se desmayó— se burló de ambos y soltó a la azabache haciéndola caer estruendosamente.

—Bastardo— Inuyasha tomó en sus brazos a la miko.

—Taro, dirígete al salón, hablaremos de esto con el consejo. —

— ¿Por qué es tan importante esta mujer? —el Inu mayor gruñó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia. —el ryu abandonó el lugar lanzando maldiciones en voz baja.

—Kagome no despierta— anunció el orejas de perro, el mayor se acercó.

—Debes presentarte en la ceremonia, después de todo es en tu honor. —el menor lo entendió, Sesshômaru se encargaría del problema.

Luego de unos minutos la azabache recuperó la conciencia pero aún sentía débil su cuerpo y poder espiritual.

— ¿Que pasó? —el tono de enfado la hizo despertar completamente.

—No recuerdo que sucedió. —llevó sus manos al cuello al sentir dolor en él, intentó levantarse pero falló.

—Será mejor que te quedes aquí—

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Es un día importante para Inuyasha y él es mi amigo —el Inu rodó los ojos.

—Bien— tomó su mano para ayudar a levantarla.

Vestía un kimono negro con flores rosa y un obi del mismo color, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y completamente liso.

Besó suavemente la mejilla con marcas del yôkai y salieron del lugar.

La velada continuó, gracias a Kami-sama, sin ningún tipo de percance, sólo unas miradas de enfado por parte de los Inu al ryu.

—Inuyasha-sama, es usted el segundo al mano ahora —el nombrado compartía sake con los lords y algunos ancianos del consejo.

—Sí, estoy dispuesto a tomar con responsabilidad el honor que se me ha otorgado —volvió su vista al peli-plata mayor y este asintió.

—Bien señores, espero que mañana se presenten en la junta de consejo, tenemos un tema importante a tratar—dio una mirada fugaz al Lord Del sur y se levantó—me retiro—

—buenas noches Sesshômaru-sama—respondieron.

* * *

La azabache yacía en la cama con el libro abierto, estaba algo cansada pero quería continuar leyendo hasta comprender completamente la información. Dos golpes en su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

—Adelante— la yôkai anciana entró con una taza de té.

—Querida, supuse que estarías despierta aún leyendo ese libro, así que te preparé té. —explicó colocando la taza en la mesa de noche.

—gracias Aya-san— la nombrada se dirigió a la salida.

—Kagome-sama, debe decirle a mi señor que está enterada de la situación. —aconsejo mirando de soslayo.

— ¿Él lo sabe? —su voz sonó sorprendida.

—No, sólo conoce la leyenda. Supongo que al contarle algunas dudas se resolverán. _Aunque otras surgirán_. —la miko asintió.

—Intentaré hacerlo— se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Buenas noches— la yôkai vaca dejó el lugar.

**Sueño**

—Kagome —Siguió la voz conocida para ella

— ¡Midoriko-san! ¿Dónde estás?—se encontraba en un paisaje completamente nublado.

—Cariño, tú estás aquí con un propósito más fuerte que derrotar a Naraku, eres una sacerdotisa de la luna. —Apareció entre la niebla, dejándose ver claramente. —en tus venas corre sangre yôkai.

—Eso es imposible— susurró, la miko mayor negó. —

—Es algo que se da solamente en este linaje, un caso especial que inició con una historia de amor hace más de 10000 años. —Kagome se acercó y la invito a sentarse.

—Tenemos tiempo, ¿no? —se acomodaron bajo un cerezo.

—El antepasado de Sesshômaru, Yamato-sama era un Inu sumamente despiadado, cruel y sentía un odio tremendo hacia los humanos, pues la madre de sus hijos había sido asesinada tras el parto del último, por ende estaba sin fuerzas y fue fácil que humanos mataran a una yôkai. Su perspectiva cambió completamente cuando su hija menor enfermó gravemente y sus doctores no encontraban cura a su padecer. Al borde de la desesperación Yamato-sama decidió llamar a la sacerdotisa de un pueblo cercano a sus territorios, su nombre era Tsumugi. Joven, ojos color zafiro, piel nívea, cabello negro como la noche, su rostro siempre se mostraba impasible. La sacerdotisa atendió a la hija de Yamato e informó la razón por la cual los curanderos del oeste no habían logrado hallar el problema, una maldición de los hechiceros dragones ordenada por el enemigo de los Inu hace siglos, Ryukotsusei. —Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. —Tsumugi eliminó la maldición, pero en el proceso Yamato quedó completamente prendado de la joven quien sentía lo mismo pero lo ocultaba con su frialdad, ambos estaban enamorados. Cuando él decidió marcarla sus sangres se mezclaron, pero dentro del cuerpo de Tsumugi ocurrió algo nunca antes visto. La sangre yôkai de su pareja viajaba en una vía separada a su sangre ningen, estaban juntas dentro de su cuerpo, pero ambas en ningún momento se unían. Ella quedó encinta y cuando dio a luz un yôkai muerto. Pidió que buscaran a su señor para darle la mala noticia, pero para ese entonces su amado Yamato no volvió de la guerra contra una tribu de leones yôkai. Los hijos de Yamato continuaron con su linaje hasta llegar a Toga-sama y Tsumugi contrajo matrimonio con un humano y tuvieron descendencia hasta llegar a tu padre. —

— ¿mi padre? ¿Qué tiene el que ver en esto? —se estaba desesperando, no lograba comprender.

—Kagome, la sangre que corre en tus venas es igual a la de Tsumugi. Cuando continuó su descendencia con su esposo humano ella no sabía que la esencia del cachorro fallecido había quedado en su vientre, pasando así esta característica de generación en generación hasta llegar a ti. Tsumugi tuvo una descendencia de sacerdotes quienes trabajaron para los Lords Inu del oeste por tradición. —los ojos de la azabache se aguaron.

— ¿Eso significa que compartiré el mismo destino de Tsumugi?—Midoriko secó las lágrimas que caían por el rostro de la joven.

—Nadie niega que puedas cambiar tu destino. —

**fin del sueño **

La oscuridad cubrió sus ojos y despertó completamente agitada, con el libro entre sus manos aún.

Se levantó decidida, con una yukata simple roja con flores blancas y obi negro abrió con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, pero se sorprendió al encontrar unos orbes ambarinos tras ella.

—Tenemos que hablar— la imponente voz que salió de los labios de Sesshômaru la hizo estremecer.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte—el asintió y entró al lugar.

—Estás en peligro, Kagome— la azabache entre abrió los labios en señal de sorpresa.

—Si lo dices por ese ryu, puedo defenderme sola— él frunció el ceño.

—Taro es hijo de Ryukotsusei y por ende siente rencor hacia nuestro clan, incluyendo a todo aliado. Sin nombrar que tiene una especie de obsesión hacia ti y ha reclutado algunas kuro-miko para acabar contigo—si bien Kagome no podía negar que el Lord del sur era bastante sexy con sólo pensar las malas intenciones le asqueaba.

—Tendré cuidado. ¿Alguna vez has leído este libro? —Levantó la almohada dejando verlo.

—Sí, ¿por qué? —el Inu alzó una ceja extrañado.

— ¿Sabías que Tsumugi es mi antepasado? —el rostro del peli-plata volvió a ser frío como siempre, miraba a la azabache duramente intentando encontrar algún mínimo rastro de mentira en las palabras de la joven, pero eso era casi imposible, conocía bastante bien a Kagome como para saber que no mentía.

—Eso significa que la leyenda es real— se puso de pie y se dispuso a salir.

Kagome cerró con fuerza la puerta que agrietó la pared.

—Maldito perro— Murmuró dejándose caer en la cama.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, aquí les dejo un video que me encantó, espero se den el tiempo de verlo :3**

** watch?v=2buZvJA40kY**

**Romi.**


End file.
